Star Crossed Lovers
by LittleXMissXFatale
Summary: Her name is Monique Darling. His is Dieter Hellstrom. She is a member of the French Resistance. He is a Gestapo Major. Their countries are at war, keeping these lovers from ever being together.But will their love for each other conquer all?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**England, 27th**** August 1939**

"Its not fair!" I yelled storming out of the house and making my way across the field.

"Monique come back!" Archie shouted following me. I ignored his wishes and continued my way towards the river, which ran amongst the tall trees at the end of our property. Tears of anger built up near my hazel eyes and I could feel them begin to break the barrier. I quickened my pace as I heard Archie speed up close by me. The warm summer breeze had picked up, blowing my dark auburn coloured curls slightly behind my ears. The light wind also entwined around my curvaceous figure making my flower printed dress my mother made for me linger about my legs. Finally, I had made it to the riverbank forcing my body to a halt. The tears had broken through, and now ran down my hot cheeks. I stared out at the violent coloured sunset trying to stop my wild emotions from surfacing. Archie arrived not a moment later, and took my wrist tenderly in his hand.

"Monique" he sighed pulling me into his comforting embrace. I went without a fight, wiping my tears on his white shirt. After all, a hug was what I needed.

"It's not fair Archie" I cried "First Papa now you"

"I understand how you feel, but it's for a good cause," Archie stated with his charming British accent.

"War! A good cause?"

"To defend our country"

"There are plenty of other men to defend our country"

He pulled me away staring at me deep and hard with those bright blue eyes of his.

"It is an honour to fight and protect my country along side my fellow country men. Even if it does mean losing my life along the way"

I scoffed angrily, pulling away from Archie's hold.

"Dying to you is an honour? It's an honour to lose your life to help the welfare of England? What about Mama and me? Does it help us with the fact that those we love are not coming back?" I bawled.

"Look! Would you rather have German Swine invade our country? Because that's what will happen if I don't play my part in this war. If no one fought Monique including your father, we would be under German rule. I don't want that and I certainly don't want to watch Mother England fall" his voice rose with more wrath than I have ever heard spoken from his lips. It almost made me scared to see his temper rise. I stared down at my feet wiping my remanding tears away.

"Moni" Archie said softly lifting my chin up so I faced him again. "I've spent all those years as a film critic, critiquing German films. And I adore the movies; I adore the actors and directors. I've learnt how to speak fluent German from all those years of practise"

He paused bringing me closer to himself.

"Truly Monique if I had the choice I would have loved to have stayed in my magnificent job. I would have invited you every weekend to my little house in London, so that we could watch all the films. I would have taken you out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. We could go to the library where you would just swoon over the amount of books it stores. Walks in the park and dancing. These are just a list of all the exciting activities we could have done" he smiled showing his sparkling white teeth. I smiled back too.

"But now every thing is on hold. War is upon us and I must use what skills I have to defeat our enemies"

A feeling of selfishness washed over me as Archie explained his new duty to England. He had been my best friend since infancy and I loved him like a big brother. I didn't mean to act self-centred, but I love him and Papa so very much.

"I'm so sorry Archie" I apologised falling back into his strong arms. "I don't mean to be selfish, it's just I don't want you to leave me again. I love you and Papa so much I couldn't cope with the idea of losing either of you"

Archie pulled us down to sit in the long green grass. I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped one arm around my forgiven body.

"Oh Moni. You're not selfish. I understand what it feels like to fear what has become of your loved ones"

I nodded looking up at Archie's charming smile, which no women could resist.

"Don't worry about me. Just promise you'll look after your sweet mother. Ok?"

"Ok" I smiled back

"That's my 'Darling'. Now lets put a stop to our petty squabbling and spend this last night together"

"Yes" I agreed, rolling my eyes as he said Darling. On some occasions it was a pain to have my last name Darling. Anyway, It felt so much better not fighting with Archie, especially in the spot where we called ours. Ever since I was young, we would come here and make huts, swim and have little picnics together. But ever since Archie left to write reviews and articles for a magazine in London, it had become my place. A place I would come to when I was upset or when I missed him. Both of us were silent as we listened to the river running. I couldn't believe this could be the last time Archie and me sit together in our special place. No more fighting we must make the most of it.

"So Moni, have you finished my book yet?" Archie asked again with that elegant British accent.

"The one about German Cinema in the Twenties?" I asked back

"Yes"

"Um, well I've read at least a few pages" I grinned innocently. Archie grinned back.

"I could tell you had no interest in the subject"

"Then why give it to me?"

"I thought you might read it to humour me"

"Humour you? Fine Mr Hicox" I stated. "Oh by the way when you go to the Army will they force you to shave your poncy moustache off?"

Archie of course did not look like a ponce. He was actually very handsome. His chestnut coloured hair was slicked in a tidy style and his moustache was small and proper. I swear he had the most beautiful eyes in the world along with his breathtaking smile. Archie's eyes widened and a shocked expression showed on his handsome masculine face at my remark.

"You little minx" he laughed along finally catching onto my joke. Suddenly he attacked my torso with his hands tickling me. We rolled about in the grass full of mirth having a 'tickling war'. As you would put it.

"I'll teach you to call me a ponce!" Archie chuckled. We had made our way closer towards the edge of the bank when Archie pinned me down. His blue eyes stared into my hazel ones with an intention to do something. His face hovered near mine for sometime with a nervous expression.

"Archie?" I said softly. Without a word, he got off my body and sat next to me.

"I didn't mean it," I stated with my hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he mumbled keeping his gaze from mine. The ridge of his eyebrows were creased and his jaw was clenched tight together.

"Was it something else I did?"

He shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine Monique" he smiled turning to me.

"Good" I smiled back forcing his arm around me again. I didn't bother to worry about is sudden change of mood but continued with our conversations.

"So you leave tomorrow with Papa?" I said wistfully.

"Yes"

"Then why aren't you with your mother?" that had been something I had grown to wonder about.

"Because Monique, I want to spend this time with you," Archie replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I love my mother very much and she is aware I do. But I love you also Monique" his voice was full of affection.

"I love you too Archie, as a big brother" I smiled.

"Oh…well yes of course, but I love you in a slightly different way…." Archie trailed off losing eye contact with me. Now confusion had invaded my mind.

"What do you mean?" I said with a nervous giggle. Archie moved closer to me taking my hands in his.

"After this war is over I want you to be waiting for me. I want you to come with me to live in London…Where you will be my wife" his elegant voice was mixed with the soft sound of love. I was stunned. So stunned I couldn't move a muscle in my body let alone reply. He has always been like my older brother and I was always like a little sister. Never did I think he would love me in this particular way.

"Moni?" he smiled trying to break my shock. "Say something"

"What do I say?" I asked still gob smacked.

"Well, say you love me too. As a future husband"

"Why? I don't see you like that Archie"

"Please Moni, Ever since you had turned fifthteen I've had this feeling of love towards you"

"Fifthteen! I'm almost sixteen!" I pulled my hands out of his grip clearly angered. "You're twenty two years old Archie!"

Frustration ran through my veins, as I couldn't come to grips with his unbelievable confession.

"I know Monique! But I love you" Archie stated pulling me back closer to himself. Before I could object anymore to his statement, I felt his lips crash onto my cheek. Quickly I pushed him back with all my strength making sure he understood my rejection.

"What are you doing Archie!" I shouted waiting for his reply. He didn't say a word except stared down at his feet. Shaking my head with anger, I stood up and ran back to the house.

"Monique I'm sorry!" Archie called after me.


	2. Fathers Little Artist

**Thank you very much for the reviews and feedback, I really appreciated it. Sorry for the late up date, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**FATHERS LITTLE ARTIST**

**France, June 1944**

_Walking down the dirt road back to the house I felt the autumn chill entwine about my body. I hastened my footsteps with excitement buzzing through me. A letter from my father was due and I hoped to hear of his well-being. He was stationed on the British Battleship 'Royal Oak' which sat on the North Sea. Whenever he sent letters, they contained small sketches of the ocean along with ships and marine life. This time he said he would sketch me something special for my birthday. I was also due to reply back to Archie who I had forgiven for the small mishap at the river. After all, I miss him and couldn't wait for him to come back from war. I always kept his letters with me wherever I go. Even if it did mean being teased at school by some of my classmates. No matter what he was, my big brother and I loved him so much. Soon I came to the steel gate, which was the entrance to our property. Making my way through it, I only had a short walk before I reached our front door._

"_Mama! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered dropping my school bag on the floor. I stripped off my red jacket hanging it on a coat hook. Moving into the country styled kitchen I spotted my mother. She sat in a hunched position on one of the dinning table chairs. I heard quiet sobs begin to get louder as I got closer to her. Her dark auburn coloured curls were now drooping and her kind brown eyes were wet and stained with sorrow._

"_Mama?" I said with concern as I felt a fear build up within me. "What's happened?"_

_She stared up at me with a look of pure sadness spread across her soft face._

"_Oh Monique" she cried with a hint of her French accent "It's your father"_

_I felt myself fall onto one of the neighbouring chairs. All the possible frightening events, which had occurred to my father, came flooding through my troubled mind. I began to shake and tears were being produced near my eyes. _

"_He was killed. Germans sunk their ship," she wept. I froze with shock suddenly realizing the tears were now streaming down my face. My mother with a look of anguish pulled me into a hug. We sat there like that for hours until we had cried all the tears away._

"Monique?" Shosanna's voice spoke waking me from my painful memory. I looked to her finding her features blurred, from my sudden tears.

"I'm so sorry Shosanna" I apologised with a sob. Reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out my handkerchief, wiping my wet eyes. I felt her hand on my shoulder giving me comfort from my sudden break down.

"Don't be sorry Monique, I shouldn't have asked questions. But I'm positive that your father would've been proud of it" Shosanna stated, indicating to the painting which now hung up in her lobby of The Le Gamaar Theatre. The painting was of an old fashioned 1900s ship sailing on the ocean underneath a clear sky. I was inspired by my Fathers copies of ships, and it was something to remember him by. It was that which had triggered the memory. The remembrance of my father and the fact he was murdered at sea.

"No, I should be stronger than this. I'm just glad Marcel adores it so much" I smiled. Shosanna smiled back too, before giving me a soothing hug helping the pain disappear. Shosanna has always been a wonderful friend to me, she's always been there for me when things got too much. And I was there for her as well. Both of us have had a hard past. But Shosanna's has always been more life threatening. She was Jewish. And it wasn't safe to be a Jew. Especially when the Nazi's will do anything to destroy them. She came from a Jewish family who lived in the Parisian countryside. Once they had been brutally murdered she fled to Paris. Now she lives under the alias of Emmanuelle Mimieux and owns the Le Gamaar Cinema. Her and her lover Marcel. Life was dangerous for him also. Being a Negro was nearly as bad as being a Jew.

"It'll be a surprise for him when he returns" she stated as we split apart from our hugging. I nodded feeling the pain subside leaving me in a much calmer state.

"A surprise?" both Shosanna and I turned to greet the deep French voice. Marcel had just walked into the lobby carrying bags of groceries, with a bright smile on his face.

"Bonjour my love" Shosanna welcomed him with a small kiss on the lips. After wiping my eyes, I stuffed the handkerchief back into its place, not wanting to also alarm Marcel with my saddened state.

"Bonjour Monique" he greeted turning to me.

"Bonjour Marcel"

"Did you manage to get the loaves of bread?" Shosanna asked him with a gentle tone, grasping one of the bags.

"Only one, we didn't have enough tickets" Marcel replied regretfully. I was also feeling sorrowful at the thought of food shortages. Ever since the Germans had invaded France, we've been having lack of food, fuel, clothing and other necessities. We had all reached the limits of our tolerance with it, so I came up with a way to overcome it.

"Here" I announced remembering the tickets for them "More food tickets"

I held the small bundle out to them watching their surprised expressions.

"Monique, we can't take these" Shosanna explained "What about Sylvie and you?"

"Don't worry, I can make more"

"Make more?" Marcel's voice full of disbelief and concern.

"Oui" I replied simply.

"Monique, are you counterfeiting tickets now?" Shosanna enquired worried.

"Oui, But there is no need to be concerned. I'm not going to flood the economy. And mine are one hundred percent accurate as the originals. Just yesterday I got my supplies with my counterfeit tickets and it was a breeze. Aren't your papers counterfeit as well? They fool the Germans don't they?" I explained, hoping to convince them.

Shosanna nodded with a reminiscing smile. Three years ago, I joined the French Résistance, making counterfeit papers for Jewish citizens. Shosanna happened to be one of those citizens, and that's how our friendship begun.

"Just be careful"

"Of course I will be" I assured letting her take them from my outstretched hand.

"Now what's this surprise all about?" Marcel cut in, moving on.

"Take a look. I'm sure you're familiar with Monique's latest masterpiece" Shosanna stated, moving her petite body away from the view of my painting. Marcel's face was covered with astonishment as he searched the picture carefully with his deep brown eyes.

"It's beautiful" he complimented, using his fingers to carefully outline the ocean. "It's more vibrant and full of life than the last time I saw it"

"Merci" I replied feeling very happy with all the praise. My fathers hurtful memory had disappeared leaving me with higher confidence in myself. And somehow I do agree with Shosanna. Father would have been proud.


	3. Sylvie's Cafe

**I hope the last chapter was easy to understand. Here's the next installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sylvie's Café **

After Marcel was finished marvelling over my painting, I said my farewells for the day stepping out on the streets of Nazi occupied Paris. The sun was slowly setting behind the tall buildings indicating it was time to go home. Soon it would be curfew. The traffic was subsiding along with the towns people. All that remained was the horrible Nazi soldiers. Standing around together in packs, intimidating the locals. Dressed smartly in their uniforms, smoking French cigarettes, drinking French coffee, wooing French women. It made the hate I had for them intensify. To think us French are struggling to put food on our tables while these intruders are living it up in our beloved country. I've never hated anything as much as I hated the Nazi's. Sometimes I would be so furious with their appearances I wished nothing more than to see them suffer. To know what the pain of losing loved ones felt like. To know our family and friends are not returning. To have them wake to my Mama's agonising screams every night feeling the fear that consumes me each time. I wish they felt my pain and hate for them. Also the fear. My frightful state which takes me every night as I recall my mother's horrible fate. Even now thinking of it disturbs me. I never dwell on it for long, otherwise it will reduce me to tears.

Tonight's sleep I know will be troubling and horrible with out sleeping pills. Before visiting Shosanna with my painting, I had called into the pharmacy for my sleeping remedy. But they were out of stock. Soon I came to the street corner opposite the Café, which I called home. I sped towards the entrance wanting to get away from the Germans as quickly as possible. The café was situated near a large French Orchard and gave the building a rustic feel. Climbing roses of red and white entwined around the exterior walls and the railings of the room above. The small bell rang as I stepped through the door to 'Sylvie's Café'. It was a quiet atmosphere as they had just begun to close up. Sylvie was standing at the bar cleaning the remaining glasses while Josephine and Genevieve were readying themselves to leave.

"Bonjour Monique" Josephine greeted me as she wrapped her coat around her rounded body.

"Bonjour" I replied back with a smile. "How was your day?"

Josephine was one of our best waitresses who worked here at 'Sylvie's Café'. She would always have a bright smile on her face and could handle any amount of customers at a time.

"Afternoon was quiet, it appears to be that way every day now" she told me slipping her bag over her shoulder. Josephine's hair was short curled and golden. Her brown eyes were delicate and her thin lips were a rosy pink. Her body was small and slightly plump but she knew how to dress correctly for it.

"More German than French now" I nodded "Thanks for taking my shift. I'll be sure to take yours tomorrow. Just so you can spend time with Francis"

"Merci Monique"

Josephine had a young boy named Francis. It was my job to take the afternoon shifts for her, even if it did mean socializing with Germans. Today she let me though visit Shosanna and get some jobs out of the way. You could always count on Josephine for that. Unlike Genevieve. She was younger than me and more naïve and selfish. She was one of our more slack workers who enjoyed flirting with the young male customers. Genevieve was dressing her very tall and thin frame in her coat, preparing herself for the journey home.

"Bonjour Genevieve" I greeted her. "How was your day?"

She didn't respond, taking the flimsy pins out of her straight oak coloured hair. Her dull blue eyes drooped and her frowning was exasperated at my question. I felt a gentle pull on my arm from Josephine who stood beside me.

"Best not to say anything to Genevieve" she whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked back silently.

"Still having problems with Jacque. He came in today with another girl, trying to make Genny jealous. And well as you can see it worked"

I shook my head tiresomely. Jacque was a supplies truck driver who was a constant delivery boy here. He was also a member of the Résistance. A good member at that. Over the months him and Genevieve have been in a on and off relationship. And quite frankly it was beginning to get on my nerves. One minutes they'll be making out behind the cellar or throwing shouts and insults at each other. I'm sure everyone was sick and tired of their indecisive minds.

"Well then, perhaps Jacque and her will be back on tomorrow" I smirked.

"Most likely" Josephine agreed with me. Just then Genevieve threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the café in a huff. Not saying goodbye or farewell. Not even acknowledging me, but that was the least of my concerns.

"Genevieve!" Josephine shouted. "I'm suppose to be taking you home!"

She made a sigh before saying goodbye to Sylvie and I. Quickly she raced after the grumpy Genevieve.

"I'm so glad you're not messing around with any boys Monique" Sylvie stated from behind the bar. She of course was the owner of the café. After my father died, mama brought us here to live with Sylvie, her friend since infancy. Now Sylvie acts as my caregiver.

"Sometimes I am too" I mused.

"Did you give Marcel the painting?"

"Oui, they both love it"

"That's good, now Monique I hope you don't mind, but Rémy is going to be living with us from now on"

"Living with us? How come?" I wondered not really upset by the news.

"Well, he's not as young as he used to be, and living by himself is becoming a struggle"

I nodded taking my black coat off and hanging it over my arm.

"I guess lonely as well"

"Oui, he needs some company" she spoke softly, staring at me with her magnetic brown eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Out back stacking the rest of our new supplies. And I can tell you the shipment is getting even smaller" she replied with an unbelievable expression.

"I can believe that" I sighed making my way towards the kitchen.

"I'll be out there in a minute Monique, I'll just lock up" Sylvie shouted back to me.

"Ok" I replied stepping into the brightly lit and clean kitchen. Placing my tote bag onto the small rounded table in the far corner, I hung up my coat. It was a big space and needed to be. There were rows of appliances and plenty of bench space. In the right corner was the staircase, which led up to the many bedrooms and other living areas. There was also another door, which led out into the miniature patio and back yard area. Just then a tall man with grey thinning hair walked in through that door holding a box of wine.

"Ah, Bonjour Monique" he greeted in a raspy voice. Rémy was dressed in a clean, classy uniform fit for working the bar. His moustache was tidy and flicked up at each end and his dark eyes showed the hard life he had lived.

"Bonjour Rémy" I replied.

"How was your day?" he asked dropping the box onto the bench carefully.

"Swell, yours?"

"Very good" he smiled. Even with the smile he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes. Rémy's wife was Jewish. Such a kind hearted woman who brought happiness to everyone. But once the German's occupied France, things took a turn for the worst. I made her counterfeit papers to keep her safe. Rémy even stopped her from venturing out into town as constantly as she used to. But as true as the rumours are, collaborators were quick to turn to the Nazi's. They knew of the rewards given to them if they found Jewish citizens. One was a close neighbour to Rémy. And once he had told the Gestapo, Rémy came home to his beautiful dead wife. Listening or accounting Rémy's past made me forget about my own. Knowing there is also other people out there feeling the same pain as I, selfishness was gone.

"Is Sylvie closing up?" he asked waking me from my thoughts.

"Oui, she'll be out soon" I replied. There was a silence between us, while he unpacked the wine and I helped my self to a glass of water. But I could feel him wanting to ask me something. It was niggling at me. Finally he came out with it.

"Monique" he begun "You don't feel that I'm intruding? By living with you and Sylvie?"

I turned to the old man with a warming smile, placing my glass down.

"Rémy, it's wonderful you're going to be staying here. Not a burden or an intrusion. I guess its best to know your safe and well, and what better way to do that than have you about the house. It'll give Sylvie and I more company"

He smiled back widely at my sweet and meaningful comment. But it was true, having a man about the house will be handy, and also knowing he is safe and sound.

"Merci Monique"

"Its fine Rémy" I stated. Just then Sylvie entered the kitchen a smile also plastered on her face.

"Everything ok?" she asked clipping back an escaped thread of her red curled hair.

"Oui" I replied before taking another mouthful of the cold and satisfying water.

"That's good" She spoke moving up to the kitchen cabinet and pulling out a recipe book.

Rémy was opening a bottle of Merlot, pouring glasses for each of us. And me, I was beginning to cut up vegetables for tonight's dish. Sylvie's delicious quiche. It was absolutely divine and fulling. As much as it was enjoyable to eat it, it was enjoyable to make. Sylvie and I would talk and laugh preparing the meal. It was like our own bonding time. She would help me gain new skills in the kitchen and laugh at my petty attempts when doing so. Rémy too joined our conversations. I couldn't help but feel like I was apart of a family again.


	4. The Man in the Orchard

**My Story starts getting pretty interesting from now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Man in the Orchard**

Soon dinner was prepared and cooking slowly in the oven. Sylvie and Rémy were sitting at the table talking and sipping on their glasses of wine. I was up in my room now, sketching a picture of Paris from my window. It was a rough and quick drawing but to my satisfaction, looked very good. Thanks to that father of mine, I had inherited his talent with a pencil and brush. Sometimes I would spend nights without painting or drawing. Sometimes I would just sit in this exact spot looking out at Paris finding inspiration for my next project. I loved the way the Summer breeze would blow into my room and the way the sunlight would flood in, making all kinds of beautiful colours dance about. Just as I was about to sign my name on my newest painting, I heard Sylvie's voice shout out.

"Monique!"

I sighed placing my pencil down and rising from my seat. Walking through the narrow hallway down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sylvie was flicking through her recipe book while Rémy took a mouthful of his wine.

"Oui Sylvie?" I spoke. Her brown eyes moved to me and her flicking was brought to a halt.

"Monique could you be a 'Darling' and get me some apples from the orchard please?" Sylvie asked getting up from her seat and picking up a basket which sat on the far end of the bench.

"Since Rémy has just moved in and it's a special occasion, I thought it best to make a delicious apple crumb pie for dessert"

"Of course" I nodded retrieving the basket from Sylvie's hand "By the way, was the pun intended?"

"Not this time" Sylvie replied with a laugh. Rémy joined in as well, and I did too.

"Alright I wont be long" I stated with a smile, before taking my leave out of the back door. Stepping out into the small rectangular back yard, I made my way to the destination. The back yard wasn't much. Just a plain space of green grass with Sylvie's flowers trailing along the fence line and a patio area. At the end however was an old steel gate which led to an abandoned orchard. It was vast and full of many flowers, plants and trees. The wind was blowing slightly and the evening sun still had a small amount of heat left. The long grass swayed against my bare legs knocking my skirt about. Luckily this piece of land was hidden by our property, otherwise this would have been considered roaming around during our curfew. But, no French person or German for that matter knows this place. And I am very thankful they didn't as it was like my secret sanctum. A place I normally came to when things got too much or I wanted time to relax.

Soon I came to the split in my path. To my left was the apple orchard and to my right was my personal swimming hole. A big piece of river which ran amongst many Rowan trees. I turned left, towards an open space of land where stood rows of apple trees. On my tip-toes I reached for the bright red apples placing them in my basket. The job was quick and easy, and gave me a wealthy amount of apples for Sylvie to cook up. With the full basket in my hand, I turned back to the spilt in the road making my way home. I breathed in the fresh evening air watching the trees dance in the wind. I let the wind take my body into a peaceful trance, twirling my self about. Outstretching my arms and spinning in rhythm to the wind I heard a thump.

Opening my eyes, I saw one brightly coloured apple fall from the basket. I brought my body to a halt, watching it roll down the grassy bank towards the running river. My eyes trailed the apple until it came to a stop near what seemed to be a person, lying amongst the wild flowers. My heart beat quickened as I walked towards the body curiously. As I got closer, it was clear the body was that of a man, who was lying on his back, arms outstretched. I hoped he was ok, not worrying at that precise moment if he were a German. But, what was he doing here? This place was unknown to every one. I continued to tread towards him with caution.

"Sir?" I asked getting a closer look at him. He didn't move a muscle at my question, but kept his eyes shut calmly. Inspecting him, he was very pale, a deathly pale. Gently I extended my hand to the top of his head stroking it. Still no movement, but I felt a small bump on the top of his skull hidden underneath his honey brown coloured hair. The culprit was lying next to him, a large branch from the Rowan tree which stood above us. I hoped he had just been knocked out, but I continued to search for any other wounds. Next, my eyes wondered towards his torso which was covered by a blood drenched shirt. There was a deep wound on his right shoulder, seeping out blood. And unknowingly my hand had fallen onto it.

Immediately, I dropped the basket of apples allowing them to escape in different directions. Some even fell into the running river. My hands now covered my open mouth as the shock took over my body. I hadn't realized at that point the man's blood was now smeared onto my distressed face. Panic and alarm shook me deeply and before anything else could happen, I ran. Quick as a flash back down to the house, I had to alert Sylvie and Rémy of the man I had found in the orchard.


	5. Vital Signs

**VITAL SIGNS**

I slammed the back door open swiftly, alarming Sylvie and Rémy. Both rose from their seats fearfully.

"Monique what's happened?" Sylvie asked anxiously with her eyes full of concern. Quickly she moved to me touching my trembling face.

"Why is there blood on your face?" she demanded now very shaken.

"There's a man!" I puffed frantically, not taking into account of the blood on my face "In the orchard!"

"A man?" Rémy spoke with the same shake in his raspy voice.

"Oui! Quickly! He's hurt!" I begged breaking from her grip and rushing back out into the yard.

"Monique wait!" Without another word they followed me, with hast in our foot steps.

"What kind of hurt?" Sylvie interrogated with a serious expression.

"His shoulder" I answered with worry still flowing within me. "He's also unconscious. I think he might be dead"

"We must hurry then" she stated. We tread through the forest, obeying Sylvie's orders. Soon we arrived back to the wounded man who was as I left him. Lying amongst the wild flowers. Both Sylvie and Rémy crouched around him inspecting his vital signs.

"He's still alive" she announced after feeling his beating pulse. "But he needs help and fast"

"Has he been stabbed?" Rémy asked worried.

"No. Bullet wound. Hopefully it's gone straight through"

Sylvie then ripped a shred of his bloodied shirt, and wrapped it tightly around his wound, acting as a tourniquet. I stood back letting the experts do what they needed to do. Hope was still alive. Taking a deep breath, I held my face with my hands keeping my composure. That was until I pulled them away noticing the blood Sylvie had mentioned, stained in the creases of my palms. I rubbed my cheeks smearing more blood off of my face into my hands. This wasn't helping me relax. This made me panic more internally.

"I'll carrying him" Rémy stated, waking me from my panicking trance. Sylvie nodded helping him pick the man up without aggravating the wound anymore. They seemed to struggle with him, in the end leaning his thin looking body against Rémy's shoulder. I led the way making sure extended branches were not in the path to knock them. The walking was hard as the long grass seemed to bunch together, making us trudge through slowly. But slowly was what Sylvie instructed, otherwise there would be to much strain on the wound. Especially if the poor unconscious man was limp with most of his limbs dangling down for anything to knock. Rémy tried to hide his struggle, but it was clearly obvious with his puffing and straining voice. Sylvie helped him out by holding the other side of the wounded man, propping his shoulder up. Soon we were back in the yard, staggering the man up to the house.

"Monique" Sylvie said "Go up to one of the spare rooms and get it ready for us"

I nodded running through the back door and up the stairs. I came to the long narrow hallway turning left to one of the spare rooms. Opening the door, I met the single bed which was already made up, the clean fire place, table and chairs along with cabinets and other unnecessary objects. Firstly I went to the big window drawing the curtains closed then to the bedside lamp switching it on. Next I pulled back the bed's sheets also propping up the pillows. I could hear Sylvie and Rémy moving up the staircase thumping against the steps as they carried the man. They would be here soon, so I headed into the bathroom attached finding a few cloths and filling up a large bowl of water. Then I positioned the chairs near the bed along with the small table which held the other materials needed.

Stumbling about the room preparing everything, Sylvie and Rémy soon arrived holding up the man with struggle. A strained sigh escaped both their mouths as the man was now placed onto the bed. Next Sylvie stripped the rest of his bloodied shirt off exposing his pale well toned torso. Both her and Rémy sat down inspecting the wounds while I stood nearby ready to hand over any equipment needed. The blood drenched tourniquet was instantly off and was burning brightly in the now lit fire. I played nervously with my hands hoping he would be fine. At this point I did not care whether he was German or French. I would just hate for him to die. But we have the best surgeon here. Sylvie was a nurse before she settled down in a café. Anything medical, we could count on her.

"No bullet, its gone straight through" Sylvie stated examining the mans wound. "Monique, hand me the cloth dear"

Her arm then extended back to me and I placed the wet cloth into her hands. She dabbed gently around the injury, getting rid of the blood which stained his deathly coloured skin.

"Will he live?" I asked anxiously, holding the bowl of water out for her to drain the cloth. The now clear and clean water was tainted a vivid red.

"He'll be fine, we need to dress the wound though to stop it from bleeding" instructed Sylvie "His head also needs a bandage. Rémy could you please do the honours?"

"Of course" he replied, rising from his seat. I passed Rémy the thick white bandage from the table, watching him then move to the mans injured head. Around and around the bandage wrapped up the bump concealing it behind itself. The man's eyelids remained shut along with his still body movements. I wondered whether he would wake up or not and know who he was. I even began to wonder who he was. Maybe he was a Frenchman who was being hunted down by the Germans. But for what reason? A resister? Or maybe the complete opposite. He could even be a German soldier. Or a young German deserter. Soon Sylvie and Rémy had finished cleaning and dressing his wounds.

"We'll need to strip him of the rest of his clothes" Sylvie stated washing her hands in the bathroom sink, just opposite the bed.

"What will he wear?" I asked curiously, thinking he'll have to remain naked underneath the bed sheets. I couldn't help but feel like I was a little innocent girl. Well basically that's what I was.

"Well" Sylvie mused walking back into the room holding a clean wet cloth in her hand. Her sudden movement gave me a small fright sending me to jump slightly.

"Do you have any spare clothing Rémy? I sound rude for asking, but maybe an extra pair of pyjamas?"

"Of course, but I'm afraid they may not fit the boy" Rémy answered "He's half the size of me"

The man was much thinner looking when compared to Rémy. Not that Rémy was incredibly large, he was just a more solid build. All of sudden Sylvie brought the cold wet cloth to my face, wiping it around on my skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked taken aback by her action. She began to laugh slightly continuing with her cleaning of my face.

"I'm removing the blood from your face" she stated with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot!" I exclaimed, realizing the man's blood was still a stain on my skin. My mind had been too busy worrying about other things, once we had entered the house. Still, the feeling of another persons blood on your face wasn't very nice at all. Luckily Sylvie was there to the rescue. She has always acted like a second mother to me, and it has always meant a lot. And I'm sure I've meant a lot to her, not many woman have been robbed of having kids. Not being able to conceive when you are in want of children must have been hard for her.

"Here wash your hands" Sylvie said tossing the cloth to me. Digging deep in the creases of my hands I managed to wipe away the blood.

"Now about the clothing situation" Sylvie pondered holding her finger to her lips. Rémy bowed his head trying to come up with a solution. Once I had eliminated all the blood from my skin I too leaded my mind to them. Clothes? Rémy's are too big, mine and Sylvie's are far to feminine. Hmm…I do still have some of Mama's clothing hanging up in the wardrobe and also in the large trunk. The trunk! Papa's clothes are stored there also! I jumped up from my seat alerting Sylvie and Rémy.

"My papa's clothes! I still have them!" I announced.

"You do?" Sylvie asked

"Oui, I'm sure there is a pair of pyjamas also"

"Well then, do you mind if we let the boy borrow them?"

"No of course not" I stated not knowing if that was entirely true. But, before I could go over mentally what I had agreed to, I left the room walking into mine. My easel was still set up with the window open, looking out at the now dark Paris. Quickly I turned my lamp on before closing the window and its shutters. Kneeling down on the bare wooden floorboards next to my bed, I reached under tugging out the old trunk. Opening it up, my nostrils were filled with a musky scent. Within in it were some of my Mama's dresses and my Papa's clothing. Quickly I searched through looking for some kind of sleepwear. Soon I found my fathers red and white striped pyjamas, pulling them out of the trunk. I held the fabric in my hands remembering the memories of my dear father. Funnily enough, I recall my mother making these exact pyjamas. Somehow I didn't know if I wanted to lend a complete stranger my beloved fathers clothing. So many precious memories.

"Monique?" I heard Sylvie's voice say as she walked into my room. That is when she caught me hugging my fathers striped pyjamas.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oui" I nodded "I've found them. They were where I said they were. In the trunk"

My voice was low and passive. I was helpless now. I had already allowed them to dress the unconscious man in the pair of pyjamas. I would feel bad for not lending them also.

"Good, may I have them now? Rémy has already begun to undress him" She stated holding out her hand. Without another moment, I forced the clothing into Sylvie's grasp.

I couldn't help but feel hurt and guilty for handing them over. How would have Mama taken it to know her own made pyjamas for her husband were covering some stranger. A stranger who could be a German. I shook the troubling thoughts from my head following Sylvie back to the mans room. It wasn't long before Rémy had dressed the man in my fathers pyjamas, allowing Sylvie and I to enter. Staring at the man I couldn't help but feel good about letting him borrow my fathers clothing. After all he did suit the pyjamas, and they fitted him quite nicely.

"Nothing in his pants pocket" Rémy affirmed after searching through his black trousers. "Not even a trace of lint"

Sylvie sighed with her finger resting on her lips.

"I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes" she replied pensively, tucking the sleeping man into his covers.

"When do you think he will wake?" I asked concerned. What if he wakes during the night? What if he never wakes?

"I'm not one hundred percent sure" she answered "But we'll keep the bell with him, just in case he does wake and we're not here. And we'll have to check up on him regularly"

Sylvie then placed a bell from the shelf carefully down on the bedside table, making sure it didn't make any noise.

"But for now let us have our dinner. I don't know about you two, but I'm feeling rather famished"

I had to agree with her. My stomach was empty and began to punish me for it with grumbles. I followed both Sylvie and Rémy out to the kitchen before having one last look at the man. How he looked rather peaceful, too peaceful. But his breathing was normal and steady to my luck. I left the door slightly ajar just in the event he did wake and we didn't hear the bell ringing. During dinner we all made a note of mentioning dessert without Sylvie's famous apple crumb pie. Instead, it was the story of how I went to the orchard and brought back an unknown injured man. Somehow I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive. I couldn't wait to tell the rest of our employee's and friends of the man. And I also couldn't wait for him to wake from his deep sleep.

My still curious state would be in its element. How I wanted to know what had happened to him. I also wanted to know his history. So many questions. But during our dinner, we did take moments of silence making sure we couldn't hear the bell. Some parts of our late tea, my ears continued to play tricks on me, lending me to believe the bell was indeed ringing. However, It was just my imagination being fuelled by my anticipation. Before I retired to bed, Sylvie and Rémy had a last check up on the man. They told me he was as they had left him last time. Silent and wounded. From tonight's excitement, my mind was preoccupied with other things rather than my nightly terrors. And I planned to keep it that way. Without my sleeping pills trying to avoid my nightmares was hopeless. Just stay positive Monique. There is enough on your plate to keep the bad dreams away. That's when I thought back to the man. I wondered if he was being attacked by his subconscious. If he were having nice peaceful dreams or dark terrifying ones.


	6. Haunting NightmareDesires of the Heart

**I would just like to make a warning for this chapter. It has violent sexual content that may offend so please do not read if you get offended easily. But anyhoo! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A HAUNTING NIGHTMARE AND DESIRES OF THE HEART**

_Dusk. Not a very good time to be roaming the streets of newly occupied Paris. Especially with Nazi officers scattered around the city. _

"_Come on Monique" my mother hurried me. We had spent the day collecting previsions for what may come with the Germans staying within our beloved Country. The sky was quickly turning darker by the minute leaving both Mama and me in a state of anxiety. I rushed along side her, holding the shopping firmly in my grasp so I didn't drop any of it. Gradually, fear began to increase causing my heartbeat to quicken. There was a tavern up ahead with only one lamp lighting the entrance. I felt Mama's arm slip around mine tugging me closer to herself in an act to protect me from the horrors within the building. We made it easily passed the front door before we heard a rowdy group of about five drunken Nazi soldiers make their way out. Swiftly without trying to draw attention towards us, I looked back at them stumbling their way out onto the streets, mumbling quietly to each other. One of them who looked to be the leader was giving them a slurred hurry up. He was the only one who stood in the light of the lamp with his eyes fixed on us. You could see the cruel intentions in his cold merciless blue eyes._

"_Monique" my mother muttered with a nervous voice. I turned back to face the road ahead of us, hoping and praying that we would make it back safely to the Café. We hastened our pace as we heard one of the Nazi soldiers call out to us. I began to hear my heart thump louder and louder as the Nazis followed us down the road._

"_Come back my hübsche Damen!" The leader shouted calling us 'Pretty Ladies' in German. That was something I didn't want to here. Now I wished Archie had never taught me German. The soldiers were gaining on us and I could tell Mama was thinking in sheer panic._

"_Monique" she said pulling my ear close to her mouth. "See that dark alley up ahead?"_

_I nodded to scared to know what she was about to do._

"_I want you to run as fast as you can down that alley without looking back. I don't want you to turn back for me whatever happens. Just run until you return to Sylvie. If hiding is necessary, then do it. Don't let them catch you Moni"_

_Tears were escaping my eyes as my mother ordered me to leave her. I couldn't leave her in the company of drunken Nazis. It had already dawned on me what they had planned for us. But I didn't want that to be my mother's fate. Without a warning Mama kissed my cheek roughly, holding me close for the last time._

"_I love you Monique" and with that she pushed me in the direction of the dark damp alleyway. I obeyed her wishes quickly hiding behind a large stack of crates, sitting on old sheets of newspaper. In-between a space in the boxes, I saw the group of Nazis surround Mama backing her up against a brick wall. I watched two of the soldiers push her up against it holding her firmly in their powerful grasp. My gaze quickly turned to the leader who stared at Mama with the look of a predator. He flung off his hat letting it fall to the ground revealing his golden coloured hair. On the left side of his face was a small obvious scar, which became more noticeable in the light of the lamp. I watched the leader stalk her as if he were a hawk and she were a mouse, nearing her in the most intimidating way ever. Mama stood still wearing a brave but quivering face staring at him also. _

"_Do it Erich, do it" one of the soldiers said in their foreign tongue. The leader was named Erich. Something I would never forget along with his cold and hard appearance. I heard Erich's belt clink as he began to undo his pants. Before anything happened I turned away holding my hands firmly in front of my mouth to stop the screams that were erupting out of me. The tears became more frequent making my cheeks soaking wet. My body was trembling with absolute fear and helplessness. Then came the high agonizing scream of my mother, which rang through the whole of Paris. My heartbeat felt like it was about to burst with the amount of horror I was witnessing. I moved my hands to my ears pushing down on them trying my best to stop myself from hearing the noise. But it was useless. Just as useless as I felt hearing my mother cry and not being able to help her. I wish I could have ran out there to save her, but then her efforts to save me would have been in vain. The screams carried on and I felt myself quickly lose what sanity I had left. Suddenly I saw a fickler of light on the building in front of me. I began to feel hope, which as quickly as it came left as the person inside, closed the blinds. We were alone. Nobody was risking to save my mother. Helpless. We were both helpless. Screams and grunts. Screams and grunts. Screams and grunts as every Nazi pig had his go with my mother. No longer could I stand the sounds. No longer could I endure listening to my mothers cries. Screams and grunts. Screams and grunts. Screams, grunts, and bang! The sound of Erich's pistol went off and the world around me went black. It was quiet at first before I felt hands grab me from within the darkness. Each one tugging at me, pulling me in different directions. Soon they had pinned me down and above me, I saw the cold cruel blue eyes of Erich. I struggled trying to escape with fear driving my actions. I tried to scream but nothing was coming from my mouth. Repeatedly I pushed with all my might to produce a strong scream, but nothing. Only the screams of my mothers, which haunt me._

A piercing high-pitched scream erupted out of my mouth as I flung up in my bed. I was covered in a cold sweat from head to toe finding my body stuck to the sheets. I quickly scanned my surroundings finding myself in my bedroom back in Sylvie's Café. Taking deep breaths to calm my stressful state I heard Sylvie enter the room wrapping her cream coloured robe around her pear shaped figure. She ran to my lamp turning it on to light up my dark room.

"Monique, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"I do not know," I stated with a quivering voice, realizing warm tears were falling from my frightened hazel eyes. Sylvie sat down near me on the bed, pulling me into a comforting hug. I released my emotions holding onto her tight for support. The motherly love was something I needed at times like these. And Sylvie was the only one who could help me with that. She held me until I had finally freed my terrifying experience for the night. As she pulled away her aging face wore a sympathetic look. She stroked my forehead gently.

"Cold sweat. I'll get you a cloth" Sylvie got up and walked passed my bed, down to the bathroom, which was hidden from my room by two large French doors. She rummaged through one of the bathroom cabinets soon pulling out a small cloth. Folding it in half as she returned, she then began to dab my wet forehead. I could still here my Mamas screams echo through my distressed head making my nerves more restless. I tried my best to relax as I laid back down but it was useless. Sylvie saw my anguish and tucked me back down to rest.

"I'll go make you some tea," she said in a soft understanding voice. Sylvie removed the cloth from my head placing it down on my bedside table. She left without another word leaving my door slightly ajar. I took a trembled sigh hugging myself under the sheets. With my best effort, I pushed the nightmare or memory out of my mind but to no avail. I'm just so glad Sylvie is there for me. Every night we repeat the same routine depending on how bad the nightmare was. That's if you would call it a nightmare when really it is a horrible reoccurring memory. I closed my eyes to help calm myself but whenever I did I saw those cold cruel eyes of Erich's and my struggling mother. Quick as a flash I opened them again with my heart thumping fast and loud within my chest. Minutes past and I had spent the time forcing myself to be positive about them. But that would never work. Half of the time, I worried about night-time because of these dreadful dreams. Soon Sylvie returned holding my cup of warm chamomile tea in her hand. I sat up retrieving it from her as she sat on the bed with me.

"Merci" I said taking a sip. Sylvie waited with me until I had finished my relaxing and calming tea. She left, wishing me a good night's sleep. I sunk back down into my covers trying my very best to fall into a peaceful slumber. But I just couldn't. Something was niggling at my semi relaxed mind. Minutes and hours passed and still I couldn't fall asleep. My brain was too exhausted from the nightmare to function properly yet. Instead I thought about the man. I wondered if he was alright. If he were awake yet. Had Sylvie checked up on him? Why was I worrying about him? I didn't even know him and yet here I was panicking about the state he was in. But after all I had saved him from certain death. I would hate for him to slip into darkness under mine, Sylvie's and Rémy's watch. What if he can't reach the bell? Or we don't hear it? What happens if he knocks his wound and bleed's to death? I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. Suddenly I realized what had been annoying me for these sleepless hours. It wasn't my night mare that had done it. No that was cured by the tea.

It was the man. The man who laid unconscious in the next room. Without anymore minutes wasted on my worried thoughts I leapt out of bed wrapping my red satin robe about my curvaceous figure. Small and silent steps I took when passing Sylvie's and Rémy's bedrooms, not wanting to wake them. Especially Sylvie, since I had, had her up earlier. I hoped also I hadn't waken Rémy in my fearful outburst. How lovely his first stay was going, I mused. Soon with the help of my silent stealthy movement I had made it to the bedroom door. Gently I twisted the knob letting myself in without invitation. There he was. The man laid calmly underneath his bed covers, not even alarmed at my arrival. He was motionless as before. My bare foot steps were slow as I travelled along the carpet towards him. The fire flicked different shades of orange upon his skin making it at least healthier looking. Once seated I watched his chest rise up and down at a normal pace. His wounded shoulder had been bandaged up and now was placed in a sling.

His eyes remained shut and I couldn't help but wonder what colour they were. Were they a chocolate brown? A sky blue? Or a sea green? His lips were thin and missing colour like the rest of his skin. They were closed, but not tightly. Closed enough so you couldn't see his teeth, leaving you once again wondering if he had white or yellow ones. Or did he have none at all. What did my fathers pyjamas hide? Of course I had noticed his well toned torso before. But there were other mysteries hidden by the clothing. Did he have a patch of hair on his chest? Any scars? Was his body a façade and gave you the impression that he were thin and frail but really he was quite muscular and strong. What did his voice sound like? Was it deep and husky or high and squeaky? What accent did he have? French? German? English? And how many languages could he speak? Little or a lot? So many questions and no answers. How it was killing me not knowing who he was. After a frustrated sigh, I leaned over him a little more listening to his breathing. So faint it was, but had an obvious strain lingering within it. Gazing at his face I couldn't help but acknowledge that he were handsome. Just the way his face held his striking features. And his neck, he was obviously relaxed, but it appeared tense and strained showing his muscles. Its form made me feel eager. Eager to reach out and place my lips upon it. Smell his skin, take in his scent. Place gentle kisses along these tense contours and then small bites.

The thoughts excited me waking up some passionate being from within me. It had almost scared me. I was oblivious to this Monique. I had never thought of a man in this way before. Maybe a few times, but never have I wanted to bite a neck before. I sounded almost like a vampire. Smiling embarrassingly at the theory, I shook it away. It was clear I felt physical attraction to this unknown man. I guess the thrill of not knowing him also helped fuel my excitement. Just watching him was teasing me. How I just wanted to feel his skin. I wanted to know how it felt. The texture and the temperature. I could handle it no longer. Extending my hand, I silently and slowly reached forth to the mans handsome face. The action seemed to last forever, like I was stuck in slow motion. But my heart however began to quicken with fervour. It was spreading through my veins like a wild fire. Lighting up my body with anticipation. My hand hovered inches from his skin, until finally my finger tips made contact with his cheek. An electric pulse hit my heart sending a delightful shiver through my body. I gasped as a reaction before stroking the mans face. How it was so very smooth. My hand became more adventuress moving along to his chin. My fingers rose up and down slightly as they travelled over his small beauty spots which decorated his pallid face. I caressed his masculine jaw feeling another pleasant shiver run down my spine. Suddenly without a warning, the man made a heavy groan and creased his brow. Quickly I removed my hand from his now lively face, with my heart pounding. His head moved about and his face wore a distressed expression. Until he opened his eyes. His striking light blue eyes. They were full of absolute confusion. Looking right into them I felt the world stop. Everything froze. Time and space. I felt a warm delightful feeling radiant from his eyes. I was absolutely captivated. Soon the confusion had spread to his face, as he pulled away from my gaze to search the room.

"Where am I?" he asked in German. That's when I felt my heart fall with disappointment. How I regret asking that question repeatedly in my head. But I didn't linger on the displeasure too long, this man was in question also.

"Your in 'Sylvie's Café', in Paris" I answered back clearly. The confusion on his face grew along with a look of worry.

"Who are you? And why am I here?"

"I'm Monique. I found you in our orchard. You had been shot through the shoulder and were unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

He looked at me with slight frustration and strain. Pursing his lips, I could see him going through his memories trying his very best to recall what had happened. But, nothing. Just his worried expressions. Especially when he saw the condition of his right arm.

"No, I can't remember" he stated distraughtly. His chest was rising faster than before, making it look as if he were going into a panic attack.

"Well then… what's your name?" I asked trying to get him to calm down. Maybe changing the subject will help. His enchanting troubled eyes met mine, but they became worse with my question. They darted about frantically and stressed out immensely. The painful expression was brought back to his handsome face.

"Um- its…..ah-hmm" his voice trembled and was streaked of perplexity. The man again struggled with my question and almost looked panicked. I sat closer to him waiting patiently for him to reply. He continued searching for the answer inside his troubled and injured mind. Suddenly in his panicking state, his hand met his wounded head. But as quickly as it was put there it came back off again as he felt the sudden strike of pain.

"Ahh!" he winced clenching his eyes shut. Quick as a flash, I moved in, taking his hand in mine.

"Stop it" I ordered "Just be calm"

No matter what, the man's expression was still one of frustration. His breathing had become much more fierce in his outburst also.

"Just stay calm, otherwise you'll aggravate your injuries"

His eyes met mine once again as he stopped all other movements. This time I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I can't remember who I am" he stated with a softer tone. All of a sudden I felt the grip of his hand in mine become tighter. I felt his feeling of helplessness pass onto me. How I felt helpless not knowing what to do. This poor man has lost his memories. But, I quickly came up with a solution to stop his panic.

"Just relax, I'm sure with some more rest you'll remember. Close your eyes and relax" I told him in a gentle voice. He took a deep breath, leaning back into his pillow. The mans eyes returned to mine reading the comfort in them. And not long after, they hid behind their sockets into what I hoped was a peaceful stress free state.

"Just relax" I repeated softly. My hand was still entwined with his and now sat on his chest. He was warm and his grip was much more gentle than before. How I wanted to reach over to him and place a comforting kiss on his weary head. German or not German, the attraction was still there. Even if I do hate them. And I do. I haven't heard the full story of his life. He may also oppose Nazis. But, now I doubt the rest of my questions will be answered. He has no clue to who he is or what happened. Let's just hope that with rest he may in fact recover his memories. But I was full of uncertainty. Let him rest first, let him relax. I stroked his hand tenderly, before extending my other free hand to his head. I pushed back a thread of his dark honey coloured hair which caused those baby blues to open once again. He smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was a smile nevertheless. I too responded back with a grin, stroking his head. Soon he had fallen back asleep, snoring ever so softly. I didn't leave his side or pull away from his limp grip. I stayed right where I was, falling asleep soon myself.


	7. Denial is a Whole lot Cheaper

**So sorry for those who have been waiting patiently for me to update. School has been very hectic! But anyways! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy! ****BTW Thanks Hyperia for the translations. **

* * *

**DENIAL IS A WHOLE LOT CHEAPER**

The sun shone through the thin curtains, meeting my awakening eyes. My vision was blurred at first before I rubbed away the sleep. My focus was clearer now, letting me gaze down at the still sleeping man. The colour of his skin was much healthier looking in the light, he also looked more handsome. For one brief moment my mind recalled all that had happened last night regarding him. He had wakened, spoke German, and lost his memory. His skin was soft, his eyes were a striking light blue and his smile was enough to make you swoon. Stretching, while I was still wrapped up in my thoughts, I heard the door click making me almost jump out of my skin. Quickly I stood up alert, turning to see Sylvie in the door way as surprised as I was.

"Jesus Sylvie" I gasped, holding my hand over my pounding chest.

"Sorry Monique" she smiled thoughtfully. "I thought you would still be asleep"

I nodded, as she made her way into the room holding a silver tray. The room was suddenly filled with the scent of vegetable soup, from the plate situated on that tray.

"I see you made your way from the comforts of your own bed to the chair" she stated.

"Oui, I couldn't sleep after you left" I explained "I thought I should check on the man"

"And was he fine?"

"Oui, he woke up"

Sylvie turned her head towards me stunned at the news. So much so, she lost track of what she was doing and knocked the tray into the bell standing on the bedside table. It fell making a chorus of loud ringing. Quickly I looked to the man whose body had jumped at the sudden noise, waking him with a fright. He held his head with a pained expression.

"Ahh" he winced

"Shit" Sylvie swore "Get him to sit back Monique"

I placed my hand on his unwounded shoulder moving him back slowly. He continued to cringe at the pain, now slipping his hand in mine. The electric shock of delight ran through my veins as our skin met. Sylvie at this time was carefully picking up the bell without setting off the ring again. The now rude awakened man tilted his head back onto the pillow, causing his neck to stretch and tense up. I gazed at the muscles which were clearly taut underneath his fair skin. How I felt the urge to lean forward and kiss his neck ever so softly. Start from the base of it and make my up, kissing his bulging Adam's apple, then reaching his jaw line and finally caressing his thin lips with my own.

"My head aches" He stated with a pained tone, still in his foreign tongue. I shook myself mentally forgetting about my desire.

"What did he just say? He's not what I think he is?" Sylvie asked bending over him slightly, investigating the situation.

"He said his head aches" I replied "And yes he's German"

I heard her sigh deeply before speaking again.

"I'll get him some pain killers" Sylvie stated moving into the bathroom attached. I heard her rummage through the cupboards searching for the medicine. The man still laid in pain tightening the grip on my hand.

"You'll be fine" I assured stroking his skin, keeping him calm. He pursed his lips together with a small yet painful nod. Soon I heard Sylvie's footsteps enter the room.

"Tell him to sit up Monique" she ordered clearly. I repeated Sylvie's instructions to the man, helping him rise up slowly. She then knelt down next to me holding the glass of water which had already dissolved the aspirin.

"Right, you need to take this" she said holding the medication out to him. He didn't need me to translate, taking the glass straight away. We watched him down the medicine in one go, before taking a deep disgusted breath at the end.

"Danke" he nodded gratefully giving the cup back to Sylvie.

"What did he say?" she asked me quietly.

"He said thank you"

"Well, that's quite alright" she told the man, as I translated it back to him. "The pain should subside soon, Just relax"

Again he nodded slightly, not wanting to aggravate his head injury anymore.

"I've also prepared some vegetable soup for your breakfast, I hope you like it" Sylvie stated replacing the empty glass in her hand with the warm delicious smelling soup. She took a spoonful, gently blowing on it to remove a wealthy amount of the heat. Next the spoonful was hovering in front of the man's mouth, who looked cautious when nearing it. But soon he had his first taste, with a satisfied smile.

"You like it?" Sylvie asked with a friendly grin, while I translated.

"Wunderbar" he replied taking another spoonful.

"Wonderful" I explained to Sylvie, whose smile had become wider. She kept feeding him, and I couldn't help but notice how much she was enjoying it. Her brown eyes shone with happiness, and her lips wouldn't stop forming a smile. It was almost as if this man was portraying a small boy, her small boy. I could almost feel the same joy she felt, mothering this man. Just like the same joy she radiates when she's mothering me.

"Oh my" Sylvie said "I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Sylvie"

While her hand was free she placed it on her chest repeating her name. Quickly I translated.

"Sylvie" he repeated with his clear German accent, pointing at her "Monique"

His baby blues switched to me making my heart slightly flutter.

"Oui, Sylvie and Monique. We live and work in a café, with another man named Rémy" Sylvie told him. "What's your name?"

It was too late. Sylvie had asked the question before I could explain to her the complications of the mans awakening last night. Before I could tell her of the panic that took him when I asked the exact question. But she was about to find out. His enchanting eyes once again were occupied by frustration. His face was troubled and worried as he once again searched for the answer. And just like last night it was all in vain. Quick as a flash the panic had taken over his body. Sylvie knew exactly what was happening to him, handing me the soup swiftly so she could calm him.

"Stop it, stop it. You'll make your wounds worse" she ordered trying to calm the restless man down.

"Its ok" I assured him, once I had placed the plate down on the table. "Just relax"

Sylvie had him lying down holding her hand across his better shoulder. His brow was creased with a frustrated expression. I hated seeing him like this. I hated seeing him suffer. Quickly I took his hand in mine trying to soothe his distressed state. How his pale skin was so warm and soft compared to mine. I held it tight, but not too tight just enough to comfort him. Just enough to let him know he was going to be alright, but even I didn't know if that was going to be the case.

"Just deep breaths" Sylvie said, showing him what she meant by deep breathing herself. I too copied her watching his eyes frantically switch from each of us. Soon we had him relaxed, leaning his weary head back upon the pillow.

"Can't remember who he is" I stated turning to Sylvie.

"I gathered that" She replied looking down at him deep in her knowledgeable thoughts. I watched her facial expressions change from frowning to the pursing of her plump lips. Next she would place her thin fingers upon those lips before rocking her body gently from side to side.

"Amnesia" she said simply. "It would be obvious from his head wound"

I nodded disheartened by the news, but Sylvie was right. It was pretty obvious from last nights example.

"Will he get his memory back?" I asked still hopeful.

"Depends, we'll need to wait for the bump to disappear first. And that could be awhile"

The man stared back up at us curious to what we were saying. At least I've learnt he can't speak French. I gave him a smile just to keep him in a soothing state, not wanting to see his mind suffer anymore. My questions I know will never be answered, at least not yet. However one was still constantly on my mind. I hope he wasn't a Nazi. Even though that probably was the case. However denial is a whole lot cheaper.

"All we can do now is let him rest" Sylvie stated.

"Do you think we could try and trigger his memory?"

"We could, but not now"

"Alright, but do you think we could get in touch with the Résistance? They may have a way of finding his identity" I suggested, already impatient with his lost memory. Sylvie shook her head.

"The Résistance are much to busy with other issues, plus its best just to let him heal first"

I nodded.

"Ok then" Sylvie sighed "I'll run some examinations on him and clean his wound. He may also want something else to eat"

"You know I could do that for you Sylvie" I stated, hoping she would let me. But somehow I doubted it.

"Non, I need you to help open up the café with Rémy. Plus you're taking Josephine's shift today, remember?"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot" I exclaimed holding my free hand to my head in realization.

"Well, you better get ready" Sylvie explained looking down at her wrist watch "You've only got forty five minutes until open time"

I nodded with a sigh, looking down at the man whose lids were closed gently in order for him to relax. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay right here and clean his wounds. Letting go of his hand will leave me without his delightful electric feel. It wasn't fair I wanted to doctor him up and be in his company. Instead I had to work in a Nazi occupied café, giving those pigs Frances best food and beverages. Reluctantly I slipped my hand from his, noticing how large his one was compared to mine. This action caused his eyes to flash open with curiosity.

"Sylvie is going to be staying here with you, I'm just going to be in the café. I'll come and see you when I can" I clarified "Auf Wiedersehen"

I gave him a smile before turning to leave.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Monique" he replied with his heavenly voice. His words seemed to rush around my veins hitting my heart with a delightful feeling. The smile on my face brightened.


	8. A Desire Named Rowan

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been feeling very uninspired lately, so i do apologise if the chapter isnt as great as it could be. But other than that enjoy!**

* * *

**A DESIRE NAMED ROWAN**

The café was busy today, filled to the brim with Nazis. I guess the busy part was excellent for business, but the Nazi part was not so great. Almost every one of them is loud and obnoxious; otherwise they keep to themselves and act intimidating. Either way I hate their rotten guts. If I had my way every bagel and croissant would be tainted with poison, but of course the Résistance had other ways of dealing with the swine. Like for instance, blowing up railways and attacking German Headquarters. And I got stuck with making counterfeit papers, even though I don't despise my gift, I just wish I could do more.

What I hated most about the Nazis was their manners, especially to us females running the place. On many occasions whilst I was leaning over a table in order to clean it I have been slapped on the rear end by soldiers. I never knew how to react well to the action, mostly going red in the face with anger. Sometimes I would feel absolutely violated that I would storm into the back room and cry. Sylvie would always turn up, comfort me and tell me to have the rest of the day off. After that I spent the remainder of the day in my room painting or drawing trying to relax myself. Genevieve when it happened to her, would just giggle innocently, feeling complimented when they did it. She was such a flirt, even with Germans. I couldn't help but wonder if she did put out for other boys other than Jacque. Maybe even men. All I knew was she wasn't at all pure. And to think she is younger than me.

Anyway, that's why when cleaning the tables you walk right round it, not leaning forward. And I always stepped a few steps back after making an order or dropping one off just in case one of the soldiers slaps you. It's happened to Josephine a few times before. Speaking of Josephine, she visited us at lunch time with little Francis. He was only nine years old and already resembled his father. Dark twinkling eyes with a cheeky grin. However his father had perished with Sylvie's husband on the battle fields. I couldn't understand how these women were so brave once they lost their loved ones. I enjoyed seeing Francis again, treating him to a slice of chocolate cake. Josephine and him sat at the last remaining table, as the Nazi's had commandeered the others. But I smelt trouble when a group of Germans marched through the doors demanding a table. Josephine didn't mind relocating to the back, she couldn't really mind anyway. If a Nazi wants a table he gets one. It infuriated me the way we had to treat them like god damn royalty.

Today seemed to draw on forever though. It was Nazi after Nazi. Just when you think you get rid of one, two more walk through the café's doors. Some smoking on big cigars, others dragging on small cigarettes. Some choosing to sit outside, others in the small library and others near the bar. Some higher ranked some only Privates; Some even with French girlfriends. Talking, flirting and kissing. It made me sick. How could these French girls betray our country by sleeping with our enemy? I despised Horizontal Collaborators. That's what they were known as in the Résistance; French woman having sexual relations with Nazi soldiers. I hated them as much as I hated any other type of collaborators or traitors. I knew there were probably traitors who came into the café all the time. They were all just as bad as the Nazis.

I wanted the day to end in a hurry so I could see the man again. I just couldn't keep my mind off him. But time wasn't on my side. It never was. I couldn't get the man's last words to me out of my head. 'Auf Wiedersehen Monique' How his voice was so divine. It wasn't too high or too deep, it was just right. Just perfect. Sylvie came down to help run the place after thirty minutes of tending to the man's wounds. She said he had fallen back asleep and it was the best for him. I didn't disagree, but how I wanted to talk to him again. I yearned to hear his heavenly voice and see his beautiful baby blues. I envied Sylvie for being a nurse. She didn't have to spend the day serving Nazis. She was upstairs checking up on the slumbering man. Of course I could have checked up on him and how I wanted to, but Sylvie said I made a promise to Josephine. I didn't even get to see him during my lunch break. Not even I thought that was fair. Checking up on someone is easy. Anyone can do it, I even did it last night. But I didn't let the jealously and frustration get me down. It was bad enough poor Rémy and I had to put up with an irritable Genevieve. She was still grumpy from yesterday with Jacque and would take it out on all of us. Most of the time she wouldn't even speak to us, other times she'd just snap. Working with her was like walking on egg shells. I honestly wouldn't have minded giving her a poisoned bagel either.

After a long painful day at work and a long session of preparing and eating dinner, Sylvie suggested I read to the man. I wasn't feeling so jealous now and felt extremely bad for thinking of Sylvie in that way. She's done a lot for me and here I am fighting over some stranger with her. She also suggested that I should be the one to feed him his dessert. A piece of left over chocolate cake from today's rush. I immediately agreed, treating her to a smile before gathering up my collection of French short stories from my room. Each of them were stacked carefully in my arms, weighing me down also. I stumbled towards the man's room, struggling to open the door having to shove the books underneath the arm that held the chocolate cake, while the other turned the knob. The door shifted slightly leaving me to push the rest of my way in. And to my surprise, the man was sitting up in his bed with a friendly smile on his thin lips. That handsome face and smile was enough to make my heart burst with bliss. It warmed me completely, especially when those baby blues met my own eyes. My face wore a bright smile greeting his own. It was if time had stopped and I was lost in those pools of blue, letting complete delight rush through my veins. His enchanting gaze let me forget about my dreadful slow day in the café. It also distracted me, causing the books in my possession to fall from my faltering hold. Each one fell with a thump hitting the heavy patterned carpet. I felt my cheeks heat up, resembling the colour of a tomato.

"Oh my" I said embarrassed kneeling down to pick them up. I saw the man reach over the bed from the corner of my eye.

"Are you ok Monique?" his voiced streaked with concern and laughter. I turned to him smiling myself seeing his thin lips curled up into a grin.

"Ja, I just got distracted" I mused stacking the books into my arm again. Carefully, I set the books down on the small table whilst pulling its neighbouring seat next to the bed. I took a deep breath bringing the colour of my face back to its normal shade.

"I've brought you your dessert" I stated with smile sitting down onto the chair "It's one of Sylvie's best recipes for chocolate cake"

"Mm, looks divine" he replied sitting himself up closer to me. I then removed the white napkin from the side of the plate before placing it down on the table. Unfolding it I began to feel the excitement swiftly growing within me. So much so I was struggling to actually set it out. The man however didn't notice a thing, acting if this was normal. Still his gaze was plastered on me making it worse. Finally I had the napkin unfolded and now it was ready to be tucked into the man's collar. The moment I had been waiting for. I held it out with my hands, hesitating as it got closer to his constantly rising chest. Again the eagerness was spreading through my veins, fuelling my desire to touch him. Biting my lip, my hands slowly met his neck which was beginning to produce stubble. As I made contact with his skin it sent an electric pulse to my heart. The man's gaze was on me still, and now I believed he was wondering what was taking so long. Quickly, in an act break the spell, I tucked the top of the napkin inside the pyjamas collar not allowing my hands to linger near his body any longer. Who knows what I may have done if I had left them there. I absolutely know what would have happened. They would have moved down the front of his hard chest, exploring every tense muscle and crease. The thought sent me in some kind of fever giving me such warm fuzzy feelings of delight. It was almost as if I were going to swoon. On the double, I slapped myself mentally before the man could notice what kind of enchantment he had on me. I then picked up the plate of cake slicing a small bit off before giving him a spoonful.

"Here" I said, noticing my breathing was still rather erratic. I guess that's probably because I'm nearing his mouth now. The spoon lingered close to his thin lips, until he opened them allowing the cake to pass through into his mouth. Chewing, he nodded slightly, obviously impressed with the taste.

"It truly was divine" he stated as I gave him another piece.

"I bet you've just made Sylvie's day" I replied with a grin. He took another mouthful before speaking again.

"And what's made your day Fraulein Monique?"

That was a hard question. Well not necessarily as my favourite part of the day was seeing him again. Should I tell him? I don't want to sound too strange I guess.

"Umm" I began "What's made my day was seeing you again, after you woke up this morning. Not with the help of the bell of course, but seeing you again after last night…And knowing that you're okay"

My words were stuttered as I felt nervous trying to hide my apparent feelings. I didn't want to scare him and plus I had just met him. He's a complete stranger, it's merely infatuation. It had to be.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked him back, knowing it sounded slightly stupid.

"Reasonable, I'm confined to the bed for I don't know long with a wounded arm and head. And what's worse I can't remember who I am" he said trying to jest about the state he was in.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up" I replied, feeling immensely bad for my stupid question.

"Don't be, I've faced the fact that my memory may never come back. There's nothing we can do"

His statement was one of frustration, but was slightly masked by his half smile. I didn't at all want to believe it, and forced myself not to. I had to at least give him that hope he may indeed get his memory returned.

"I disagree; we can trigger your memory by showing you pictures and reading to you. That may help?" I explained, knowing it was worth a try "I just don't want you to be upset again"

My voice had become quieter but a lot more meaningful. It was true; I didn't want him to become distressed again. I don't think he or I could take it.

"That means a lot Monique, danke" he was smiling again, it was that breathtaking smile if his.

"It's fine; I just can't imagine what it's like without a memory"

"For one it's deeply frustrating"

"I can imagine that" I mused with a thoughtful smile. Scooping up another piece of the cake, we both fell silent. All that was heard was his chewing and scraping of the spoon upon the plate. So many questions ran through my head. How I wanted to ask them, but didn't. Upsetting him would be the worst thing to do. Look at him, confined to the bed, his right arm in a sling and his head in a thick bandage. I know how he was only joking and had already convinced himself that he may never get his memory returned. But, seeing him happy made me happy. Seeing his thin lips curled up into a sly grin, emphasising his beauty spot made me more than happy.

"Monique?" the man asked, waking me from my thoughts of him.

"Ja?" I replied watching his contemplating gaze fall to mine.

"You wouldn't mind explaining once again where you found me? Your theory maybe correct, it may help me recall whatever had happened"

"Well, of course I would, but it's just, Sylvie wants you to rest your head. I don't think we should start finding your memory just yet. I don't want to put you any kind of hurt…" I trailed off feeling extremely compassionate. I was waiting for a look of disappointment, but he just began to grin with a slight shake of his head.

"You cannot hurt me Fraulein Monique" his hand was on mine, radiating warm heat. His hold was firm, but gentle. Like if I were a lover about to slip out of his grasp, he was there to hold me softly. I gasped in reaction feeling the fever take hold once again. My eyes met his reassuring stare, leading me back into the pools of sparkling blue. How I wanted to fall into his embrace and let him cradle me for the rest of the night. Let him explore my body with his warm hands…

"Please Monique? I will not breathe a word to Sylvie" his own voice becoming smooth as he pressed on.

"Well," I started "It couldn't really hurt that much"

Shrugging, I was still unsure if this was the right thing to do. I didn't want to let him down and then I didn't want to disobey Sylvie's orders. Still, I explained.

"Okay, behind the café there's an orchard with a river that runs along it. I was out picking apples for Sylvie when I noticed you lying amongst the wildflowers. Of course I was shocked to find you there, as well, nobody else knows of the place. I hadn't a clue to how you ended up there as the rest of the area is surround by forest which I believe stretches on. Anyway, I went to check up on you, noticing a branch from a tree was lying next to your unconscious head. I assume that's what had knocked you out" I told him.

"Then I noticed your wound, on your shoulder. It was made by a bullet. Sylvie and Rémy by then were inspecting your injuries once we returned to the house. Whatever happened to you it seems to me someone was trying to….trying to kill you"

By this time I had dropped eye contact with him, not wanting to watch his distraught state again. But he didn't become upset. He just caressed his jaw deep in thought. Silence had invaded the room, leaving me to wonder whether or not he had recovered a part of his memory. At first I was too afraid to ask. He may have another panic attack. But that wasn't the case, he just wore that contemplative look.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked knowing it was safe to speak to him. He made a deep sigh, twitching his thin lips to the side.

"Nein. Nothing at all" he begun "I am curious to why I was being attacked though"

"I am too" I agreed swiftly, not wanting him to ponder on the idea for too long. Who knows what it could do to his healing psyche.

"Why would someone want to kill me? Am I some kind of criminal? Have I committed a horrible crime?" he brainstormed aloud, sucking on his thin bottom lip. I just gave him a look of uncertainty shrugging my shoulders. Please stop thinking about it, I begged in my mind. He kept making my denial weaker asking these hurtful questions. They were hurtful because a part of me was convinced it could be true. He may in fact be a Nazi who was attacked by a Résistance group. Quickly I thought up a way to change the subject.

"Well, I guess my theory didn't work at all"

"I guess not. It was worth a try" he nodded slightly with a constant pondering gaze. At least he wasn't saying it aloud anymore.

"Ja, maybe once you have healed properly I could take you down to the river. It may trigger your memory" I stated, knowing that would be our best bet in finding out who he was.

"Danke Monique" he was smiling again, with his eyes sparkling. He was staring right at me giving me a slight blush and that delightful fever. I felt the blissful tingle on every inch of my skin causing my heart to quicken with fervour.

"You're welcome…um…ah" stammering I was waiting for his name, but of course reality hit me. I got so caught up in my delight that I had forgotten he doesn't have a name.

"Um, well, you're just welcome" My blushing was now a form of physical embarrassment. Pull yourself together Monique, I repeated in my head.

"Hmm, I don't even have a name" The man mused with a grin. I once again felt bad. No, worse than I did before. I just have to keep reminding him of his lost memory. For god's sake Monique.

"Well, we could find one for you, just until you get your memory back" I replied back passively. The man's eyes lit up with approval at the idea and even I thought it was a brilliant one

"Okay, what will it be?"

Well, the idea was good up until now.

"Oh, well, that's a hard one…" I mused with no such names coming to mind. We both sat in silence with only my 'ums' and 'ahs' present to the ears. Okay, let's see…how about my father's name George! No he doesn't at all resemble a George. Hmm what about Jacque!….no. One Jacque is quite enough. My brain was buzzing, searching for that prefect name. A sigh escaped my mouth while my eyes wondered over the man's face. What name would suit a young man, around the age of…I'm guessing…his late twenties or early thirties? What would suit those baby blues? That breathtaking smile? That honey coloured hair? That bandaged bump on his- wait! I have it!

"I know!" I exclaimed "How about Rowan? Like the tree that caused your memory to disappear"

The mans mouth formed a favourable smile while his eyes showed the same delight.

"Rowan, I like it" he nodded, now with a grin showing his perfect, but slightly tainted teeth.

"Wunderbar!" I clasped my hands together, giving him a smile back.

"So, Rowan I have brought you some books to read, well for me to read to you. Sylvie thought it would be a great way to keep you entertained while you're- well, while you're healing" I stated picking up the first book from the pile.

"Of course"

"Alright, I have brought many books here. Most of them French short stories, but I thought I'd let you pick. After all you're the one I'm entertaining"

The books varied in colours and texture, with most of them being old. I sorted through them holding each book cover up for Rowan to see. I was almost up to the last book when I noticed one that shouldn't have been mixed up in the stack.

"Wait a minute, what's this one doing here?" holding the book in my hand, I examined it with a smile. It was of course one of my favourite books during my teenage years. William Shakespeare's Collection of Tragedies, was written in gold upon the navy blue cover. Opening it up to reveal the contents page, I was welcomed by musty scented dust. I scanned the table of contents finding my much-loved play. _Romeo and Juliet. _

"What is it?" Rowan asked staring down at the open book in my lap.

"It's a collection of Shakespeare's tragic plays" I replied with my eyes still stuck to the pages. I was taken by my memories as I scanned through Romeo and Juliet's romantic dialogue. This book was a gift from Archie and his family for my fifteenth birthday. Archie of course, got me taken with Shakespeare's plays. In the summer evenings we would sit at the river bank reciting Romeo and Juliet's sweet dialogue, flicking through each page together. Obviously I wasn't familiar with Archie's feelings for me back then. I thought it was just merely a fun and friendly activity. Never did it cross my mind to think he was flirting with me. The books pages were tainted with a slight brown showing how quickly it was beginning to age; even the ends were jagged and slightly torn. I was so deep in my happy memories I had forgotten about Rowan's being there. It was until he noticed my excessive grinning that I was pulled back into the present.

"What is so happy?" he asked with a curious smile as I looked up from the pages.

"Oh, its- it's just this book is one of favourites. Especially this specific play"

Picking up the book with both hands and holding the pages open I showed Rowan.

"It's Romeo and Juliet. I'm not sure if you had heard of the play before you- well before you lost your memory"

Rowan shrugged his shoulders with a lopsided smile.

"What is it about?" he asked as I laid down the book on my lap again.

"It's a tragic play about two Star-crossed Lovers, Romeo and Juliet. They fall in love with each other, but it's forbidden as their parents hate one another" I explained. Rowan nodded thoughtfully before resting his eyes back to me.

"The play sounds heartbreaking"

"That's one way of describing it" I answered with a slight smile.

"Why do you deem this play your favourite?" Rowan asked with puzzlement. "If it's heartbreaking"

"Well, mainly because their love is so real. They never give up on each other no matter what the circumstances are. To me that's romantic even if their love came to be a tragedy. I mean how hard and miserable it must be to fall in love with one's enemy…" I explained, stroking the pages gently. I was surprised at how passionate my explanation was, and how much of an impact it had on me. Not only did the play have special memories with it, but it gave me so much emotion.

"Read it to me" Rowans speech swift and firm. "I want to have a look at your perspective of love Monique"

I couldn't help but form a bright smile at his request. How happy it made me to hear those words. To hear his voice speak them. That rhythmically tender yet firm voice. The way it lingered upon his thin pink lips. The way it had my heart spellbound. It would definitely make my day to share something dear to me with Rowan. Something so real and special.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure"

And a pleasure it was.


	9. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Very sorry for the delay! But here it is! I hope there are not many mistakes and everything makes sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

Do you ever get that feeling? The feeling of excitement and passion. When your eyes set on something so beautiful and real or when you hear the most melodious words and your heat is beating at one hundred miles an hour. You find it hard to sleep or eat because you're living off the excitement and delight. Sometimes your heart will soften its pace depending on how many times you have fed off this happiness. For me, the heart is always racing. From dusk till dawn. You expect it to stop when you're in the presence of bliss, but it doesn't. It just speeds up. It speeds up until your heart almost explodes into fireworks which electrify your skin sending pulses of delight through your body. That's what it's like for me when I'm with Rowan. When I think of him. When I dream of him. I swear I can't work it out. At first my feelings for him weren't this intense. I would only feel delight with a touch. Now I only have to say his name and I'm falling head heels. What is this? Is it just the same infatuation that has escalated into an obsession. Or is this different. Have I finally been introduced to the most infamous emotion of all? The one which has caused couples happiness and misery at the same time.

Am I in love? Is this what it does? Have I indeed been shot with Cupids arrow? Has its sweet poison enchanted me with Rowan; his handsome appearance, his beautiful personality and his perfect voice. Oh how I must be in love. The only emotion of _Romeo and Juliet's _which I have not experienced. It was the best feeling in the world. I have had it for a week now and have not grown tired of it yet. It's comical though, to think I haven't had a proper meal or slumber, you would think I would be a ghostly thin apparition. But here I am as healthy as ever with my voluptuous hour glass figure. Sylvie has also noticed a bright shift in my mood. I haven't of course told her about myself in love. I wouldn't know how she would take it; if she would approve of it. Technically, he is still a stranger. I didn't linger on the matter for long. Not when my mind was taken by Rowan. The whole day I hadn't seen him, I only got to see him one quick time during the morning. But now, after dinner Sylvie and I are to tend to him. Hopefully his head wound will have gone down and we'll be able to take the bandage off. I hoped so for his sake. Climbing the stair case, Sylvie talked to me about unimportant matters. Well at least I hope they weren't important because my heart was thumping loudly and so quickly it muffled out her speech. The thrill of seeing him again also caused my constant breathing to become rather erratic. I couldn't wait to see his baby blues and his warm hearting grin. I couldn't wait to hear him speak, to talk to him. Just thinking of all this delight made my temperature rise. I quickly used my sketching pad as a fan while Sylvie wasn't looking, giving me a soft breeze to sigh into. The reason I held a sketching pad and a small pencil case in my hands was because I wanted to sketch a picture of Rowan. It saves me from having to sketch anymore pictures of Paris or the orchard. It'll be a new and interesting challenge for me. And the fact I want to draw his good looks on paper. Reaching the top of the stairs, Sylvie led the way to Rowan's room. As the door opened we saw the handsome patient flicking through a small novel which sat so insignificantly in one of his sturdy hands. His arm was still locked up tight in a sling, giving him only one free hand. He looked up at us with a pleased smile, placing the book down on the pile next to him.

"Good evening Rowan" Sylvie greeted him.

"Good evening Sylvie and Monique" he grinned, staring deeply at me with those sparkling baby blues. All of a sudden I felt my heart speed up almost bursting at the mere mention of my name and that irresistible stare.

"Evening Rowan" I beamed feeling that warm fuzziness embrace my spellbound body. I felt his eyes constantly on me as I followed Sylvie towards the bed. My cheeks became flushed with flattery from his sly action.

"Did you enjoy your supper?' Sylvie asked him signalling to the empty plate next to his pile of books.

"Yes, I did very much thank you Sylvie"

For the past week it had been my job to teach Rowan small amounts of French and Sylvie small amounts of German. That of course, was after we had discovered Rowan could speak English. This had become his and Sylvie's main way of communication.

"You're welcome" Sylvie started "Now Rowan the time has come. Let us see how your head is"

Quickly I settled my art supplies down on the chair opposite, so that I was able to assist Sylvie. Rowan shuffled closer to Sylvie's grasp, while I then removed the heavy sheets from his lively body. With my action his thin lips formed a sly smile and his eyes twinkled at me. Again I blushed letting a small giggle escape my mouth, dropping my eye contact in a shy manner. Rowan then sat on the edge of the bed with his bare feet firmly on the carpeted ground.

"Alright" Sylvie said guiding her hands to his head. Somehow the envy didn't rise within me as she got to touch him. It was obvious why I didn't feel a touch of jealously. She of course was the nurse and she was just doing her job. I stood but a small way back, while Sylvie began to unravel the bandage from around Rowan's forehead. I did however hold my hands out catching the constantly growing piece of cloth. Around and around Sylvie's hand travelled trying to free Rowan from his wounds. Again and again, until finally the last piece fell into my arms revealing Rowan's fully healed head.

"Has it disappeared?" He asked raising his hand to touch it before Sylvie bet him to it.

"It has indeed" she smiled back, using her thumb to rub the spot where the bump would have been.

"Monique get the mirror" Sylvie instructed. I did as she wished turning to the fireplace. Reaching up above the mantle piece I unhooked the square mirror from its place on the wall and carried it over to the smiling Rowan. He was very pleased at the result, repeatedly touching it while he went over his reflection in the mirror.

"It's healed" he spoke with joy "Come here Monique. Feel it"

Those words sent me almost to swoon with too much excitement. I steadily joined him, watching only his handsome face.

"Here" he uttered softly with a deep tone. It almost sounded seductive. He took my hand in his causing an electric pulse of delight to hit my beating heart. My mouth opened slightly in order for me to express a gentle gasp in reaction. His hands were warm and somewhat rough in places. His fingers fondled softly against my own skin which in comparison to his were cold. He raised my hand to the corner of his hair line; the place where his bump would have been. As my hand made contact with the smooth surface, his hand slid down to my forearm. My fingers pulled apart as I ran through the front of his soft, thick honey brown hair. Stroking, I circled around the area many times just enjoying touching him. Enjoying the feeling of our skin touching. How I hoped he was enjoying this as well. But I didn't have to hope. Somehow I knew he was. Just the way he stared at me constantly with a smile curled onto his thin lips. I returned the smile, feeling some strange yet delightful bond between us. It was like we were the only beings in the room, in Paris, on Earth. My heart beat had picked up the pace while my eyes fell into his pools of shining blue. I loved the way they made me feel blissful and safe. I just plain loved them. I just loved him. I felt my self-control falter, letting my heart lead me down to his thin lips…

"Right then" Sylvie said clasping her hands together. Her action and sudden loud voice broke me from my enchantment, making me let go of Rowan. I'm sure his enchantment was broken also as his stare was quick to meet Sylvie's. If it weren't for her I would have experienced my first kiss with Rowan. And somehow I would have felt that completion with him.

"How about I take the mirror back now" Sylvie stated taking it from Rowans grasp.

"Of course, thank you. I'm not sure how much longer I could have gone staring at my unkempt appearance" Rowan explained with a smirk. It indeed was most unkempt. His hair was all scruffy, sticking out at all ends and his jaw was caressed in dark stubble.

"Well," Sylvie began as she placed the mirror back up in its rightful place. "Since your wound has gone down, I don't see any reason why you should still be confined to your bed. Maybe if you take a few steps around the room just to get you back into it. But if there is any pain it would be best to stop"

Rowan nodded properly for the first time he had been here, since he didn't have to worry about anymore conflicting pain.

"Thank you very much, both of you" He smiled gratefully, switching his eye contact from Sylvie to me.

"No, thank you Rowan for being such a good patient" Sylvie spoke, on my behalf as well as hers. "It's been hard for you, for us all. I'm just glad to see that your physical wounds are healing quickly"

Rowan bowed his head, wearing recalling smile as he was reminded once again of his lost memory. I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him that extra support. I also used the action as a selfish excuse to touch him once again. It's just a case of tasting something delightful and wanting more. Rowan looked up at me briefly as I did, replacing him smirk with a heart-warming smile. I returned the smile, rubbing my hand softly on his hunched shoulder, wondering if he can feel the same bliss and happiness I can.

"Alright" Sylvie started, clasping her hands together again. "I'm sure Monique won't mind assisting you with your appearance tomorrow. And also your arm will be free of its sling, it's been healing up very well"

Rowan's face lit up with the extra good news and so did mine. After Sylvie's act before I had concluded her disproval of my apparent love. How wrong I was or hoped I was. To think it's my responsibility to aid Rowan with his bedraggled appearance. The thought made my heart float with excitement and anticipation waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

"I'm thrilled with the good news. One more night and I'll be free from this annoying sling; I hope tomorrow comes quickly" Rowan replied with a wide grin. I hope so indeed.

"I'm sure everyone wants tomorrow to arrive, speaking for the rest of us of course. They are looking forward to meeting you. And it will be excellent for you to socialize with other people and exercise your legs. We'll even set you up outside in the sun," Sylvie stated stacking Rowan's dirty dishes in her arms.

"Oh, Monique can you get that off please"

I removed my hand from Rowan's shoulder, leaving his pleased expression, to assist Sylvie. From the bottom of the plate she held, there was an old crinkled sheet of paper attached, hanging for its life.

"There we go" I said pulling the paper off gently in order not to tear it. At that point I didn't think anything major of it. However I did become curious to know what the black inked words said as they streamed across the page. Sylvie wasn't fussed over it as I was now, especially since the handwriting looked somewhat familiar. Straightening out the paper I scanned it carefully with my eyes, finding myself halt at the first sentence with sudden shock. My floating heart now deflated at my unwelcome discovery. What I held in my hands was a letter. An old letter from someone I loved. Someone I can no longer keep in touch with. It was from Archie.

_My Dearest Monique,_

_Your last letter was full much sorrow and regret I find it hard to express my feelings without frightening you once again. I am deeply sorry about the death of your father. I can only imagine the hurt you and your mother must be feeling at this time. He was a great man and a brave soldier, but most importantly a beloved father. I wish I was there with you now Moni, holding you safely in my arms and drying your tears away. I can only remember better and much joyous times before the war. I can recall sitting with at the river bank watching the sun set down over the hills and trees. How I wished we could return to those moments of closeness. In order for me to have that contact, I store a picture of you in my chest pocket, holding you close to my heart. It was taken last summer on our own private picnic and you were sitting amongst the purple wild flowers. I remember it as if it were yesterday, the warm summer wind blowing your dark curls about your soft face. The way you always seemed content with a bright smile on your red lips. How you have grown into a beautiful young woman. But, I shall stop there as I do not want to scare you away with my flattering babble. I also regret to hear of your mother's decision to leave England for France, especially since you live in such a safe environment away from the atrocities of war. Just promise me something Moni, promise me you'll be brave. No matter what heartache you endure, you'll be brave. Do this for me Moni and I'll ask for nothing more. For now you will linger in my thoughts and dreams. I only look forward to rejoining you once the war is over. _

_All I have left to write Monique, is that I love you,_

_Archie_

As I finished reading the last sentence, I heard the bedroom door close. I hadn't realized that as I read, Sylvie was wishing us with a good sleep and fare welling us with a good night. Now it was only Rowan and I left in the room together. Minutes before I would have been excited and full of bliss at the fact, but now there was no positive feeling in me. I felt numb, displeased, and somewhat betrayed. Could it be that my beloved stranger has been reading my personal letters? Letters that were meant for my eyes only. Those obvious thoughts are the ones that caused me the most pain. While I sunk deeper into my cheerless state with my eyes glued to the sheet of paper, Rowan had sat in an uncomfortable silence watching me with confusion.

"Monique? Is something the matter? He asked concerned about my current ignorance. His charming and troubled voice broke me from my shocked trance, and I turned to him ready for an explanation.

"Did you read this?" I asked hoping his answer would be a simple _nein_. Holding up the crinkled letter, I watched his eyes inspect it curiously before they changed into guilt. He didn't have to say a word to answer my question. You could see clearly from the way he tightened his jaw and dropped his eye contact.

"Ja" Rowan nodded with a guilty expression "I found them in one of the books Sylvie brought in and…I was curious. Curious about the letters and your past"

His once enchanting and warm voice had transformed into a hurtful betrayal. No matter how much I fancied him, he had let me down by invading my privacy. However his explanation sounded valid and true. I couldn't bring myself to act bitter towards him or even dislike him a small bit. That infatuation or apparent love I have form Rowan seems to conquer all negative emotion. I couldn't take it to heart. I simply couldn't. Turning away from him, I took a deep breath before finding a conclusion to this one sided quarrel.

"Well, they're private and if you wanted to know about my past all you had to do was ask" I stated, slightly cross with an obvious tone. My, this was difficult. Trying to be clear and annoyed with him hurt me more than knowing he had read my letters. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My way of ending the problem was to leave it at that and never bring it up again. I didn't want to dislike him for this, even though no matter what I could never. Not since I had fallen head over heels for him. It wasn't Rowan's fault for being so curious. Honestly I couldn't blame him. If it had been me in his shoes I would have done the same. Anything to find out who he was. While I was at war with my emotions, I searched his pile of books which sat unorganized on the bedside table. Soon I found the book I was looking for,_ Art of the eye's, the Heart, and the Mind: A study of German Cinema in the Twenties by Archie Hicox_. There it was, sitting at the bottom of the pile, my special hiding place for my letters.

This is where I stored my collection throughout the time France was still fighting. After that all contact with England was lost, thus was my contact with Archie. Some nights I would read over the letters when I was missing him and home; it would be as if he were with me. However I hadn't read them since Mama had died, after that I felt all hope was lost. Touching the cover gave me a flood of beautiful and beloved memories I had of Archie. The fun, laughter and joyous moments we shared all seemed to be as if they were yesterday. Opening up the book to the front page, I was hit with the musty scented dust, and the appearance of my other letters. They too were crinkled and old, overlapping each other in a messy pile. I didn't bother to ask Rowan whether he had read these ones also. It was clear enough by the unkempt pile someone had been through them. Suddenly I heard the sound of squeaking springs and saw a large shadow form behind me.

"Monique" his voice was soft and again had that hint of a seductive tone. I felt a warm hand caress my shoulder sending a sweet tingle about my body. Immediately, I filed the letter away with the others, giving not one worry about the state they were in. Turning about I saw Rowan standing for the very first time, he was much taller than I was, with the top of my head only reaching his chest. I couldn't help but compare myself to the book he was holding earlier. I felt the same insignificance standing before him. Rowan's hand then slipped down from my shoulder caressing my own hand in a gentle hold. The delight and hurt were battling it out, and I could feel the delight prevailing.

"I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, my action was unintentional. If I knew it would have upset you I wouldn't have read them. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you" Rowan apologized, staring at me with those compassionate dreamy eyes. Before I could accept his apology, he drew my hand slowly up towards his thin lips. I felt my heart speed up with anticipation and the sudden delight rush through my veins. My body shivered with ecstasy as I felt his soft and warm erratic breath touch my skin. I must say my breathing was also quite erratic and my temperature began to rise. It was if I was going into a blissful fever. Faster and faster, my heart raced and I thought I was going to swoon.

"Please forgive me Monique" Rowan spoke with his tender and enticing voice. He then bowed his head, his baby blue eyes still on me, and placed his thin pink lips softly upon my hand. In reaction, I gasped immediately in order to catch my breath as the extreme feeling of delight captured every part of my body. Quivering, the constant waves of pleasurable electricity ran through my veins. I felt myself fall into a pleasant trance as his lips lingered on my skin for what seemed to be a life time. No longer did I feel any negativity towards Rowan. I couldn't, it was impossible for me to do. All I wanted no was him. All I wanted was to feel his lips upon mine and his warm hands caressing my waist, how I yearned for the intimacy. Suddenly as my heart jolted, Rowan slowly and almost teasingly removed his lips from my hand. He then wrapped my arm around his; bringing me closer to his body then I had ever been before. His arms would have appeared small and frail, but indeed they were strong and sturdy. Being this close to Rowan had caused me to break out into a heavenly fever. All I desired to do was push myself up against his hard chest and explore his body with my lips. And how I wanted him to do the same to me.

"Now my Fräulein Monique, would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a small stroll about the room?" Rowan smiled with a gleam in his eye. I smiled back with a nod.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure"

We began to walk, smiles etched upon our faces as everything now had been forgiven. I didn't want to linger on the matter any longer; after all it wasn't his fault. It was someone else's. It was Sylvie I should be upset at. She of course gave him the book knowing it was special and dear to me. And she also knew about Archie. I'm positive she did. But what's more is she took it from my room. Why would she? Am I wrong about her wanting my love for Rowan to blossom? Is she trying to sabotage my affair?

"Monique?" Rowan asked, waking me from my harmful thoughts. I was relieved he spoke saving me from accusing Sylvie of anything spiteful. Sylvie wouldn't hurt me; I'm like a daughter to her. Or maybe too much of a daughter.

"Ja, Rowan?" I replied watching his contemplating gaze hesitate.

"I ask you this not to upset you again, but to cure my curiosity"

"Its fine go ahead" I encouraged with a reassuring smile. I swear nothing he will say or do will ever upset me again.

"Well, the man in your letters, Archie, was he your boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but grin, having an inkling he would have wanted to know about Archie and I.

"Nein" I began "He was more of a big brother to me, I never saw him as a boyfriend"

"Ah" Rowan said, nodding with a bright smile. Was I just imagining things or did he seem pleased at my answer.

"So can I assume since you haven't corrected me at Fräulein that at the moment there is no boyfriend" Rowan verified.

"Ja," I answered. Not that there has ever been a boyfriend in my life. While others fell in love, I just watched with heart breaking envy that my time would come soon. My time never came, but now I feel as if it is my chance at love. However, my chance with Archie I will never regret.

"But do you hope to be rejoined with Archie after the war?"

What a difficult question. But of course I would want to meet Archie afterwards and rejoin him as a sister. That would be absolutely wonderful. However, doubt shrouded my optimism. Would he still be alive after the war?

"Well of course. It would be wonderful to rejoin him again. After all I haven't seen him in years"

Rowan nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"I wonder if I was in the war?" he mused. I have no doubt that he was or is apart of the war. He appears old enough to have joined the army especially with his physique and logic. Tim sure he would have been an excellent soldier or army personal. It's just the side he fought for that would let down his abilities and my thoughts of him. The beliefs he would fight for would make him nothing more than a Fascist pig. And the country he fought for would make him my enemy. I couldn't linger on the obvious truth for long, otherwise it would have made me sick. Already I could feel the warm burning disappointment rising in my stomach. How I hope he wasn't a Nazi. But still, to stop him injuring his healed head and playing with my denial, it was best to give him an ignorant and oblivious answer.

"I wouldn't have a clue" I said simply, holding his arm tighter for support. It scared me when he was in his thinking mode, especially since his psyche had just healed. I would hate for him to injure himself. However, I loved the way he pursed his thin lips together and creased his brow whenever he was deep in though. How handsome he looked.

"What is the war about anyway? I'm curious to know. Does it affect us here Monique?" Rowan enquired. Now I felt like an imbecile.

"Oh my! Forgive me Rowan, I had forgotten about your… lost memory. Of course you wouldn't know anything about the war" I stuttered with realization. Here I was assuming he knew all about the war when he obviously has no memory. Honestly Monique, you get so caught up in his charm and handsome appearance, all of your logic and intelligence leaves you.

"Let me explain in short," and less informative. I know it was wrong of me to miss, I guess, important facts about the war, but I couldn't let him know about the Nazi's.

"Is that why the café is so busy, because of all the hungry enemy soldiers?" Rowan asked after my short explanation of the war.

"Ja, they practically use Paris as if it were their home. They get first pick on our food, clothes and other necessities, while we're such on rations"

"Bastards" Rowan swore. His reaction came to me as a surprise. Never have I heard him swear since his stay. Then it got me thinking, was he in fact quite a bad mouthed man before he lost his memory? Not that swearing really offended me, after all I had to agree with him on the bastards part.

"Ja," I mused. Bastards indeed. We took another trip around the room, arms still locked around each other's. A slight dizzy sensation had come over me while we travelled in our circle. It was hard to take a walk in a small room.

"Well Rowan, how do your legs feel after that?" I asked as our walking came to a halt.

"Good, I can finally remember how to use them again" he grinned, lifting up his leg and bending it, in a show of it's work.

"Wunderbar" I smiled back. "I'll be able to take you down to the orchard now. Hopefully you may remember something. I may even be able to show you tomorrow"

"Another thing for me to look forward too, that really does sound wunderbar" his handsome face lit up. His thin pink lips curled into a bright smile and his blue eyes shone with happiness. Hands down, happiness was the emotion that suited him the best.

"Well then, we should head back to your bed" I stammered lost in his enchanting eyes and feeling my hear inflate with that lovely sensation. I get so lost in him that I have to make very much sounding sexual innuendos. Not that I mean to, all of it is purely accidental. Rowan caught onto it very quickly, chuckling at my remark.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed with embarrassment. I felt my cheeks heat up and my breathing speed up. It was definitely embarrassing for me especially when I do have immense feelings of love for him. I couldn't blame him for laughing or taking it that way. What really caught me was that twinkle of mirth in his eyes; it was almost a very suggestive gaze. I broke my arm from his, hiding my burning face deep within my hands. How I wanted to curl up and disappear in the shadows.

"Don't feel shy Monique, I know what you meant" Rowan stated as I felt a warm delightful electrified hand on my shoulder. It almost came to me that he was going to embrace my body. I could sense his body was close to mine or at least I hoped so. Lifting my slightly mortified face from my hands I was proven wrong. However I could feel his desire too radiant from him.

"I know you did" I said with a weak smile.

"Alright then, let's head back to my bed" he said in a playful tone. I couldn't help but laugh at his mirthful statement. It made the embarrassment disappear without a trace. We returned back to his bed in a fast manner, where I pulled back his wealthy amount of covers.

"There we go" I smiled as I held them back for Rowan. He slowly sat down on the soft mattress, causing it to squeak slightly, before lying himself down and slipping his long legs under the sheets.

"Danke Monique"

"It's a pleasure" I replied pulling the covers over his body. As I did our eyes never left each other's. His gaze was ever so watchful and immensely disarming. No wonder I always manage to stumble upon what I'm going to say or do. When I lowered my body down, enabling me to tuck in the loose sheets, I felt a sudden bond between us. And what's more, I felt the sudden desire to kiss his lips. They were so close to mine and had that same yearning. Should I or shan't I? Before I could answer my question Rowan spoke up.

"By the way Monique, I'm sorry about your father" his voice full of sympathy.

"Danke Rowan" I said swiftly not wanting to linger on the subject for long. It was a fair chance I may burst into tears and I would hate to cry in front of Rowan. How embarrassing that would be as well. Just please do not bring up Mama. Quick in a bid to drop the conversation I asked about his books.

"Would you like me to read to you Rowan? Perhaps we could finish Romeo and Juliet?"

"Hmm" he began, with his head resting softly on his pillow "That would be nice, however, I do see a collection of art supplies on your chair"

He pointed out at my sketch book and pencil tin which sat forgotten on the chair. How I had failed to remember my desire to draw my beloved stranger.

"Oh ja, I was going to ask your permission to have a shot at drawing you, if that was alright" I stated picking up my supplies and fiddling with them in my hand.

"You never told me you were an artist Monique"

"You never asked"

"Touché" he grinned amused at my reply "I would feel honoured if you drew me"

"Wunderbar" I smiled, feeling excited at the news. Sitting down, I flipped over many pages of sketches to a new clear page and chose my pencil carefully from out of the tin.

"Would you like me to sit up or something?" Rowan asked.

"Nein, just lie back and relax"

Rowan nodded moving slightly about trying to get into a comfortable position. He laid still and closed his eyes gently. That was the last time I heard from Rowan that night. While I was pouring my passion out into my sketch he had fallen into a quiet slumber. All I heard was the scratching of the pencil on the paper and Rowan's soft snores. I made sure I got down to every little detail as I wanted this sketch to come to life. In order to do this I had to take my time and I used this as an excuse to watch his handsome figure sleep. Soon I also felt my lids grow heavy and my body relax. The idea of sleep was appealing. But first I finished my sketch feeling very proud and happy about it. Surprisingly the shading was perfect even in my tired state. Soon sleep had taken me, leaving the sketch sitting on my lap and my mind with thoughts of Rowan. But even the most heavenly and delightful dreams never last…


	10. Subconscious TormentDelightful Remedy

**A SUBCONSCIOUS TORMENT AND A DELIGHTFUL REMEDY **

"_Rowan? Rowan? Rowan where are you?"_

_The room was dark with only the silver light from the moonlight, shining down on the empty bed. Where is he? Where is Rowan? My heart began to beat faster with the fear of being alone. _

"_Please Rowan, where are you?" I demanded with a panicked voice. First all I heard was the mocking silence before I heard a loud bang. It sounded as if someone was closing a door forcefully. Nervously I gulped, feeling my body seize up. Suddenly without a warning, I heard an angry voice shout out. I couldn't make out what they had said as it was muffled by the bedroom walls. However, I knew it was a man's voice. Taking a deep breath, I tried my very best to keep calm. I was now able to move my limbs, but only in a slow stealthy movement. What was the banging about and why was there a man shouting? Was it Rowan? I was immensely curious to know yet terrified too. I took small steps towards the door hearing the banging noise continue. Every time I did, I was hit with another surge of panic. My heart was racing ever so quickly, fuelled by my anticipation and fear. As my shaking hand wrapped around the door knob, it was met with its cold and chilling brass. Turning it slowly, I heard the lock click allowing the door to reveal a deserted and cold hallway. There was no sign of life or objects for that matter. It was completely empty. _

"_Rowan? Sylvie? Rémy?" I shouted, the fear was obvious in my voice. I took a small step, one after the other following the banging. It was coming from my own bedroom. The door kept pounding as if someone were knocking against it. The angry man perhaps? I picked up the pace, coming nearer towards it, but suddenly the room before mine opened its door. The action almost made me jump out of my skin and forced a sudden yell from me. My heart was racing even more and my chest was rising even faster. Looking down at my feet, I noticed the object which had fallen from out of the door way. It was a large wooden, square frame. Leaning down, I picked it up flipping it over in order to see what it held. Confused, surprised and scared. It was the painting of ships I had done in my father's honour. The copy I had given to Shosanna and Marcel. What was it doing here? I held it close to myself, hugging it tightly. A strange determination came over me. I had to return this. I had to give it back to them. Walking past the open door I gasped at the sight I saw. The room was completely filled with collections of my artwork. Paintings, sketches, even photos. But as my eyes lingered over the crammed pile it began to buckle. It shook causing the frames to flood out before me. Quick as a flash, I moved back, dropping my painting amongst the others. There was a chorus of shattering glass and the snapping of wood along with the constant banging. Panic streamed through my veins, hitting my heart once again. I forced myself to forget about the painting and to fearfully journey on towards the banging door. The apprehension was growing more with every step I took. I could feel this terror building up within me once again. Reaching out my hand I grasped the handle. It was cold as well, freezing to be exact. The brass pinched my skin especially as it twisted in order to reveal what lurked behind the door. The terror intensified and it was the worst emotion in the world. My whole body was quivering with fear as I opened the door. It was slow to move and creaked, sending a chilling shiver down my spine. The banging had stopped and now I stood in the fearful silence._

"_Rowan?" my voice shook as I asked into the dark room. I was answered with the high pitched screams of my mother. They rang out, tearing at my tormented soul. I felt my self-control break and I let go of all sanity I had left. In a bid to save myself, I held my hands tightly to my ears, and attempt that was in vain._

"_Mama!" I screamed in sync with hers. How I felt that I was drowning in helplessness and immense sorrow. Why Mama? Why?. Suddenly, I heard the deep voice speak up, and my mother's screams stop. The chill and fear became present. _

"_Hallo meine hübsche Dame"_

_The ice blue eyes appeared from the dark, staring holes right into my soul. I shivered with absolute horror feeling the fearful tears stream down my cheeks. From out of the room, Erich appeared, clad in his grey Nazi uniform. The cruelty was present in his eyes and even in the way he smiled; such cruel intentions. My heart beat hastened, fuelling my veins with terror. So much so, I took my immediate leave, speeding down the long hallway. Screams were erupting out of me and the tears were blurring my vision. Erich was on my tail, taking large strides which thumped, frightening my shaken state. As if things couldn't get any worse, the floor became slippery like it were an ice rink. My balance kept failing and the panic was increasing. Quickly, with survival on my mind, I glided toward the staircase, spinning around the railings. Erich was gaining on me, with an obvious sexual determination. Trembling still, I ran on into the kitchen, dodging all the appliances and obstacles. I thrust open the doors into the café with all my might and pushed past the tables and chairs. He was getting so close, so close it terrified me. The furniture kept forming in front of my body, slowing my pace down. How desperate I was quickly becoming. My constant crying and my constant pleas for help. I kicked and thrashed the tables and chairs out of my path, soon coming to my last obstacle; the front door. _

_Swiftly, I fled into the streets of Paris, looking for some kind of escape or saviour. Nothing except the endless flowing of water from the large fountain which sat in the middle of the square. I felt the hope seep out of me, leaving an extreme feeling of fear. Erich had emerged from the café, staring me down like a predator. My weeping had increased, blurring my vision. I couldn't decide whether not seeing Erich was better than seeing him. But, before I could decide on my answer, fearful adrenaline took my body, sending me across the empty square. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my trembling breath. Suddenly, as I ran, I felt a solid object form in front of me, causing my body to fall to the hard ground. A scream slipped out of me as I felt Erich's rough hands hold my arms tightly. Kicking and yelling was no use, he held me down with incredible strength, and began to laugh. Looking up at the object that had caused me to fall, I noticed it was the shape of a man. A tall, God like man whose whole body was covered in a bright golden light. Suddenly he leaned towards me taking me away from the darkness and out of Erich's cruel possession… _

My eyes shot open with a sharp jolt in my heart beat. I grasped for air, feeling immensely disorientated. However a man leaned over my trembling body, his warm hand cupped around my wet and sticky cheek. As soon as my fearful eyes met the calming pools of blue I knew I was safe.

"Rowan?" I sobbed, reaching out to hold his face and inspect his features making sure it were him. Angling his head into the silver moonlight, I noticed his short honey brown hair, his stubble caressed jaw, his dainty beauty spots and of course those eyes.

"Monique, everything's ok" he stated softly, as if I were a scared child. How fearful I still was, I had the horrible feeling that Erich was lurking in the shadows.

"You're fine, it was just a nightmare" he reassured, wiping my wet brow gently with his finger. Tears found their escape route, streaming down my shaken face. I couldn't help but cry louder, needing a release from the terror inside me.

"Come here my Monique"

"Rowan then slid his free arm around my body, pulling me closer to his. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck for support, as he brought me to my feet. I fell into his embrace, hiding my frightened face in his hard chest, letting the tears fall. Relaxation and calmness were quick to follow, however the horror lingered deep within me. It crept out and I could feel the shivering sensation on my exposed back, as if Erich was breathing down on my skin. I could hear his cruel laughter echo throughout Mama's shrieking screams. A small whimper escaped from my mouth and I held onto Rowan desperately.

"I can still hear him, I can still hear him and Mama" I cried. Rowan was well aware of my anguish and desperation. He returned my shaken body with a soothing and protective embrace, stroking my back. He swayed us back and forth with a slow and gentle movement, making it look as if we were dancing. A loving couple, slow dancing in the moon light. Rowan's head was tucked close to mine, with his light breaths brushing my face. He continued to speak to me in order for the voices to disappear.

"You're safe Monique, I won't let anyone harm you" his voice was soft and convincing, he didn't even ask about Erich or my Mama. He just continued to stroke me and speak to me in a relaxing manner. Soon I could feel the fearful images and noises disappear, leaving me with a blissful collection of mixed emotions. One of them a similar emotion to love and want. Rowan still talked, however it had lowered down to a whisper.

"Dance with me my Liebling" he said, moving his hand to mine. Our hands were perfectly fitted for each other's, like they had been matched for us. Still nervous and yet surprised at his remark, I felt a warm fuzziness spread through my body. It was the first time he called me Darling. My weary head still remained on his firm chest, and his eyes were still fixed on me. I felt his gaze repelling all negative and harmful emotions from my soul, replacing them with explosions and warmth's of delight. Soon my subconscious felt healed until a sudden bang of the door reminded me of my torment. I quickly buried my face in Rowan's chest, grasping his pyjama collar in my hands, making sure whatever walked in couldn't claim him or me. My mind broke down once again, causing a scream to slip past my lips.

"Monique!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I heard pairs of feet rush to mine and Rowan's side, and felt concerned bodies around us. Braving myself, I pulled my face away to peek out at the new beings. However with one glance, safety and security returned. Sylvie and Rémy stared down at me with absolute alarm.

"Oh my God is everything alright?" she asked equally shaken.

"Yes, Monique just had a nightmare" Rowan stated still stroking my arm.

"Of course, she seems much more distressed than usual though. Perhaps I should take over now"

Rowan's grasp around me was faltering and so was my calmness. Sylvie then laid her hands on my shoulders, in order to pull me away from my saviour.

"No!" I shouted, knocking her away from me and falling back into Rowan's safe and blissful embrace. I didn't want to leave him; I wanted to hang on to him forever. The tears had returned, flooding my troubled face as my nerves were agitated once again.

"Would you like me to make the tea Sylvie?" Rémy asked.

"Oui, that would be great, thank you" Sylvie replied. I heard Rémy take his leave, with a tense sense around him. How I wished Sylvie would leave also.

"Come on Monique, I'll take you back to your room"

"I don't want to go to my room. I want to stay here" I argued with a sniffle.

"This is ridiculous, come on Monique" Sylvie was beginning to lose her patience. But I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay with Rowan. Suddenly he stepped in.

"It's ok Monique, everything will be alright" he said softly, wiping my tears away gently with his thumb. I curled up closer to him, enjoying the lovely sensation.

"But I want to stay with you" I confessed with a sib. Rowan smiled, with an obvious happiness at my reply.

"I know I want you to stay also" he whispered, trying to avoid Sylvie's ever listening ears. "But, you'll be able to rest in the comforts of your own bed, in your own room. You don't have to worry now Monique, it's over with. I promise."

His hand held mine once again in a loving grip and he brought it to his face. Our hold remained there with his lips lingering near my cheek.

"I wish you sweet dreams my Liebling" his breathing erratic as he placed a soft electric kiss on my sticky cheek. I felt a quick explosion of bliss before being pulled away from my Rowan into Sylvie's grasp. Our eyes never left each other's as she dragged me out of the room and down the hallway. Sylvie went on about my behaviour and my panic attacks while I caressed my kissed cheek. I could still feel the heat from his lips and the delightful fuzziness deep within me. How handsome he looked standing beneath the silver moonlight with a kind, caring and enchanting smile curled on his charming lips. My dreams will definitely be sweet, especially when they're about him.


	11. The Promise

Apologies for the extremely late update! I would blabber on about how busy my life has been, but i'll save you the details. This chapter is small i know, however i will hopefully have my next one up soon (Its sort of long). Please enjoy!

* * *

**THE PROMISE**

Everything felt like it were a dream. The pools of blue, the warm embrace and the delightful kiss. Even the soft, seductive way he said 'Liebling'. But it was all real, it was all true. I woke with a bright smile and an inflated heart, full of complete bliss. Rowan really did call me darling and he really did kiss my cheek. Immediately, my hand traced the spot, while my mind was taken back to last night. The words we both spoke, the constant swing of emotions and the desperate intimacy. It seemed only but a dream, it wasn't at all though. Rowan did feel the same way about me also. He did, didn't he? Of course he did! There would be no other reason for the sweet, meaningful comments, the protective and warm embrace and the enchanting kiss. I wanted to see him, I had to see him. However, it wasn't long before I recalled my pleasant duty today. I was to help ready Rowan for his meeting with the others. Joy, excitement and delight swam through my body. Could life be any kinder to me? How I felt like a lovesick teenager. I didn't remain a moment longer in bed. No, not when I felt the excitement about to burst within me. It was time to make new memories.

Jumping out from under the sheets, I noticed I was still dressed in my clothing from yesterday. Of course last night I hadn't bothered to change, I was too love struck to worry about anything. Quickly, I washed up having a basic sponge bath to cleanse my body. Wetting my hair and pinning one side, I left it to form into its natural curl. My make-up was simple, as I wanted to avoid looking like some of our female customers with concealer and blush piled onto their faces. Next was the dress. I wanted to wear something nice yet appropriate for work. I flipped through my wardrobe, finding that almost none of my clothing was at all 'pretty'. Most of it was either plain or too much to handle. All I wanted was to impress Rowan, by wearing an attractive and tidy piece of clothing. But alas! Right at the back of the wardrobe was a dress I had forgotten completely about. It was Mama's. I pulled it out, my eyes gazing over the fine material and my hands tracing over the dainty buttons. It was black, with a delicate pattern of red and purple flowers. The sleeves were short and puffed out at the shoulders, and the neck line was low yet modest. Without another moment, I slipped the dress on finding it fit perfectly to my hour glass figure. My voluptuous breasts exposed only a slight amount of cleavage and the dress was pulled tightly in at my petite waist, accenting my full hips. Vanity was a rare emotion of mine, however gazing at myself in the mirror I couldn't help, but feel immensely pleased at my appearance. I did look quite beautiful, not movie star beautiful of course, but beautiful for a simple café waitress. Before I left my room, eager to see Rowan, I placed on my shoes and a spritz of perfume to my skin.

Walking out, an airy feeling filled the deserted hallway. Sylvie's bedroom door was open along with Rémy's, indicating their presence was downstairs. Moving over to the staircase railing, I paused staring down at Rowan's closed door. He was still in the room, sleeping, reading or just lying there in his bed. I didn't know and that's what excited me the most. How tempted I was to rush down and have a peek. How tempted I was to place a good morning kiss on those delectable lips of his. The thought was deeply appealing, however I knew it was the wrong path to take. Imagine Sylvie's reaction, it was bad enough my delightful kiss was cut short because of her stirred and protective action. I didn't want to anger her with my uncontrollable desire. I already had a troubling inkling that my duty today will be jeopardized by my 'behaviour' last night. I tore my eyes away from the door, hesitating at the decision. But, before I knew it, I was trailing down the winding flight of stairs. Landing in the kitchen, I was met with Rémy's kind smile and sad eyes.

"Good morning Monique" he greeted me warmly, before taking another mouthful of his strong smelling coffee.

"Good morning Rémy, did you sleep well? Apart from my episode of course" I grinned sheepishly at the reminder of my nightmare.

"Oui, very well merci"

"You're up" Sylvie's voice stated coldly. She stood at the bench, back to everyone before spinning around with a bitter look.

"Oui" I replied, unsure of how I should act towards her or how to counteract the sourness. Her gaze was on me and at first; her expression was somewhat cold and unfriendly. There was even a hint of aloofness in her body language. However it soon was tainted with surprise and confusion.

"Monique…you look lovely" she said with a flat tone. It was obvious she didn't at all approve of my appearance or my wearing of the dress.

"Merci Sylvie" I smiled with a hint of sarcasm and over friendliness. She didn't notice, however, she still stared stunned and puzzled.

"It was your mothers, wasn't it? She frowned, switching her eyes back to mine.

"Oui"

"I thought so. However I don't think it is the appropriate attire for work. Don't you think it's a little too formal?"

"Non, it's perfect for any occasion" I disagreed, moving past Sylvie towards the bench. I helped myself to a cup of coffee and a crepe matched with little mixed berries we hand left.

"Plus, I wanted to look nice today" I mused silently to myself, though Sylvie could hear my every word with her sharp hearing of a fox.

"Nice?" she asked, nearing me with her arms folded.

"Oui"

"Nice for whom? The German soldiers?" Her voice beginning to rise with displeasure.

"Of course not, I wanted to look nice for- for" I paused, suddenly thinking of the consequences to my confession. Telling her of my love for Rowan would have been definite suicide. However, I do have a talent for bending the truth.

"I wanted to look nice for Rowan's first acquaintance with everyone" I stated clearly. "Josephine had explained to me that she was going to arrive in her best yet 'appropriate' outfit as well. We all assumed it was going to be a small get together"

Sylvie still stared with her hand at her pursed lips.

"Alright" she sighed leaving me to eat my breakfast. I heard her move about the kitchen collecting supplies for what I could only guess was for Rowan. Rémy sat silent at the table, flicking through a small paper back novel. I wasn't surprised at Sylvie's aloof presence, it was obvious she was still upset from last night; both at me and Rowan. The way I refused to leave Rowan's embrace and the way he comforted me with a kiss. Most of all the intimacy we had caused the most annoyance. I could tell her motherly type of love knew no boundaries. She was a great mother figure, don't get me wrong, but her over protectiveness was too much. It wasn't all Sylvie's fault either. I shouldn't try and act cheeky and rebellious. Plus, I hated to have this conflict between her and I. I wanted to turn around and apologize for my behaviour last night hoping it would put an end to the tense emotions; also, in hopes to keep my privilege to assist Rowan. I could tell and feel how uncomfortable and awkward Rémy was feeling, caught between us.

"I'm going to see Rowan now, come up when you're ready Monique and don't forget his breakfast" Sylvie said sternly before climbing the staircase with medical supplies in her arms.

"Oui" I sighed with a slight smile. At least I'm still welcome to help her with Rowan. However, I still wish to apologize and keep the day going swell. I swear I'll find some time as long as I don't become blinded by my delight. Swallowing down my last amount of coffee, I stacked up my dirty dishes, itching to get to Rowan.

"You know she doesn't intend to act horrible towards you. She really worries about you Monique" Rémy uttered, appearing beside me at the bench. He placed his dirty dishes down with a soft smile spread across his aged face.

"I know" I smiled also, being reminded of Sylvie's motherly love.

"Now you better take the boy his breakfast" Rémy replied, beginning to wash up. "I'll take care of these"

A very kind gesture that I would have accepted any other day. However, I was to try my best to overcome selfishness. I was being tested and I knew the correct answer. Delaying my immense desire to see Rowan, I selected a dish towel and assisted Rémy with the cleanup. I ignored his thoughtful dismissals, convincing him with my generosity. Rowan would still be there when I'm finished and his breakfast would still be relatively warm. Plus, this gave me the chance to catch up with Rémy, seeing as I've been recently love struck. He was such a considerate gentleman, not once mentioning my nightmare. Although, all he talked about was the progress of the café and the weather. I could sense his discomfort at any mention of the Nazi's, preferring to keep away from the topic. Rémy's nerves and mind were constantly harassed by the memory of his beautiful dead wife; so much like my own. I wondered whether he had nightmares as well.

"Merci for the help Monique" Rémy thanked me. Not long had we finished our task and I felt bliss capture me once again. But, I controlled my desire to simply run off and meet with Rowan. Things had to be prepared for the café, and again I would feel selfish to leave to Rémy. Hesitating, I went to polish the counter tops when Rémy stopped me. His wrinkled and weary hands set on my shoulders and a sincere grin etched across his face.

"Don't try and oppress your feelings Monique. I know you've been waiting all morning to see the boy. So go to him" Rémy said in his raspy voice. Happiness and desire were released through my veins, sending my heart to slightly float. His words were of the absolute kindest. Without another moment to waste, I returned the smile to Rémy before ascending the stairs with Rowan's breakfast tray in hand. With every step I took, bliss filled up another inch of my body. Soon I would be in his presence, soon I would be lost in those sparkling pools of blue, and soon I would be wrapped up in those warm arms of his. Soon- , I stopped. Standing at the top of the stairs, I brought my fantasy to a halt, staring down the hallway. Sylvie stood outside Rowan's closed door, supplies in her arms and an emotionless expression on her face. An awkward silence hung in the air, before I dispelled it with my aspiration to make amends.

"I didn't forget his breakfast" I expressed with a sheepish grin.

"Very good, I've just finished removing his sling. I'm sure he'll be feeling quite hungry" Sylvie stated. Her body language was no longer standoffish to my delight. Now I hoped to make my apology. I walked down towards her as silence set in once again. I waited until I was in her presence to make amends, saving to shout down the hallway.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry" I apologized. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night and this morning. I never meant to- to"

"I know" she cut me off, her hand grasping mine.

"I never meant to be harsh either. I worry about you Monique; I just want you to be safe. Rowan may have warmed to both of us and act as a family member, if you will, but he's still a stranger with an unknown past. Truth be told Monique. I don't want to see you hurt…"

Her voice was full of sincerity and consideration. Even her aura sent out a motherly love, a motherly love I could never refuse. I cradled her hand with soft smiles of forgiveness, replacing our previous aloof expressions. She was back to her regular self; her regular affectionate and warm hearted self.

"Rowan will be waiting for his breakfast, without doubt. We don't want it to go cold for him" she explained with a smile. I nodded in response.

"Of course"

"Alright, I'll leave you to clean him up for his appearance with the others. If you need anything we'll be in the café"

"Okay, are all the medical supplies left out?" I asked

"Oui, you'll find everything you need" she answered "And again, please promise me you'll be wary Monique"

"I promise" I vowed. Already this morning I had made an oath to control my desire and now was my chance to prove my trust. Without another moment remaining, Sylvie took her leave; A happy and loving Sylvie. Now that everything had been forgiven it was time for me to indulge in my bliss. Not too much, as I do not want to drown in it. Briefly, I fixed up my hair, curling my locks behind one ear, and straightened out the bottom of my dress. I forced my body into its proper posture, standing tall and excitedly. Oh how finally I'll meet with Rowan again! See his bright smile and baby blue eyes. Feel that strong, powerful delight embrace my enticed body. Maybe even experience my first kiss…But remember your promise Monique. Balancing the breakfast tray in one hand, I opened the wooden door revealing my midnight saviour.


	12. Wicked Game

Here's my next, sort of long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Btw, a huge _Danke _to Hyperia for the information about a certain tattoo...

* * *

**WICKED GAME**

First all I noticed was that charming smile of his and that glint of absolute happiness in his eyes. He sat in a stooped position on his bed, his neck tense with the muscles appearing on the surface. His arms were also taut, giving the impression of being powerful and dominant. However, reaching his hands, they were soft and gentle, fondling a piece of paper carefully in order not to crease it. How I envied that sheet of paper. How I wish I were in its place instead, being gently fondled by Rowan's hands. Suddenly, I felt the intense pleasurable fever rise up, putting that blissful enchantment on me.

"Good morning Monique, my Liebling" Rowan spoke, waking me from my craving fantasy.

"Good morning Rowan" I replied back bashfully, feeling my head clear enough to remember my oath. Oh but how easy it was to fall under his spell. He resembled a God, sitting underneath the golden light from the sun, and I his innocent Priestess staring in awe, waiting for his divine rapture. I intentionally shivered with bliss watching Rowan rise and walk towards me. His pyjama shirt was rolled up at the sleeves with the front slightly open revealing the top of his muscular chest.

"Here, I found this on the floor" he stated, handing over the sheet of paper. I traded it for the breakfast tray, which Rowan carried off and placed on the small table. The paper was firm and had a sketch of a sleeping Rowan on it. I had obviously forgotten all about it during my nightmare. How careless I had been.

"You are really talented Monique" Rowan interrupted me from my thoughts. "Look how trim the lines are and how accurate the shading is. It's as if the sketch is alive"

His index finger traced the dark lines slowly and almost teasingly before deliberately making contact with my yearning skin. The touch sent delightful electricity straight to my inflated heart, forcing an immediate gasp out of my mouth.

"It's a thing of beauty" he spoke. I gazed up into Rowan's eyes, longing to be lost in those pools of blue. His lips ever so softly parted with his breathing equally erratic. How I wanted to fall into his welcoming embrace and touch those lips with my own… Suddenly, the sketch in my grasp faltered, and it wavered to our feet. Quick as a flash the trance broke and I knelt down to pick it up. Immediately I knew it was a sign, a sign to remind me of my promise.

"Well, it was a gift from me" I said as I rose back to face him. A warm grin appeared on his face as I slipped the paper into his hands.

"My very first portrait; done specially by the talented Monique. Danke"

"It was a pleasure" I replied as I watched Rowan stroking the paper once again. I studied his facial expressions as he looked as if he were mulling over something deep in his mind. Pursing his lips briefly his eyes were brought back to mine, holding some sort of unsure disclosure.

"I must confess I have never been an admirer of art before. Then again I have never been interested in artists either… not until now" Rowan stated with a yearning gaze. Such a gaze that I found weaken myself. All of a sudden, Rowans body meant to lean into mine and embrace me in a lovers hold. However, with my loyalty to Sylvie keeping me from indulging in my desire, I turned away swiftly. My body met the small table, which seemed to comfort my longing heart, giving me the thought of conquering all desire. However, it did none of these things. It made me sick and hurt to refuse my very first kiss with Rowan. After all, it had been the one thing I had so desperately craved for. Who would have thought that sacrificing my heart's desire for a favour to a friend would hurt so much; and how it did hurt. Behind me, I could almost hear the smirk on Rowans lips at my sudden desertion. How rejected he must feel. Without another moment of painful silence, I broke it with ease.

"Perhaps you should start eating your breakfast now" I suggested "We don't want it to go cold"

Turning around to meet him, I was surprised to see him close to myself. His head hung slightly low with a thoughtful expression across his face.

"Of course, I am feeling rather famished"

"Alright, well you tuck in and I'll prepare things for your cleanup"

Rowan nodded sitting himself down on the nearby seat, while I was quick to take my leave. The faster I leave the less likely I am to break my promise. And the less likely I was to feel guilty. Entering the attached bathroom, I indeed found all the supplies waiting for me next to the basin. A borrowed straight razor from dear Rémy, a bowl of whipped shaving cream accompanied by a shaving brush and a clean bowl of water. How kind it was of Sylvie to prepare things for me. Now all there was left to do was to draw Rowan a bath. Turning to my right, I leaned forward and stuck the plug into the bath before letting the hot water flow out of the tap. I returned back to the bedroom with half of the shaving equipment I my hands. Of course I had to make two trips, I wasn't going to be foolish and try and take it all at once and most likely cause a raining destruction of objects. Minutes past and on my second return, after ceasing the running of bath water, Rowan again held my sketch. His breakfast dish was completely clean without a trace of a crumb and left in a tidy state. His finger stroked my signature which sprawled across the bottom of the page. Again he wore a soft smile. I placed the bowls down on the table next to him, pushing his breakfast tray aside.

"Danke for the breakfast, it was delicious" Rowan thanked as I nodded.

"Ja, unfortunately I can't take credit for Sylvie's wonderful cooking. But I will pass it on to her"

"Danke Monique" he grinned with his eyes sparkling. I tore myself away from his magical gaze to organize the shaving supplies. I have a hunch about how difficult my emotions will take to this task. Such an intimate task it is too. Just remember Monique. Control your desire; don't fall under his enchantment no matter how alluring it is. Alright, let's do this.

"Now, I guess I better warn you before I begin, but I have never done this before" I confessed with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Fräulein Monique. You're lucky you have a professional in your mitts, I have no problem assisting you with direction" Rowan stated, turning around on his seat to face me.

"Okay then, I can call Rémy up to do it if you want"

"Nein, I want you to do it Monique" his stare was sharp and clear. However, not in any way harsh.

"Alright…I'll try my best" I began "You know as a little girl I used to watch my father shave. I was always curious to why men shaved and women didn't. He would give me the same explanation each time, but still it wasn't enough to keep me happy. Of course, after that he would smear the cream over my face and give me a handle from one of his broken razors. I would sit next to him on the basin ledge mimicking his actions…" I trailed off, reminiscing about my dear Papa. Such a sweet, joyful man. Never hurt anyone in his life, on one. And he's been gone for so long… I held back the forth coming tears not allowing myself to cry in front of Rowan again. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I watched Rowans ever present stare which held only sympathy.

"Do you miss your father Monique?" he asked

"Ja, I miss him an awful lot"

"May I ask what happened to him? I have been curious ever since Archie's letter"

I couldn't deny Rowan the answer, and I wouldn't. He deserved to know and I wanted him to know.

"He-he was killed by the enemy soldiers. They blew up his naval ship a few weeks before my sixteenth birthday" I explained, switching my eye contact away from his to avoid that water works from breaking.

"I am deeply sorry, Monique" Rowan expressed compassionately "If there's anything you want or need me to do, don't hesitate to ask"

A sweet gesture on his part with good intentions. There are many things I needed and wanted which would help with the pain. Most of them definitely not within reason. I returned back to Rowan, somehow feeling much stronger in his presence. And more importantly, less tearful.

"Danke Rowan, it's lovely of you" I replied "But, living for the future and now keeps me away from the past"

Except the nightmares of course.

"Ja, a positive outlook" he tender heartedly smiled.

"Ja, positive" I mused, half believing it. Optimism wasn't a common trait of mine, especially in the time of war. However, I wasn't always a pessimist either…knocking the irrelevant thoughts from my head; it was time to carry on with my chores; the most finest chores in the world.

"Right let's begin"

The brush sat in my hand as I whipped up the shaving cream. I held my hand underneath the hovering brush making sure none of the cream dropped, however it was near impossible when it is so stiff. Taking a deep breath in order to eliminate the desire, I quickly yet gently daubed the salve onto Rowans stubble covered cheek. Softly I spread it around his face, taking care around his mouth and nostrils. Throughout this, Rowan kept silent with his eyes gazing at me. This made me slightly nervous and blissful at the same time. Ignore it Monique, just remember your promise, and remember you're… Suddenly as I smeared his face with the salve the brush slipped and placed some on his bottom lip.

"Oh sorry, do you mind?" I asked watching Rowan shake his head with a satisfied smile. Don't think about it, don't look into his eyes, deny your loving feelings for him. Swiftly, my finger stroked his lip removing the cream. Both of us gasped at the touch and I knew myself that I yearned to do it again. However, I refrained from doing so. Carrying on, I placed down the brush and replaced it with the straight razor. Pulling it out, I was surprised at the long length of its blade. The gleam of it was taunting, as nervousness built up within me at the thought of slicing Rowans skin. I gulped, but quickly discarded the thought, gripping the handle firmly with care.

"Um, where do I star first?" I enquired foolishly.

"You start with the neck before moving upwards" Rowan instructed clearly. Nodding, I moved up to him getting another round of anxiety.

"Place your hand on my head for support"

I did as he told me, caressing his thick hair as he leaned back tensing his neck. Its current tensed appearance mocked me as I desperately desired to kiss and taste his skin. But I tried my hardest to remove the craving.

"Like this?"

"Ja" Rowan replied "Now stroke the blade up towards my jaw"

"Okay and I do apologize in advance if I do manage to cut you"

"Monique, you'll do fine. You don't have much confidence in yourself do you" Rowan pointed out.

"I guess not" I mused

"Well it's never too late to build up your self-esteem" he said as I nodded. How completely right he is.

"Alright here goes"

I led the razor towards his tense skin, and like he instructed, stroked up to his jaw removing hair and cream along the way. I got the hang of it quickly with the help of Rowan's guidance of course. Still, I worried and hoped I wouldn't slice and cut his skin. How horrible I would feel if I did hurt him. Finally it was over and Rowan now had a bare face. Handing him the mirror which hung above the mantel piece, I wiped the blade clean using the bowl of water and a small cloth.

"Wunderbar!" I heard Rowan exclaim behind the mirror. "You did an outstanding job"

"Danke" I smiled. How grateful I was for not harming him. Thankfully our next chore wasn't as insecure. Rowan than exposed his newly shaven face, removing the bulky mirror out of his sight. His faint beauty spots were now visible and his skin looked so soft and smooth. How handsome he was, especially when his eyes shone and his lips smiled.

"Danke for assisting me with this Monique"

"It was a pleasure" I replied removing the mirror from his hands and placing it back where it belonged. I only had my back turned for a moment and once I turned back around, I caught Rowans gaze linger about my body, lustfully. My cheeks felt hot, but I couldn't help however feeling flattered at his gesture. Rowan smirked, standing up to near me.

"Forgive me Monique for delaying my comment, but you look absolutely beautiful today"

"Oh-well" I stammered, feeling immensely bashful "Danke, the dress was my mothers and I thought it would be fitting to wear today"

I never found it easy to deal with such lovely comments; I guess it was because I rarely got them; especially from a man. Rowan, still smirking, now stood closely in front of me. His hot breath slightly brushed my face and his tall frame enclosed me.

"It is definitely fitting my Liebling" his tone oh so seductive. I gasped, filling my heart with desire as Rowans hand met my small waist and at the mention of 'Liebling'. The amount of electric bliss that rose up within me was immense. I felt an ardent fever coming on; especially when his thin lips approached mine. A mixture of craving and passion ran through my veins. But before I could release anymore, Sylvie's voice replayed over and over in my head. Quickly, defeating my desire I gently pushed past Rowan, freeing my body.

"We shouldn't begin to dally, the others will be here soon" I stated, pulling the excuse out of thin air. I heard Rowan sigh heavily, before turning to meet me with a nod.

"Ja, of course"

"Alright, well the bath water should be at a moderate warmth now" I said, entering the bathroom with an almost apparent nervousness. How close I had been yet again. Rowan isn't helping one bit, only if you call teasing helping. I leaned over the bath tub, placing my hand into the slightly steaming water. The temperature was at the correct heat to my pleasure. As I rearranged Rowans washing supplies closer to the tub, he now stood in the doorway with an amused grin. At least he didn't look upset once again at my rejection.

"There we go all set" I said, hanging his towel on the railing.

"Danke" Rowan replied.

"Um, will you need help with anything?""Well actually, do you think you could assist me with my shirt?""Of course" I nodded, mentally swearing that if he tried to purposely tease me again, I'd replace myself with Sylvie or Rémy. Approaching him, I began to undo his buttons revealing his toned, muscular torso. Ignore it Monique, I told myself as the desire appeared yet again. I slipped the sleeves off, taking extra care with his wounded arm, which gave him a pained expression. The injury was only small, about the size of a bullet, but was emphasized by the massive purple and red bruises. However, something else caught my eye. On his left upper arm I spotted some kind of black marking.

"Rowan, what's that on your arm?" I asked pointing at it. Rowan, with a bewildered expression, flexed his arm causing his muscles to tense. However, at that moment I wasn't taken by his muscular and handsome appearance. No, suddenly I was only concerned with the marking. I neared Rowans arm, placing my hands gently on his taut skin. The marking was a small tattoo in the shape of a gothic styled A.

"I have no idea" Rowan answered "I can't remember getting a tattoo at all"

Of course he didn't how stupid I was always forgetting that his memory was lost. But, I desperately wanted to know and I knew he did also. What was that symbol for and who gave it to him? Was it something to do with- with the Germans? The thought gave me a fearful shudder. No, we don't know for sure. Maybe it was for an initiation into a Resistance group or something? Note to self, tell Sylvie about this.

"Never mind" I blurted "It's probably nothing"

Panic took me as Rowan held a contemplating gaze. I didn't want him to worry about it and I also didn't want his memory to come back. At least not just yet… we both put the disturbance behind us, however it both lingered in our thoughts. I left Rowan to undress the rest of himself, closing the door after myself. There was much more to do to ready him for today's little introduction. While Rowan bathed, it was my job to find him clothing. My Father's clothing.

"Rowan, I'm just leaving for a moment, but if you need anything just call me!" I shouted at the door, which separated us.

"Okay, my Liebling!" I heard him shout back. Oh what a wicked game he loved to play. Without another moment of mental conflict, I left and headed for my room. Once again I dragged the old, heavy trunk out from under my bed. I could never quite understand why Mama had most of Papa's belongings brought with us. Of course she missed him and wanted his possessions as a memory of him, but she kept such old and damaged stuff. Such as a pair of moth eaten socks and his broken reading glasses. Rummaging through the trunk, it didn't take me long to obtain a suitable outfit for Rowan. It contained one pair of black trousers equipped with a belt and braces, one white shirt, deep blue woollen jerkin and a brown jacket. I also did collect a pair of socks and black shoes. Packing up the trunk, I pushed it back under the bed. I then exited the room with Rowan's clothes tucked under my arms. Once I returned, I set the clothing tidily over the back of a chair, folding them neatly. Doing so, I heard Rowans voice shout out.

"Monique?"

"Ja? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" I asked alarmed by his sudden cry out. It never really occurred to me that he would need help.

"Nein, I'm okay. I just need your assistance; I'm finding it difficult to wash my arm"

"Oh" I uttered, feeling relieved that he was fine, yet I was somewhat nervous about his other concern.

"Do you want me to call up Rémy?"

"Nien, I don't want to be a bother"

"I'm sure he won't mind"

"Nein, it's one arm, I'll just leave it" he stated. I sighed, leaning against the wooden door between us. There was only one solution, and it gave me pleasurable shivers and a guilty mind. However, it had to be done.

"Rowan" I said, knocking on the door "If you don't mind, I'll be willing to help you wash as long as you want me too"

"Of course Monique, it would please me very much if you did" he replied. I could almost hear the smile on his lips.

"Well, alright. I'm coming in"

Taking a deep breath, my hand slowly turned the handle, opening the door slightly. Moving inside I kept my back to him, using my free hand to cover my eyes momentarily. Once the door was closed, I uncovered my sight braving myself to turn about. The idea of Rowan being naked just behind me excited and made me nervous; especially when the room was relatively small. My heart was pumping and it was still full of those two emotions. Alright Monique now! Quickly, I spun around to face Rowan with my hand sheltering his body from afar. I didn't dare look down at him, but instead stared straight at the ceiling. Next, I knelt down close to the bathtub. I would have used a stool, however that would have given me the best view of his body. And that was something I couldn't treat myself to. Suddenly, I felt a wet hand softly turn my head about to face Rowans amused smile. My body didn't have time to take in the sweet feelings as his movement was swift and straight to the point.

"Now I think it's my turn to ask if you're okay." Rowan grinned.

"Ja-ja" I stuttered "I didn't want to invade your privacy that's all"

"It's completely fine; didn't I want you to invade it anyway?"

"Hmm" was all I managed to say as a response. What a cruel, wicked, handsome, kind and delectable man he was; especially cruel and wicked. Let's just get this over with.

"Okay, so which arm is it"

"My good arm" Rowan stated "My other one can't reach it very well. When I bend it, it still causes pain"

He demonstrated his explanation with a painful expression. Of course, how stupid of me. His wound would obviously be still injured and restrain his physical activity.

"Alright, could you please pass me the sponge"

I held out my hand, keeping my gaze on his for the time being. He did as I asked, placing the dripping sponge in my hand.

"Danke" I thanked him as he nodded. Being much more relaxed, I began with the assistance. The water fell softly onto Rowans skin before I gently stroked the sponge along his arm. How intimate this was. Only something like this belonged to a couple. A loving and intimate couple.

"Forgive me Rowan, I forgot about your arm. I am very sorry" I apologized for my stupidity.

"It's alright Monique; I didn't think it would still cause me grief"

"I know, but you have to go easy with it today. We don't want it to get worse"

"Nein, we don't" Rowan replied "And danke for helping me wash it. Perhaps a sponge bath would have been more appropriate"

I paused, suddenly sensing his powerful gaze on me. Letting his words set in, I quickly replied back, feeling most uncomfortable.

"Perhaps"

Rowan then laughed.

"Forgive me Monique, I couldn't resist" he grinned back, with a cheeky grin.

"Of course" I replied back with a smile, continuing to wash his arm. We both then fell silent. All that was heard was the trickle of water escaping the sponge and falling back into the bathtub. Rowan laid back relaxed with a relaxed expression on his face.

"How rude of me" he suddenly spoke "I never asked how well you slept after your nightmare"

"Very well, danke" I said quickly, wanting to avoid the nightmare subject.

"I was worried about you the whole time, especially when I had to let you go"

"Ja, but by then I was calm, and it was all because of you. So danke for the help"

Now I recalled the positive things that came out of my nightly session. He did kiss my cheek…

"Don't thank me Monique, I was just happy I could help" he smiled tenderly. I nodded as he spoke again.

"I hear you screams every night Monique, what do you dream about to make you so fearful?"

"Err- I can't actually remember" I lied "All I know is that I wake up very distressed"

My answer was again quick as I wanted to avoid the whole conversation now. I may find it easier to talk about Papa, but when it came to my Mother, it was the most difficult thing to speak about. Rowan however wasn't the least bit convinced. He did though sense my discomfort and dropped the subject. The first thing I could really thank him for today. I loved how he cared and flattered me, and I wish I could show my appreciation to him the way I know he wants me too. But, it wasn't to be… at least not yet.

"There we go, all clean" I smiled, handing him back the sponge.

"Danke Monique, you've been a wonderful help" he replied with a grin.

"It was all a pleasure"

I then carefully and slowly took my leave, trying my best not to catch sight of his clad figure. I must say, I enjoyed this job. Of course there were a few tense moments and moments to test my loyalty to Sylvie. But, just being with Rowan gave me so much feeling and delight. Even if he is a tease.


	13. Friendly Meetings and Guilty Temptations

I deeply apologise for updating so late, but of course i'm only going to get busier with school and such. Please do enjoy and forgive any mistakes i have made :) This goes out to all my loyal and patient readers!

* * *

**FRIENDLY MEETINGS AND GUITLY TEMPTATIONS**

"There we go" I said helping Rowan into his brown jacket. "Does that feel alright?"

Rowan turned around, now completely dressed in my father's clothes.

"Ja, Danke for the assistance" he thanked with a smile. I gave him a nod in reply, before storing the medical supplies back into its kit. The last piece of my job was much easier to deal with than its previous ones. Rowan wasn't as much of a tease as he was before, making it better to cope with the bandaging of his shoulder. Still, I did get that delightful shiver when my skin came into contact with his. Even when he emerged from the bathroom with his muscular chest bare, I still had that blissful feeling. Now looking at him in my father's attire, I didn't feel guilty or upset for letting him wear them. No, now I felt content ever since I told Rowan of my Papas death, I felt as if I can breathe move. It's like a constant depressing weight has been lifted off of me. Just look at Rowan, it's the first time I have seen him in suck formal wear; unless you count pyjamas as being formal. Oh and how handsome he looked… that muscular torso was presented perfectly in that tunic.

"Monique?" Rowan spoke with an amused smile.

"Ja?" I answered, switching my eye sight to his face quickly, in order not to get caught. However, I think I already have been.

"Were you checking me out?"

My face went bright red with embarrassment.

"Well, um I-I was just checking to-to see of your shirt wasn't out of place" I stammered, trying to shroud my bashfulness. "Maybe we should go; the others will be here now"

I turned around swiftly, taking a deep breath to bring back my normal colour. That was very close. The next time I stare at him yearningly, I should do it subtly.

"Wait, Monique" Rowan said behind m. hos warm hand caressed mine spreading sparks of delight through my veins. I gasped slightly at the contact, nervously staring up at him. Rowan was smiling, even his eyes showed the same gladness.

"You know I'm only teasing you"

I nodded, knowing exactly how well he teases. From this morning's experience I'd say he's a professional.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" I replied as Rowan wrapped my arm around his, bringing us closer to one another. With our arms locked and bodies close together, we left his room with only thoughts each other in our minds. Nothing else, not even the empty breakfast tray which still sat on the small table. The one that may in fact be that cause of my disloyalty. We strolled out into the hallway; Rowan gazed around curiously.

"I've always wondered what lay beyond the room" Rowan remarked.

"A very long and dark hallway" I replied "Just wait until you see the orchard"

"I can't wait; I hope I'll at least remember something"

"Ja…" I mused, with a part of myself hoping the opposite.

"Where's your bedroom situated?" Again his question full of curiousity and had that cheeky tone to it.

"Just down the hall, before the living room" I answered, watching his frozen gaze on my room. A bright grin appeared on his face at my reply, with a mischievous glint in his baby blue eyes. Every minute I learnt something new about Rowan, like his sly nature for example. Who knows what knowledge he would acquire from knowing where my room was… although, I do have a slight hunch. Once meeting the stairs we scaled down; Rowans hold had certainly become much tighter. Once we arrived, the only person in the kitchen was Sylvie, who had just laced one of her raw baking mixtures into the oven. She hadn't noticed our appearance as we stood at the bottom of the staircase; she became more intentionally ignorant when Josephine stepped through the door.

"I'm very sorry for my lateness Sylvie. I couldn't get hold of Nicolle to look after Francis" Josephine explained with her breath almost spent. At her side, Francis was smiling innocently with a satchel hanging from his small shoulder.

"It's absolutely fine" Sylvie reassured "It's always nice when we have Francis visiting"

Josephine rubbed Francis's dark hair, while Sylvie knelt down and touched his cheek. Francis lapped up the attention enjoying every minute of it.

"He's been told to be on his best behaviour, especially when he meets your new resident"

Josephine removed her heavy coat from her plump body, hanging it up on the hook which sat in our direction. Her eyes widened and her lips curled up into a welcoming smile as she noticed me and our _resident_ standing quietly in the corner.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you two there" She smiled nearing us. Again, Rowans grip had become tighter and his expression was one of uncertainty.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sylvie asked, dragging the now shy Francis towards us, why hid behind his satchel.

"Not long" I said as I gave Rowan a comforting and relaxing rub on the arm before we met the others half way.

"Josephine and Francis, this is Rowan" I introduced using my hand to identify them both.

"Bonjour – I mean hello Rowan" Josephine greeted shaking his hand before kissing both of his cheeks. "Pleased to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you too" Rowan replied with a bewildered and uncomfortable smile.

"It's great to meet you finally. Monique's told me all about you; she hasn't actually stopped talking about you since you arrived"

"Josephine" I hissed displeased at her honest statement. She just gave me an innocent look and a shrug of her shoulders in return.

"Really?" Rowan asked turning to me with a sly grin. I just hung my head down with a bashful expression as Josephine introduced her boy.

"This is my son Francis"

Rowan then knelt down to the boys' level, outstretching his hand.

"Hello Francis, pleased to meet you"

Josephine gave little Francis some encouragement, who took Rowans had and shook it gently.

"Pleased to meet you too Sir" he said timidly.

"How old are you"

"Nine Sir"

"I'm no Sir, please call me Rowan" Rowan replied with a friendly smile. I was surprised at how comfortable he was now in front of strangers, and more surprised at how brilliantly he was with a child. How it warmed my heart and put a smile on my face.

"Your son is a gentleman" Rowan stated to Josephine as he rose.

"Yes, he takes after his father" Josephine agreed with a proud expression. Just then, the kitchen door revealed Genevieve whose dull eyes were full of curiousity at our gathering.

"Umm… everything's ready for opening Sylvie"

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment with the baking" Sylvie replied returning to the kitchen bench to scan through her recipe book.

"Why don't you say hello to Rowan?"

A flirtatious smile appeared on Genevieve's lips as she approached Rowan and I.

"Well, I best give Rémy a hand. We'll have a proper conversation this evening" Josephine said "I'll leave you two it"

She winked at me before setting Francis comfortably down at the dining table and taking her leave.

Meanwhile, Genevieve was now in our presence much to my disgust. She kept flicking her long hair back and pushing her chest put to emphasize her small assets; which I thought was pointless as there was hardly anything there to push out in the first place.

"Bonjour, my name is Genevieve Nadeau; it's wonderful to finally meet you" she grinned sweetly, which made me sick to my stomach. I also rolled my eyes at her stupidity of speaking in French.

"English, if you please" I said back, pushing a smile. Genevieve quickly snuck me a dirty look before eyeing up Rowan again.

"Forgive me, my name is-"

"Genevieve, nice to meet you" Rowan cut her off shaking her hand curtly.

"No need for the hand shaking Rowan, you deserve a real welcome" Genevieve spoke with sugary poison dripping off each word. She then reached forward, placing two long kisses on both Rowans cheeks, with a sickening giggle. I knew straight away that this was a malicious way to get back at something I was wrongly accused of. Genevieve's on and off boyfriend, Jacque is a good friend of mine and would spend more time with me instead of her. He doesn't fancy me or anything; I just think he needed long breaks away from her fiery temper and constant nagging. Jacque would always confide in me about his feelings for Genevieve and how much he liked her. However, Genevieve thought we were secretly dating behind her back, which was an absolutely absurd accusation to make. After that, she wouldn't talk to me for weeks and blamed her relationship troubles on me. And to think that was a year ago.

"More kisses" Rowan exclaimed with that uncomfortable expression once again.

"There's more where that came from"

Many horrible and nasty words swam through my head, all of which described Genevieve perfectly.

"Perhaps during my lunch break we could practice some French" Genevieve suggested with a batter of her eye lashes; how infuriating this was watching her flirting with my Rowan.

"Hmm… maybe" Rowan replied, clearly unimpressed and wrapped his hand around my waist. "However, Monique has already filled in that position, haven't you Liebling"

"Yes" I smiled triumphantly, feeling that delightful buzz at the mention of Liebling in Genevieve's presence.

"Well then, if you change your mind, you know where I am if you need me… or want me"

She turned around, glaring at me in the process before doing her best impression of a seductive walk. Again it was a pitiful attempt, especially when she lacked womanly hips.

"Slut" I breathed quietly before quickly regretting it as it wasn't in my nature to be so rude and disrespectful. Then again, she doesn't respect herself when she throws herself at anything in pants. However, I was immensely pleased that Rowan wasn't enthralled by her pathetic act.

"Well there you have it Rowan, our little family" I proclaimed.

"It was a pleasure to meet them" Rowan replied with a look of ease.

"Right then, we'll get you set up outside"

We strolled out of the kitchen into the sun drenched backyard, moving towards the patio area. The flowers looked beautiful with their vibrant colours and there were plenty of butterflies with their mosaic like patterns. Sylvie had already set up a stack of books on the wooden outside table with a sun umbrella protecting it from the bright heat. Rowan sat himself down on the opposite wooden chair with a satisfied sigh.

"It's a beautiful day" he stated smiling up at the sky. I agree. Here, I'll let you soak up the sun rays" I said positioning the umbrella away from Rowans seat.

"Danke Monique"

He caught my hand in his, leading me closer to himself. That delightful fever rose up within me and that electric feeling sparked at my fingertips which Rowan fondled oh so gently.

"Will you stay with me" Rowan requested.

"Umm… okay" I stammered, lost in his eyes. It was useless to resist even though I knew Sylvie would require help with the baked dishes. Just a few minutes wouldn't do any harm. I went to move away to the opposite seat, but Rowan kept his hold firm but gentle. I looked at him slightly confused until he patted his knee indicating for me to sit on his lap.

"Oh no, I couldn't" I refused poorly.

"Why not?"

"Well, because –umm –well-"

"Monique!" I heard Sylvie's voice call from inside.

"Coming!" I retorted. Turning back to Rowan, he had dropped my hand and wore a disappointed smirk.

"Perhaps later Rowan, and don't forget about our visit to the orchard"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too" I smiled at his positive response. I then grasped one of the heavy books from the top of the pile and handed it over to Rowan.

"And here, have a read of this. It may help with your memory" Quickly, I took my leave, thanking Sylvie for the interruption. Such a difficult man he is, always having me stuck between him and Sylvie. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Stepping inside, Sylvie was at bench with Francis at her side, clasping his satchel close to himself.

"Before you give me a hand could you please made Francis comfortable outside. We don't want him missing out on a nice day" Sylvie said nudging him towards me.

"Of course" I smiled at Francis, taking his hand in mine. "You can spend time with Rowan"

"Okay" he nodded with a shy expression as we emerged out into the sunlight.

"Don't be shy Francis; I'll make sure Rowan doesn't bit you"

"I'll only nibble on Monique" Rowan stated with the open book on his lap and a cheeky grin on his face. Now I felt myself become bashful as well.

"I've found you some company" I explained to him, helping Francis onto his seat and laying his satchel on the table.

"Hello again Francis, care to read a book. We've got one on agriculture, medicine –" "Is there a book on trains" Francis asked, his eyes big, brown and curious.

"No sorry" Rowan replied, quickly checking through the pile of books "Do you like trains?"

"Yes, my Papa was a train driver and before he left to go to war he brought me a steam engine train set"

"How kind of him" Rowan smiled thoughtfully. I'm sure he had a hunch that Francis's father had been murdered in the war. He didn't however, know that his own kind were the ones doing the murdering.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it" I said with a grin before departing once again "I'll see you both at lunch"

"Alright Monique, and again I'm looking forward to our little venture together" Rowan called out behind me. I glanced back briefly, smiling at his remark. Entering the kitchen again, Sylvie had her baking out on our larger dining table and was preparing it to be sold in the café.

"Merci for that Monique" She thanked looking up from slicing her cake.

"That's okay, it gives someone for Rowan to talk to" I replied picking up a knife and dividing up the fruit slice.

"You did an excellent job of grooming him. And it's just lucky that your Father's clothing fits well, otherwise we'd have to have gotten Josephine to adjust the measurements"

"Yeah" I mused "Lucky indeed"

How it would have been a sin to alter my Papa's clothing, I would never have allowed it. Or perhaps I would of.

"I trust dressing the wound was simple" Sylvie spoke waking me from my thoughts.

"Oui, there is still a lot of bruising though"

"There will be, it will take a while for that to fully heal"

"Okay" I nodded "I've also told him to take it easy"

"Good, we don't want any more strain on it. Although Rowan will have to slowly exercise it to keep the muscles working"

"Of course, he had a few difficulties because his arm caused him much pain" I said thinking back to the bath incident. Oh! That reminds me.

"Sylvie, this morning when I was cleaning up Rowan, I found something on his good arm"

She turned her gaze to mine, giving me a concerned look.

"What kind of something?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, strangely enough I found a tattoo. It's small and in the shape of a gothic styled A" I explained. Sylvie's expression had suddenly changed, she now looked quite stunned. She didn't reply, instead she remained speechless.

"Sylvie? Is everything okay?"

Just as I asked her my question, the kitchen door flung open and Josephine stood in the opening.

"Are the dishes ready?" she asked hurriedly

"Oh, oui they are" Sylvie replied, waking from her trance. She handed over some of the platters before turning to me briefly.

"We'll talk about this later with Rémy of course. Right now isn't a good time and he should know too"

"Know what?" I pushed on "Is this serious?"

Sylvie sighed, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Just keep your promise Monique and be absolutely weary of Rowan. We'll discuss this later"

With that she disappeared behind the kitchen door with the remaining platters in hand. Why was Sylvie so worried? I know that overall she's protecting me from a stranger, but what does this tattoo have to do with it? Are my previous thoughts correct in saying that Rowan may indeed belong to some kind of résistance group? Or maybe, my worst fears could be true. Maybe Rowan is one them; a Nazi. I hated thinking of it and forced myself not to. After all, why would Nazi's have letters tattooed on their arms in the first place? I didn't allow my curious mind to linger on the reason, but instead continued to be baffled by Sylvie's great concern.

In fact when lunch time came around I was still considering the answer to the mysterious tattoo. I also tried to keep Sylvie's plea in mind, but it was so difficult to resist Rowan; especially when I'm soon to take him down to the orchard. Placing my own lunch dishes into the sink I walked outside ready for the trip. Francis sat at the wooden table with his mother, eating away at his sandwich while she dragged on her cigarette. They were also playing a game of checkers with Francis's small travel kit of board games. The sun still had intense warmth and a slight breeze had picked up, rustling the trees leaves. Walking towards the end of the cellar and storage building, I met Rémy who was travelling the opposite way, finishing off his cigarette.

"Bonjour Monique" He smiled kindly.

"Bonjour Rémy, was Rowan with you?"

"Oui, he's behind the cellar" he replied, stubbing out his smoke.

"Merci" I thanked as I carried on, soon reaching the back of the café. Turning the corner I caught my beautiful stranger, leaning up against the brick wall, smoke coiling out if his parted mouth and a cigarette in his hand. He noticed me straight away, standing up properly with a pleased grin.

"Making progress are we?" I enquired, discovering his new habit. Rowan gave me a sly look.

"Rémy was kind enough to offer me one. I've been having strange cravings lately and this seemed to do the trick" he replied signalling to the cigarette which he then took a drag on.

"Well, just to inform you, Sylvie doesn't like people smoking in the house. You'll have to imitate Rémy and smoke whenever you can outside otherwise you'll have to discretely do it in your room" I explained.

"Non – smoker I see"

"Ja, she never used to be that way"

In fact, Sylvie hadn't stopped her habit until the news of her husband arrived. She had acted so strange and absolutely depressed that she naturally gave up cigarettes. Then of course she forbid anyone else to indulge in the habit. Mama had told me that it was because Sylvie's husband was an avid smoker and constantly smelt of tobacco. She couldn't handle enduring the scent of her lover when he was obviously gone. It was all very sad really.

"Right are we ready?"

"Absolutely" Rowan stated with a mischievous smile. He then flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground stubbing it out afterwards. Smoke still escaped his mouth, dancing and twirling out into the air, as he joined me. We travelled towards the small steel gate at the back of the property that concealed the orchard. Rowan kept oh so close to me, so close that I could smell his sweet sweat and musky cologne, that he borrowed from Rémy, and could also smell his nicotine stained breath.

"How about you Monique? Do you smoke?" Rowan asked as we passed through the steel gate into a vast space of nature.

"Nein, my Father never let me. He said it was very un-lady like, but of course he smoked and so did my Mother, who agreed with him also. Although, I have tried it a few times in secret with Archie. We'd hid outside in the evenings puffing on his cigarettes" I explained. Suddenly, Rowans hand had snuck up onto my waist caressing it gently, making my heart race with delight immediately.

"So am I right in assuming you don't like the smell of it?" he asked with his hand now stroking a path down to my full hips which he rubbed soothingly. Another wave of bliss came over me and I felt myself contract another delightful fever. It was so hard to control that my reply was a weak stammer.

"Um – well – I- I – um – ahh…"

A pleasurable shiver ran down my spine as we met the split in our path. Quickly, in an attempt no to betray Sylvie's promise, I pushed Rowans hand aside, trailing over towards the orchard.

"I'll show you the orchard first" I stated with my back to him, wanting to avoid any hurt expressions that he may conjure up.

"Alright you lead the way Liebling" he replied with much amusement in his voice. Surprisingly enough, he want at all upset, but instead had his teasing streak unearthed yet again. Indeed, I did lead the way, moving into the spacious field of neatly lined apple trees. Around the majority of each trunk were rotting fruit which attracted the attention of the bees. There were even a number of messy birds' nests huddled deep into the trees branches.

"I can see why you love this place" Rowan remarked, taking in the tranquil scenery.

"Ja, but I fear it's more of an obsession now" I smiled to myself, touching the rough bark on one of the trees trunks. Rowan travelled towards me and supported himself against the tree with his arm, never taking his sparkling eyes off me.

"The apples are quite tasty, especially the ones at the top. However-" I reached up for one juicy plump apple finding myself too far out its range "They are much too out of my reach"

Rowan glanced up at the numerous red fruit, thinking briefly to himself.

"I'll take your word for it" he said casting his good arm into the air. Pulling it back down, his hand contained one succulent red apple which he rubbed against his chest to give it a shine.

"For you Fräulein" he grinned, holding it out to me.

"Danke" I replied, fondling the apple in my hand as he retrieved one for himself. Locking eyes with each other, we both bit into out fruit, listening to the loud crunch it made. A sweet tarty taste tickled my taste buds, forcing my facial expressions to distort.

"Very tangy" Rowan commented, pulling similar faces as me.

"But delicious?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Definitely"

"Well then, shall we continue with our tour?"

"We shall" Rowan replied, before this time wrapping his warm hand around mine. The previous emotions resurfaced, enticing me once again. We walked down the path, still munching on our apples towards the river. I kept asking myself whether Rowan could feel the delightful feelings I could. Was his heart beating at a fast pace and floating inside his ribcage like a balloon? Was his body slowly heating up with an electric current of bliss charging through his veins? How could he focus on his surroundings with such ease, while I was suffering from a distracting fever? Surely he felt the same way as I do, otherwise his methods of teasing me were all for nothing. No, I'm positive we shared the same emotions for each other.

Arriving at the river we were met with the sweet scent of the various wild flowers and their bright colours. The river ran at a moderate pace, sweeping away all the fallen leaves. The grass had grown much longer, brushing against our legs.

"And this is where I found you" I told Rowan "Right underneath this Rowan tree"

He gazed for a moment at the tall flourishing tree with a small smirk on his face.

"Ah! So this is who I'm named after" he exclaimed as he approached the tree. Rowan took one last bite out of his apple before dropping the naked core amongst the tall grass and I too followed suit. With his free hand, Rowan stroked the tree's bulky bark with a concentrated expression. His long slim fingers caressed the wooden husk as if he were stroking a woman's figure. A tingle ran down my back as I imagined myself in the trees place instead. Rowans warm hands exploring wherever the please, fondling my skin with spreading delight. The heat off each other's bodies radiating an immense passion as we held each other in a lovers embrace; then of course our lips collide in a burst of ardour…

"Nothing" Rowan spoke suddenly, pulling me back to reality. He turned around with a disappointed expression as he sunk down into the grass. I hated seeing him so upset, yet I was somehow relieved that he hadn't recovered his memory. Sighing, I joined him, sitting on the undergrowth with the familiar tree branch in my hands which had sat directly underneath the tree. I gently nudged his arm with the end of it, getting his attention.

"Try this" I suggested, passing it over to him "That is the one responsible for your head injury"

Rowan gave me a light hearted smirk, fondling the branch roughly. He then sat there in a pensive moment, trying so hard to evoke any type of memory he previously had.

"Still nothing" he huffed, pushing the branch off his lap "Maybe I'll never get my memory back. Maybe I'll be lost for the rest of my life without knowing who I really am"

"Rowan" I said softly, taking his hand in an impulsive moment. Gently, I caressed his palms trying to soothe his frustration. I knew, however, that I would regret this action. And I knew Sylvie would be most distraught if she found out.

"Just relax; it won't come to you if you make it. You never know, if you keep calm, your memory might to you when you least expect it"

Responding to my statement, Rowan took a deep sigh, leaning back against the banks grassy ridge. The hold on my hand tightened, but remained gentle. This time it was I who was responsible for the sweet and blissful emotions which had quickly arisen within me.

"Forgive me Monique; I just hate leaving all these questions unanswered"

I gave him a sympathetic smile, leaning on the banks ridge also.

"I understand how you must feel. All this confusion and frustration, but perhaps if you don't try so hard you'll remember who you are" I explained, hoping the complete opposite. Rowan's lips curled up into a smile and his hand directed mine to his chest. This blue woolen tunic he wore was rough against my skin as he kept stroking my captured hand.

"I admit it's not all bad" he confessed, with his eyes fixed on me "Sure it's a shame that I can't remember who I am, but I can start over now. New name, new choices, new family and even a new love"

That roguish expression was present once again. I gulped as a wave of euphoria battled it out against my heavy conscience. I yearned badly for him to continue and yet begged him to stop. Trying my best to conceal my emotion, I just nodded subtly in response.

"It's time for me to make new memories with new people. Like yourself Monique. I want to make a memory with you, tell me you do to"

My caressed hand was just half an inch away from his thin parted lips, bathing in his warm breath. Shivering, I felt that sudden fever making me gasp for air. Little did I know that my body was facing his, with a close proximity between us. His light and lustful eyes worked their way around my curves, stopping at my legs. I was oblivious to the fact that my dress had risen up, exposing one of my suspenders. Red faced and embarrassed, I wanted to pull back my hand and cover up my bare leg, but had to let Rowan down softly. In other words, I have to yet again deny my feelings for him and keep up with my promise.

"Well, ja- ja we can make many memories with each other and– and" Think Monique, think "We can do it with Sylvie and Rémy. And don't forget the others you've just met"

Rowans expression changed immediately; his eyes were full of displeasure and his smile faltered with disappointment. His hold on my hand loosened, freeing my own which fell to the ground so suddenly. Guilty, I sat up properly and pulled the bottom of my dress over my legs.

"Of course" he huffed, staring away from me in a cold manner. Oh how I wish I could have told him about my oath; explained to him that he could in fact belong to the enemy. Explain everything to him. I preoccupied myself, nervously, with playing with my hands on my lap. Stroking and sometimes plunging my nails into my skin. How slowly the silence between us was killing me. How hurtfully it pulled and grabbed at my soul. I wish I could have turned to him and told him that I loved him; told him that he was the one for me. Turn his head around and sink my lips into his and give myself fully to him. Let him take my innocence and my heart and treasure it forever more. But, alas! I just couldn't. The only thing I could do was continue to reject and upset him dearly.

We remained in the silence, with only the running river and the soft swaying of the trees leaves against one another. Rowan leaned his folded arms upon his knees and directed his annoyed gaze at the far end of the flourishing land. We couldn't go on like this for the entire lunch break, and I wouldn't let it. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth thinking of the first word that came to my head.

"Forest" I spoke, surprised at my own words. Rowan turned his gaze back to mine with a bewildered expression as well, but it seemed to have gained his attention.

"What I mean is that to get into this place you'd have to have come from beyond that forest" I explained, pointing to the vast amount of trees behind the river which nearly encircled the whole piece of land, except for the natural doorway to the back of the house. Now Rowan was completely intrigued.

"This isn't all of yours?" he asked.

"Nein, only this and the orchard; the rest belongs to… well everyone" not anymore only the Nazis.

"So what you're saying Monique" he began as he moved closer to me "Is that I had emerged from the forest wounded and had crossed the running river towards the infamous Rowan tree and well, somehow became unconscious"

"Well, ja. You were running from someone who was in pursuit, found the orchard and perhaps went to the Rowan tree for a hiding place? But of course, one of its branches had fallen on your head. Some of its lower branches are quite frail and break a lot, so don't let it fool you" I replied, yelling at myself within. Here I was telling him many answers to his questions when I didn't want him to recover his memories. But I had no choice. This was the only way to make him seem happy.

"And while I was escaping from my fate, I had removed anything that related to my identity. I assume it was to hide who I was from my pursuer" Rowan thought aloud. He then lowered his head with his bright eyes staring at me.

"What if I was a terrible person Monique? What if I had done terrible things? What if I was the enemy?" he said distressingly. I went to open my mouth in response, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Apart of me desperately wishes to know who I was, I want to rush into the forest and search in vain for any evidence of my identity. However, the other part of me is almost frightened to know"

Well- well, I'm afraid searching for your memories is out of the question. We wouldn't be allowed in the forest." I replied weakly. This didn't seem to do any good. Rowan looked even more anxious. Quickly, I took back his hand, stroking it soothingly as best as I could.

"Rowan, if my word means anything, I'm sure you wouldn't have been a terrible person" I told him softly "you've far too kind and good willed to have done anything bad"

I wish he wouldn't worry about all of this memory business. It keeps me in an anxious state as well. He began to calm his anxiety with my words and obviously with my touches. He seemed to enjoy it immensely, even smiling at my gentle movements.

"You're the kind one my Liebling. You, Sylvie and Rémy, all taking care of a complete stranger"

"Don't forget Josephine and Francis. Oh and of course Genevieve"

Even saying her name left a bad taste in my mouth. Rowan chuckled lightly, showing those perfect rows of teeth that had been badly stained with nicotine.

"They are all very friendly and kind, especially Genevieve"

My stomach dropped and a heated feeling of betrayal took its place. Did Rowan indeed feel attracted to Genevieve? I hated to think it, but the way he said her name with a smile made me some what hurt. "Ja" I said bitterly, lacking any feeling I put into stroking his hand.

"I had to suppress any laughter when she introduced herself to me in that seductive tone, even the emphasis on _wonderful_ was comical" he smiled with amusement. Surprised yet again by his sudden comment, I understood his feelings for Genevieve now. This time Rowan, took over with the soft fondling movements, caressing my hand instead how impulsive I was sometimes.

"I do apologise though Monique. She is a friend of yours and I don't mean to act so disrespectfully" he stated with a smirk still on his pleased face.

"I wouldn't say we were exactly friends" I mused at his statement. He was so right about saying her tone was pitiful though. It was even more amusing when she spoke to Rowan in French; such a stupid she was. Wait a minute. Did I hear Rowan correctly? Didn't he say that the way Genevieve said wonderful was _comical? _But how does he know what she said apart from Bonjour and of course her name? The rest was in French. He can't speak fluent French… or can he?

"Rowan" I said suspiciously, gaining his attention.

"Ja?" he responded

"You are aware that what Genevieve said was in French, right?"

"Ja… but of course" he answered slight confused

"Well, I thought you couldn't speak French. How do you know what Genevieve had said?"

He stared at me blankly, fondling my hand delicately before bursting out into mischievous laughter. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and paranoia. Oh my goodness, he had understood everything I had secretly said with Sylvie in French. Everything, everything I bet that was in private, although I could not recall any of it. Nor did I want too.

"My Monique, please forgive me. It was very rude of me not to tell you. A very childish joke on my part" he grinned, while trying to apologise. I couldn't find myself become angry at all, no matter how I tried. It all seemed so humorous.

"But, you did understand everything I have ever said in French in front of you?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Ja" he nodded "I thought that once you had discovered for certain that I could speak French, that it was far too late to tell you the truth"

I shook my head at my own stupidity. How sure I was that he couldn't utter a word. I even got Sylvie to help me teach him some words. Indeed this was all very funny, I was just about to die of embarrassment.

"I haven't upset you too much have I my Liebling?" Rowan said softly, his face nearing mine slowly.

"Nein" I smiled "You just surprised me that's all"

"Hmm, I seem to do that a lot"

"You certainly do" I mused with a small amount of nervousness. Rowans body seemed to have moved closer to mine, with his wounded arm slowly stretching over me. His enchanting eyes had me in a sweet trance, forcing those delightful feelings to return. I now lay in my back, his body hovering just above mine, his lips inches away from mine. No, I can't do this, I can't let him. I was forbidden to indulge in this bliss, no matter how lovely all this feeling was. But suddenly, our lips did not collide. Rowans gaze had still been locked with mine as his wounded arm had reached over and picked a wild red rose which grew directly behind me. Bringing it back to my view, I felt both relief and disappointment.

"I had been admiring this flowers beauty, and couldn't help envision it on something as beautiful as itself" Rowan spoke softly, putting the flower gently behind my ear. I blushed at his comment, smiling uncontrollably, as he put me on the spot once again. Then unexpectingly Rowan lowered his head, nearing to kiss me. My heart beat was racing and I felt too lost to stop what was about to happen. Plus I didn't want to stop it at all now. Closing my eyes, I gasped with immense pleasure as Rowan's hand wandered over my waist and hip. That fever had returned, sending waves of delight through my veins, and heart. I pouted my lips waiting for his to crash onto mine with a fiery passion.

"Monique! Monique!"

A terrifying fright hit my heart and everything stopped. I opened my eyes and slowly pushed Rowan off of my body reluctantly.

"Monique!" Sylvie's voice shouted again, it seemed to be getting closer. I hid my guilty face in my hands, shaking my head.

"Oh no" I breathed "Oh no"

"Monique?" Rowan asked. I tore my hands away and looked up at his confused expression.

"Never mind" I said with slight agitation "I'm sorry, but we must have to get back. It's probably past my lunch break. How silly of me to forget"

Rowan pulled me up to my feet by my waist which caused me to gasp suddenly. Quickly, I pushed his hands away from my body, ignoring any of his rejected expressions.

"We must have got too carried away with our conversations" I said nervously "They must be busy at the café"

I walked ahead, yelling at myself mentally. How careless I had been and how disloyal I was to let something like this happen. But thank goodness it hadn't occurred, no, I wanted it to happen and still wanted it too. Here I was once again, in a conflict between my emotions; an endless conflict, without a victor. I continued my way through the flourishing path with Rowan close behind me. No matter how guilty I felt about kissing Rowan, I never took the wild red rose out of my hair.


	14. Tasting the Forbidden Fruit

I must honestly be the worst person at updating stories. But, here we go as promised, my next chapter installment :) I'm VERY sorry for the long wait and please enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal and supportive readers :D

* * *

**TASTING THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

Sylvie stood at the open gate with a look of displeasure and curiousity on her face, as Rowan and I approached her. I gave her a weak smile, continuously fidgeting with the sides of my dress. Rowan still stalked behind me with a perplexed presence.

"You called me?" I said tensely, expecting a confrontation between her and Rowan.

"Oui, Jacque has arrived with his delivery and I need you to help unload it all. Rémy has pulled a muscle in his back and cannot" she explained. Her eyes never left Rowan as she spoke.

"Oh" I said with a relaxed manner, being thankful that it wasn't to do with Rowan and I. However, I was concerned for Rémy and quickly changed my tone.

"Will he be okay?"

"Oui, he needs to rest. I'm sorry to cut your lunch break short"

She didn't sound at all sorry, more troubled than anything. Again that mother lion like protection had arisen as she felt the need to keep me safe like her cub. Rowan seemed, however, much oblivious to her motherly nature, and only appeared slightly uncomfortable.

"Well then, we should get going" I stated trying to break the tension. I swiftly slipped my hand around Rowans arm leading him past the lioness who looked ready to pounce.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" she commented. I stopped in my tracks, ever so dreading her words. Slowly I turned about anxiously.

"Well, um, no not really" I lied "I was just showing Rowan the orchard"

"Just the orchard?"

"Oui"

"Hmm… so why Monique is there a flower in your hair?" she interrogated with a sharp gaze "Was it a gift from…" she gestured to Rowan with a slight head movement. Sylvie obviously thought, and so did I just a few minutes ago, that Rowan was incapable of hearing our conversation as it was all in French. How wrong we both were. And now here she was talking again about private matters and Rowan could understand everything, even if she made and effort not to say his name.

"I thought I specifically told you to be careful Monique, he's still a stranger to all of us" Sylvie reprimanded me, now with a look of concern. Oh my, this was so embarrassing.

"I am careful" I defended "Please, we were just looking around the orchard"

"In that case, did you discover anything familiar Rowan?" she asked switching to English, with less hostility in her highly French accented voice.

The strangest expression was worn on Rowans face as he was questioned. Never had I seen such infuriated eyes which seemed to be a light and such a guarding stance. Before Rowan got involved, I pushed in with hast.

"Well not really" I smiled sheepishly, taking Rowan softly by the arm "But I did discover something"

He dropped his gaze down to mine with the fire having disappeared from his eyes. The tension seemed to be finally relaxing. And I must admit that Rowans reaction had startled me slightly.

"And what was that?" a calmer Sylvie asked

"He can speak French"

She didn't reply straight away, but instead wore a troubled smile.

"Of course" she rolled her eyes "I shouldn't keep you any longer, but once you've finished assisting Jacque meet me back in the café" Sylvie said, seeming to cool down. Strange though I must say; Rowan and I nodded.

"Also – though there is no point in hiding it from you now Rowan – I need to keep my eye on you"

With that she wondered back to the far side of the yard, checking on the strained Rémy who sat on a wooden chair, before heading back inside. Rowan turned to me with a look of utter confusion.

"Don't ask" I murmured, leading him towards the two solid steel gates which kept our property private. Of course, they were wide open when we arrived and had a truck parked lazily in the middle. I couldn't understand Sylvie's strange and sudden change in behaviour as she found out Rowan could speak French. It was almost like she expected it. Perhaps when she explains Rowans tattoo to me and Rémy she'll confess for her awkward behaviour. Well, whatever it is I hope it isn't bad.

Approaching the truck, it had its back exposed showing a pitiful stack of crates and boxes, the cellar door was also open with one delivery within it and one on the ground in front of Rowan and I. however, there was no sign of the delivery boy.

Suddenly a pair of hands masked my eyes and a body was pushed against my back. The ordeal gave me a fright, causing the person to chuckle loudly.

"Guess who?"

"Jacque!" I smiled pulling his hands away from my face and turning to see him. Jacque was a handsome young man around the same age as me, with sandy blonde hair which was always hidden messily underneath a dark green hat. He had cheerful hazel eyes, a slightly large nose and a strong chin which was always immaculately clean shaven.

"I haven't seen you in ages" I remarked as he pulled me into a bear hug with his burly stature.

"Two weeks does seem like a lifetime, but what can I say, I'm such a likeable guy who wouldn't miss me?"

I rolled my eyes at his cheeky comment.

"Hmm…let's see, Genevieve"

Jacque broke away with a stung expression.

"How is she?" he asked carefully

"Moody as usual. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Well, I would like to explain everything to her, but I'm afraid I've got to get this delivery complete so I can go back and check on Pa" he stated wistfully.

"How is he?"

"He's been alright. As you know them two weeks I had been busy entertaining my cousin and our husband from Reims and I kept Clara, the nurse at home with Pa. when we arrived back he had an episode, screaming throughout the whole house, shouting at my cousin, well his niece. He couldn't remember who she was"

"I'm very sorry Jacque" I said sympathetically, laying my hand on his shoulder. Jacque's father had developed senile dementia in his old age. Doctors had put it down to his traumatic experience in the Great War and Jacque so happened to be his only immediate family member as his wife died giving birth to him.

"He's a good man" Jacque smiled. Throughout mine and Jacques conversation, we had forgotten about the confused and left out stranger that stood right next to us. That was until he spoke.

"He has no memory?" Rowan asked curiously "Your father?"

"Oh my! I'm so very sorry Rowan. How rude of me. Jacque this is Rowan, Rowan this is Jacque" I introduced them clumsily.

"Nice to meet you" Jacque said suspiciously, shaking Rowans hand. Of course being away for two weeks meant Jacque had no idea about Rowan.

"Oui, my Pa has dementia" he explained "So ah, how do you know Monique?"

Quickly, yet again I pushed in.

"Rowan's a visitor"

"A German visitor?" Jacque said with disbelief "Who can speak French"

"German?" Rowan said with a bewildered expression.

"Non, not exactly"

"So he's a German Jew. Funny because he doesn't look like a Jew, more like an Aryan" Jacque said in a mocking tone.

"Jacque, please stop" I murmured pleadingly "He hasn't got a clue to who he is and is no harm what so ever"

Rowan stood his ground, confused and had that protective stance yet again. Jacque seemed concerned and confused himself, digger deeper into the matter.

"How did you find him?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I found him in the orchard unconscious; he also had a bullet wound in his shoulder"

"How come Sylvie and you didn't contact the Résistance?"

"Sylvie wanted to wait until he'd healed. We've never really brought up the issue again" I explained looking sheepishly back at Rowan and giving him a small smile for comfort. Oh how I knew Jacque would bring up that infamous French Partisans. But now that Rowan meant something to me, something that was dear to my heart, I wanted that Résistance to have nothing to do with him. There was always that chance he was the enemy.

"I can always get in touch with them" Jacque stated

"Non, non, we should just leave it"

"He could be a dangerous threat" he pressed on quietly wanting to avoid Rowan from hearing.

"Trust me he's not" I mused. Only if you count him being a threat to my promise then yes. With a sigh, Jacque shook his head smirking.

"You're playing with fire Monique"

Dropping my head, I knew he was somewhat correct.

"I know" I said softly. But, it only hurts when you get burnt, or so they say.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing. You and Sylvie"

"Oui" I nodded. Although all of this concern from everyone was beginning to annoy me slightly. Did they not trust me or think me capable of looking after myself? Jacques mood had picked up again now and he no longer lingered in his suspicious and worried state. He was as bad as Sylvie sometimes.

"Alright then, this delivery won't unload itself" he grinned, heaving up the box at mine and Rowans feet. Suddenly, Rowan spoke again.

"Let me assist you" he said firmly, approaching Jacques truck.

"Non! You can't Rowan" I said alarmingly, catching his arm quickly "You'll do more damage to your arm"

"It's only a few crates, I think I'll manage. There was no need for Rémy to help me in the first place either, poor man. Too kind for his own good, like someone else I know" Jacque explained as he stacked up his crate on top of the other in the cellar, before coming back out to give me a knowing look.

I shook my head at his glance with a small irritated smile.

"Well, Sylvie instructed that I lend you a hand and that's what I'll do. Rowan this will only take a minute"

I tapped his arm softly and passed him without taking in his expression. Once at the truck, I gripped one of the wooden crates firmly and carefully hoisted it up into my arms. I bit my lip to disguise my struggle as I took a few steps with the weighty case. Boy, was it heavy, it definitely didn't at all look to be. But still, I wore a brave face despite my trembling arms. Even Jacque had managed to transfer one crate in the time it took me to walk halfway. More like a stagger than a walk really.

Then as I felt the heavy crate slip from my grasp, Rowan had moved towards me, catching it in his arms. I gazed up at him with a crooked smile and blushed slightly.

"This will only take a minute my Monique" he grinned, before giving me a cheeky wink. Embarrassed and tongue tied, I stepped out of their paths and took my place at the cellars outer wall. I didn't bother interfering, but still kept reminding Rowan of the damage he was doing.

"You might pull a muscle and end up in that dreaded sling again"

"Ah! But wasn't it you who had informed me my Liebling, that I still needed to work my muscles?" he replied with a toothy smile.

"Oui, but I also informed you to take it easy and carrying heavy crates full of supplies is not taking it easy" I stated with my hands on hips, becoming serious. I would honestly hate to see him confined to that blasted sling again.

"Look. I'm completely fine"

"Oui, he is" Jacque butted in "And plus the work is done much faster"

"I wasn't talking to you Jacque" I glared and he just chuckled; although, I must admit it made me happy to see him warm up slightly to Rowan. They both were cheeky and mischievous so it was hard to see why they wouldn't get on.

"I swear I'm fine. My arm works perfectly" Rowan repeated, demonstrating with the crate he was lifting "See"

I sew alright. I saw his muscles flex in his bare fore arms as he lifted the crate up and down. It gave me much pleasure to see he'd removed my father's jacket and had rolled up his sleeves. How toned he looked… waking from my thoughts, I continued with my argument.

"Well, it definitely wasn't like that this morning" I mused.

The work was completed quickly as there were truly only a pitiful amount of supplies and the fact both Jacque and Rowan were much stronger than I. The crates now sat in the cellar, stacked upon each other, waiting to be unpacked and needed for use in the café; although the supplies were small and would not last long.

Jacque shut the trucks back down, concealing an empty space, before removing his sloped cap and smoothing out his hair.

"Well, best be getting back to pop" he stated

"Best of luck; you should visit us for lunch on Sunday sometime, that way we can catch up with the others" I explained giving him a farewell hug.

"Of course, if I find the time"

"Oui" I nodded. Jacque then held out his hand in a much more relaxed manner, shaking Rowans.

"Adieu Rowan, it was great to meet you and cheers for the help" Jacque thanked.

"You're welcome, it was nice to meet you too" Rowan smiled

"Do you think you can look after little Monique for me?"

"I'm not little!" I frowned playfully and Jacque chuckled lightly.

"With my life" Rowan said, slipping his arm around my waist and giving ma a breath taking grin. I smiled back in return, blushing.

"That's enough for me" Jacque stated, before wondering up to the truck. I trailed behind him, meeting him at the driver's window once he had settled in.

"I think you must have some kind of charm or spell on people Monique. Every person you seem to trust always ends up being a kind and good person, like Rowan" he explained

"It's only because I trust the tiniest amount of people, but you're right Rowan is a good person" I grinned.

"Better to be safe than sorry" Jacque recited

"Exactly"

I knew that saying very well since moving to Paris. And I guess it wasn't a bad code to live by either.

"Hey, Monique do you think you could just say hello to Genevieve for me?" he asked in an almost shy manner

"Of course I can" I replied, listening to him start the trucks rumbling engine.

"Oh and tell her that day that I was in the café, the woman talking to me was in fact my cousin, and her husband happened to be right next to her. So I wasn't trying to make her jealous if that's what she thought"

"I understand and I'll try my very best to remember" I assured him.

"Merci Monique. I might make it on Sunday, but until then adieu"

"Adieu Jacque" I farewelled. Stepping back, I waved him goodbye, watching Rowan walk up next to me from the corner of my eye.

We watched Jacque take down the street, his exhaust pipe coughing out smoke.

"It's quite a rustic place you live in Monique" Rowan commented, staring out at what part of the city he could see. He seemed almost intrigued, soon keeping his eyes stuck on the Eiffel Tower.

"Forgive me yet again Rowan" I apologised "This is your first time outside of the gates of course, but truthfully you aren't missing out on much"

"But it looks to be a very historical and beautiful city full of character"

"Well, I wouldn't consider Paris to be the most beautiful place in France. I remember as a young girl, visiting the country for the first time, my parents took me to a small town just outside of Paris. And I recall there being huge fields of sunflowers scaling out across the country side. They were excellent for playing hide and seek in or even tag for that matter"

"Perhaps we could visit the sunflower fields sometime; just you and me Monique" Rowan suggested with that boyish grin. I turned to face him, my heart fluttering about within my ribcage.

"You mean like a date?" I asked hopefully, ignoring any complications that were present with his proposition.

"Oui" he smiled "Of course I doubt Sylvie would approve of it very much"

"Non, she wouldn't" I agreed

"However, I intend to take you one day my Liebling" Rowan stated, helping me close the steel gates.

"That is very sweet Rowan, I cannot wait" I beamed, flipping the latch to secure them.

"I cannot wait either" he said slipping his hands slyly around my hips, pulling me closer "We could leave now if you wanted too"

His breath was warm against my ear.

"As much as I would love too, we have to help out in the café" I said, gently pushing him away "You wouldn't want to miss your first day at work, would you?"

Rowan grinned, pulling down his rolled sleeves of his shirt, and slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"Non, we mustn't keep Sylvie waiting"

We both laughed at his comment.

Walking around the corner of the storage building, Rémy was no longer in sight and the noise from over the fence had died down. The afternoons at the café had begun to quieten down during the past few days; mornings were much more busy with a considerable amount of Nazi soldiers. Perhaps the afternoons were used at well-known taverns or even restaurants for the more refined types. It doesn't matter where they go as long as they depart the café and leave us all in peace.

Indeed, the café was quite bare, with only a number of French individuals and couples having a relaxing cup of coffee or wine. I considered Rowan and I both lucky because as we arrived two German Officers had just made their way out the front door. How I desperately wanted to protect Rowan from ever seeing or being near these fascist creatures.

Since it was so quiet, the work was little as so was the staff. Rémy had painfully made his way upstairs with help, and now lay in his bed resting and playing checkers with Francis. Genevieve had gone home earlier complaining of a migraine and kept insisting she was going to be sick. Josephine later told me she had begun moaning as soon as she knew Jacque had arrived. Hopefully, I'll be able to remember Jacques explanation, although perhaps it would be best if he told her. I wasn't really planning on telling Genevieve anyway, it was never good getting involved in other people's relationships.

Sylvie was always in and out of the café, checking up on Rémy and returning back to check on Rowan. He of course was on his best behaviour when she was around, only giving me the occasional wink or sly grin. When Sylvie disappeared however, he would try his very best to get close and touchy or just try and talk to me (Sylvie had split us up around the room; I was at the bar and he was across from me at the front cleaning tables).

Rowan did help with the customers, taking their orders and such, even if they mostly consisted of beverages. I guess it was nice for him to socialize with other people instead of being confined to his bed in isolation. Josephine worked between us and was supposed to supervise our actions towards each other. However, she did not follow Sylvie's wishes and allowed us to socialize. At least Josephine understood our situation.

As the afternoon at the café came to an end, it was finally time to pack up. Sylvie and Josephine spent their time in the kitchen washing dishes, while Rowan and I tended strictly to the café. Sylvie had allowed us to be together in the clean-up, obviously trusting us to be alone. I gave the front windows a wipe, removing any smears and such, while Rowan swept the floor.

"Is she always like that?" Rowan asked looking up at me and halting his work.

"Well, we've never had a stranger stay with us before. Sylvie's just really protective of people she cares about" I explained "Not that there is anything remotely dangerous about you, she's just being precautious"

"Of course, she is very protective of you though"

"Why wouldn't she be? I'm like a daughter to her and she's like a mother to me"

Rowan nodded with understanding and curiosity. We both went back to our work briefly before he spoke again.

"Monique, how did you meet Sylvie?"

"She was my mother's best friend while growing up in France. They still kept in contact when Mama moved to England with my father, and we would visit Sylvie for holidays" I stated, not very in tune with what I was saying. I was too engrossed with my work and feeling rather tired from a long get wonderful day. Rowan now leaned against the broom stick, staring at me in puzzlement.

"What happened to your mother Monique?" his words were gentle yet they paralysed me. I had finally paid the price for my stupidity. Staring at my reflection in the glass, I felt the last of the sun's heat on my sudden frozen body. The pain slowly crawled up upon me and I thought that I would break in front of Rowan yet again. Tears had begun to meet my sorrowful eyes and my lip started to quiver. That memory; that horrible hurtful memory was infecting mind, and I thought I was about to witness my nightmare all over again in Rowans presence.

Just as I was about to fall to pieces, Sylvie walked through from the kitchen, surprising both Rowan and I.

"How's everything going in here? Are we almost finished?" she asked with her hands on hips.

"Everything is fine, we're almost done" I replied, pushing a reassuring smile unto my face.

"Excellent" Sylvie nodded, not quite fooled by my masquerade "Dinner won't be too far away"

Both Rowan and I nodded. Sylvie seemed pleased yet by our mutual cooperation.

"Well then, I'll let you carry on. Merci for the help Rowan, we'll make a waiter out of you yet" with that she turned to me with a comforting smile before exiting back into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and continued to clean the windows. Rowan didn't linger on the question, but had obviously noticed my distress. He did however lay his warm hand on my shoulder in a soft and comforting manner.

Before I could look up at him, I watched him in the reflection of the window, lean down and kiss my cheek. I gasped immediately and felt my heart speed up instantly. The sweet delightful feeling had expelled any traces of fear and had left me in a much more blissful mood.

Rowans lips didn't remain on my skin for long, but his hand did, moving to my own.

"I apologise Monique for being insensitive and causing you to feel upset. I never intended to hurt you" Rowan explained softly and meaningfully. I gazed up at him and nodded.

"Perhaps, I'm just too sensitive" I smiled

"Nonsense" he replied caressing my hand. His eyes sparkled with charm "I guess we better continue"

"I guess" I agreed, but would rather have spent the rest of the evening in his arms. His hand left mine reluctantly and he went back to his sweeping. I too carried on with my work.

Not too long after we had finally finished, with Rowan just quickly sweeping underneath the window I had been wiping.

I in the meantime had put my cleaning supplies away in a cupboard underneath the bar. Once I had stood up to walk back over to Rowan, I found him staring out the window. He was as still as a statue, with his eyes locked on something.

"Rowan, what are you looking at?" I asked confused about his strange manner. He didn't answer and didn't move, but continued to stare.

"Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

"We better put the broom back in its place and meet the others"

Still no response. I walked up closer demanding an answer I knew I wouldn't receive from him. I too looked briefly out the window, but then turned back to Rowan, touching his arm softly, as if to wake him from a dream.

"Rowan?"

He turned to me, seeming to come back to life.

"Hmm?" was his reply.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded

"Oui, I guess I was day dreaming"

"I guess you were" I smiled back.

"Well, I'll put the broom away now" he said, before making a frown at the window. As he walked away behind the bar, I had another, much more, examining look out onto the surroundings.

It looked quite empty with the exception of a few stray civilians, but no soldiers to my delight. What could have upset Rowan? The question was easily answered as I moved my gaze to the right spotting the enemies swastika flag on top of the tall opposite building. For all I knew, that flag was new as I had never seen it there before; yet another disgusting and disgraceful mark to add to our city. It made me sick and even sicker to know that Rowan had been exposed to it.

I looked away with annoyance and back to Rowan. He now appeared quite pained.

"Actually Monique, I don't feel quite alright. I'm afraid my shoulder is beginning to burden me" he explained, holding his right shoulder. I placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head with a sigh.

"Well, didn't I tell you it wasn't a good idea to carry heavy crates" I grinned, teasing him.

"Oui you did. I'm a fool for not listening to you" he grinned back painfully.

"A fool indeed, but never mind that now, I'll take a look at it before dinner if you want"

"I would love that" Rowan replied with that cheekiness in the tone of his voice. But I couldn't deny how much I _loved_ hearing him say _love_.

We walked out into the kitchen with me leading. Touching in anyway in Sylvie's presence was a death sentence, so hand holding and linking arms was out of the question.

But I knew she wouldn't oppose me for helping Rowan with his wound. Not after she left us alone in the café together.

We moved forward to the stairs, with Sylvie asking as what we were doing. And as I had predicted she didn't mind at all, until she offered to assist him. I convinced her I would do it and we left Sylvie to carry on setting the table and Josephine, who was bothering about a missing food tray for Rémy.

Josephine and Francis were staying for an early dinner of course.

We entered Rowans bedroom, which hadn't been touched since this morning, and set ourselves down on his bed. I searched through the medical supply kit and also retrieved a bowl of water and sponge from the bathroom attached. Setting that down, I turned to Rowan who was undoing the buttons of his woollen tunic and shirt. I watched his slim muscular torso appear and yearned to be held against it. So inviting it looked…

"Monique?" he said with amusement.

"Oui" I blushed, looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"Could you help me with my shirts please" he grinned

"Oh, oui of course" I said, completely forgetting about his troubles with taking his shirt off.

I neared him nervously, slipping the sleeves off his arms and taking an extra amount of care with his wounded one. I shivered with building delight as I felt the warmth of his breath brush against my cheek, and felt quite feverish when touching his smooth skin.

I forced myself to move away at once, spinning around to sit on the bed. He imitated my move and sat close enough for me to examine his wound.

"You've probably just aggravated it" I explained, removing the bandaging. Once I had, there was much more bruising than there had been this morning and it had bleed slightly, leaving traces of blood around the small bullet hole wound.

Gently, I dabbed the wet sponge onto his inflamed skin, cleaning up the mess. Rowan winced only slightly, giving me a pained smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll try my very best not to hurt you" I apologised. He just shook his head.

"I've told you before, you cannot hurt me my Liebling" he grinned in that sly manner. His eyes were sparkling with that charm, sending me into that fever again. Quickly, I dropped my gaze, feeling so much more bashful.

I continued cleaning his wound, sensing his stare with every move I made. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, but very pleasant. I couldn't repress a smile or the delightful buzz that slowly began to swim through my veins. Desire was forming and fast. How I just longed to touch him in that intimate way and taste his tempting lips. I wanted to run my hands through his thick honey brown hair and stare into his eyes for all eternity. And how I wanted him to touch me, caress and taste every inch of my body. Just these thoughts made me come out in a sweat, and blissful shiver. And alas this was all really Rowans doing as he continued to put me under his heavenly enchantment.

Slowly, I moved my own gaze up to meet his, taking in how handsome he looked.

"What?" I asked bashfully.

"I'm just admiring your beauty my Liebling" he grinned, before letting his eyes dance about my body. It was as if he were undressing me with his gaze. I blushed, waiting for him to reach my face again. Offended I should have been as he stared lustfully at my pure body, especially when he lingered at my ample chest. Not at all did I feel offended, very much the opposite. However, that guilty conscience kept showing its self and interrupting my pleasure.

But suddenly I was taken aback. Rowan had grabbed the sponge from my hand, throwing it over to the bedside table without looking away.

"Rowan" I breathed rather erratically. He didn't say a word, but instead ran his warm hand up my leg, slowly and teasingly.

I gasped feeling a shiver of bliss flood through my bloodstream. Rowan pulled my yearning body into his, with our foreheads touching.

Oh my, I thought I was going to faint from all this pleasure, however there was more pleasure yet to come. With his other hand he stroked my hot cheek, while I supported my quivering self by holding onto his good shoulder.

It was a surprise to notice how calm and controlled Rowan appeared compared to me, who was going to submit to his powerful enchantment. My heart was pumping as fast as it could go, sending numerous shocks of absolute bliss through my veins. Our lips were only slightly apart and all my self-control was gone. Nothing was going to stop out first kiss.

I felt my heart explode into fireworks of delight as our lips met each other's, finally tasting the forbidden fruit. It was sweet, blissful and pleasurable all at the same time, and I just wanted more. Never had I felt something so wonderful in my life. My skin tingled with immense warmth, as Rowans hand met my waist which he caressed tightly. I too during our passionate kiss moved my hand to his strong neck, stroking it softly.

Being that it was the first kiss I had ever received, I followed my instinct and also Rowans movement, until I felt his tongue willingly enter my mouth, playing with my own. At the thought of this act earlier on, it would have seemed vulgar, however experiencing it now, it was pleasurable and yet lovely.

Delight, bliss and passion caressing me as Rowan did. The sweet tingling kiss full of heavenly emotions; and my heart almost exploding with every touch made.

My lungs seemed to also want to explode from the lack of breathing, but I held Rowans kiss for as long as I could. As our lips did part, and we gasped for air, staring deep into each other's eyes. Rowans eyes were indeed much bluer than I had ever seen before and sparkled like the sun upon water. He appeared calm with a small smirk upon his handsome face. I on the other hand, felt quite warm and feverish that I could faint at any moment, but most likely from the lingering delight.

Suddenly, Rowan grasped the side of my hip, pulling me closer once again. He pushed his lips upon mine, but this time with much more ardour. Immediately, the immense power of passion and bliss returned, heating up my blood and quickening the pace of my heart. I caressed the side of Rowans head before allowing myself to run my hands through his thick hair as I too tried myself at dominance; although, I gave up wilfully enjoying the enormous amount of pleasure at his complete control.

Rowan kept his hold around me firm, leaning into my body, until I fell back gently into a sea of sheets.

Naturally, his own body fitted perfectly between my legs, which he caressed yet again, pushing up the bottom of my dress.

I felt like I was in a deep rapture of bliss, which came in electric waves, zapping the ends of my fingers and toes. It increased rapidly as Rowans lips left mine and made a trial down to my neck. The sudden touch of delight on my skin caused me to express a moan of pleasure; and again as his hands pulled apart the top of my dress to expose my brassiere, where he began to knead my breast.

"Rowan…"

He brought his hungry lips back to mine, still touching my body fervently. But suddenly all pleasure had been scared away and replaced with absolute alarm, as there came a chorus of loud knocks on the closed door.

Panicking, I pushed Rowan away from my lips and body, sitting up with my heart racing in fright.

"Monique?" the voice asked as the door slowly opened. I however, couldn't tell whose voice it was over my heavy breathing.

Quickly, I held the top of my dress over my exposed chest, and sat curled up slightly behind Rowan. Then out came Josephine, whose face reddened as her gaze wandered over Rowan, with his bare chest and me, with my top undone and my suspenders showing.

"Oh! Excuse me, shall I come back later?" she asked with a bashful grin "I've just come to retrieve the food tray for Rémy"

"Of course" I nodded nervously, standing up and making my way over to the small table. Picking up the tray full of dirty dishes from Rowans breakfast this morning, I handed it over to Josephine with a worried expression.

"Merci" she thanked me, before walking back towards the door.

"Josephine wait" I said, following her out the door into the empty hallway. She turned around with a kind smile on her thin pink lips.

"Please don't tell Sylvie" I begged her "I'll be in so much trouble and Rowan will be too"

"Monique its fine"

"We just got carried away with our emotions. We can't help it if we have strong feelings for each other"

"Monique" her voice firmer, trying to break my panicking explanation. "I understand. I've seen the way you two get on so well and how you both put smiles on each other's faces. Plus the fact he hasn't stopped looking at you for one moment. If my word means anything, I think you both make a lovely couple. However my word doesn't mean anything"

"It does to me" I said smiling at Josephine's kind words. "But you won't tell Sylvie will you?"

She sighed slightly.

"It's not my place to get involved and I won't breathe a word" Josephine said, pretending to zip up her mouth.

"Merci Josephine, merci" I thanked her with such relief.

"Well, you and Rowan should better clean up, dinners almost ready to be served" and with that she winked and made her way back down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs.

That was such a close call. What if it had been Sylvie instead of Josephine? Goodness, I just hate trying to imagine it. But either way, the guilt was small; and so it should be. Why should I feel guilty for the pleasure I had just received from the man I love?

I took a deep breath, feeling Rowans presence behind me and then suddenly feeling his arms wrap around my waist, giving me warm and relaxing sensations.

"I will never let anyone break us apart. I love you my Liebling" he whispered, before turning me around and giving me a delightful and passionate kiss on the lips.


	15. A Nightmarish Reality

Here is my next installment to _Star Crossed Lovers_, where everything will finally be revealed. A big thank you to those who have favourited/alerted/reviewed my story, it means an awful lot to me :) I hope you all enjoy! My hightest thanks to Hybriseia for being my wonderful Beta Reader :D

* * *

**A NIGHTMARISH REALITY**

It was very rare for me to have a goodnights sleep, especially if I didn't have any remedy to help me have a peaceful slumber. Oh, but how tranquilly and relaxed I slept with only Rowan on my mind. He filled my dreams with happiness, light and love. No such nightmare appeared at all. However, if one did, it would have been based around my worried emotions over Sylvie finding out about Rowan and I. Dinner of course was quiet and tense, but also daring as Rowan caressed my hand underneath the table. It made me feel anxious and also rebellious which I found quite enjoyable all the same.

When the time came for sleep, Rowan accompanied me to my bedroom door. He didn't force himself onto me or suggest any further physical pleasure, but just gave me a long, loving and passionate kiss goodnight. I think I fell in love with him even more for being such a gentleman. Even if he had made a suggestion towards sleeping together, I would have immediately declined. No matter how he would have tempted me with his love, I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give him my special gift; my innocence.

It didn't seem I was the only pleased with my calm night's sleep. Sylvie was also contented with the news, saying that my dreaming might be well on its way to improving. I hoped so too. When after all it was thanks to Rowan and if he ever left or changed I knew I would sink back into my frightening trauma.

Once Sylvie turned away, entering the café briefly, I snuck Rowan a soft peck on the lips as a way of saying thank you. His smile grew and he held me closer, kissing me back with more intensity.

We both knew today would be very difficult to hide our love for each other. I also knew it would be quite hard to keep him hidden from the German soldiers as he was to assist us in the café. But still, I would try my very best.

Instead of having him wait tables and help serve people at the bar with the semi–healed Rémy, I had him sort through books and stack them back into the selves in the right order. I too gave him a hand while attending to customers.

Rowan slipped me affectionate gazes and also sly looks through the morning and I always replied back with a bashful smile; that feeling of warmth and delight always enveloping my body.

Luckily the café wasn't filled with too many Nazi Officers, most of them arriving during lunch time. That's when I kept checking on Rowan to make sure there was no interaction between them. Thankfully, he was too enamoured with me to pay much attention to the strangers in uniform. I too began to calm down and forgot about the Germans and arranged books in their rightful places on the many bookcases.

Rowan was on the other side of the room doing the same thing, until approaching me with a bright grin and hardcovers piled into his strong arms.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked charmingly, setting down the books onto the table beside the bookcase.

"Oui, many times," I grinned back blushing.

"Well then, you won't mind if I say it again?" he smiled charismatically, gripping my waist and pulling me closer.

"Rowan," I said softly, pushing my hand onto his chest in order to stop his mouth from nearing mine. "People might see."

I moved my head to the side pointing toward Sylvie and the others. However, they were all busy doing their own things, unaware of Rowan and me.

Turning back to the cabinet, I began sorting through the hard covered books again. That was until I saw from the corner of my eye an opened book covering the side of my head and Rowan's face close to mine. He pulled my body up against his and pushed his lips on mine with intense passion. His act caught me surprised and caused my skin to shiver with bliss. All my fear and anxiety had disappeared momentarily during this absolutely delightful kiss and was replaced with love. I didn't want it to end, but my lungs were aching for breath.

We pulled away slightly, staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't think anyone saw that," Rowan smiled slyly, before closing the book and pulling it out of the air, exposing us to everyone.

"We were just lucky that time," I stated quietly with a grin, before grabbing the book out of his hands and slipping it onto the shelf.

Suddenly, the soft music playing on the gramophone was drained out as we heard loud sounds of voices and laughter coming from the front room. They spoke in German, so it was obvious who they were, and also because I had seen them sitting there earlier. However, another one must have joined them, causing the clamour of strident voices. Customers seemed startled by the sudden noise, stopping their conversations and emerging out of their books to stare. However, their staring didn't last long as the fear of the occupiers set in.

Rowan was intrigued by the German speaking voices, leaning closer towards the bookcase in order to hear what was coming from the side. Quickly, I grasped his arm gently, drawing him back to me.

"Just ignore that, Rowan. It's not worth listening to," I stated softly with the alarm slowly increasing. However, it was quickly expelled as Rowan gave me a nod and a breath-taking smile.

"Here," I said, passing him a pile of books. "I can't reach the top shelf."

He then teasingly slid his body behind mine with his breath brushing my ear.

"Oui, my Liebling," he whispered and I uncontrollably blushed with a smile.

Slowly, he skimmed across the back of my body with his hand lingering on my hip. The sensation of delight was a lovely feeling; still he was pushing his luck by doing this in public. But I knew well enough he was just being a tease.

I slapped his hand away playfully, feigning a frown. Rowan grinned slyly in return, before giving me a cheeky wink.

"Um, Monique?" I heard a voice behind me say. Turning around, my face reddened with an embarrassed and guilty expression. Genevieve stood in front us with a confused and almost judgemental look.

"Could you take this to one of the tables?" she said, indicating to the tray of food and drink in her hands that seemed to weigh down her wispy body. "Sylvie needs my help with . . . something in the kitchen"

"Oui," I nodded with a fake smile, feeling more distressed.

Genevieve gave us a quick look of awkwardness, before turning to leave.

"Wait, you haven't told me which table," I said, making her stop in her hurried tracks.

"The one with the rowdy Germans," she called back to me, walking swiftly towards the kitchen door.

Sighing sadly, I dropped my head. Of all the people to see and find out about Rowan and me, it had to be to be her. Well and Josephine, but of course she could keep a secret and was a close friend of mine. Genevieve couldn't and obviously we had our differences. And now she would surely tell Sylvie . . .

"Monique," Rowan said softly, picking up chin to look into his comforting gaze. We looked at each other briefly, before Rowan leant down and gently kissed my rosy cheek. Even if it were a small kiss it still gave me bliss and a boost of happiness.

"Now deliver that platter of food so when you come back I can give you a proper kiss," he stated stroking my face.

"Of course," I replied with a bright smile, turning to leave. I gazed back to him momentarily, feeling the beating of my heart increase immensely.

How he didn't at all seem fazed by any of the others knowing about us. He wanted our love for each other to be open to everyone. And I wish it could be without any hassles whatsoever.

Oh, and how I love him for his courage and even for his slyness. I love and care for him so much. I never want him to change.

Quickly, I turned away, but not before I gave him a sweet smile in return for his comfort. I moved around the large bookcases and down towards the front door, able to hear the German voices shouting and chuckling. I'm sure everyone in the café could too. Still, the foreign soldiers didn't disturb my contentment as I kept my mind on Rowan.

Coming to the glass swinging door, I spun around gently using my back to open it.

I wasn't surprised to notice that the rowdy group of Nazis were the only occupants of the front room. Two of them sat at the second booth next to the window with two more standing beside them, leaning over the table. It seemed one of them was in the middle of a joke when the opposite soldiers noted my arrival, along with their lunch.

But suddenly, the one soldier dressed in a grey uniform, leaning over the table turned his head in my direction. Immediately, I froze and felt an icy cold wind brush over my body, like a ghost had crossed through me. For a moment my heart stopped with immense shock, but then began to thump loudly and quickly as if it were going to burst against my ribcage in panic. I hadn't noticed I was trembling so much, until the tray of food collided with the floor in a chorus of clanging and shattering. It woke me from my terrifying trance with the monster in front and forced me to take a breath.

"I didn't think I was that good looking," he laughed chillingly, with his friends joining in.

Suddenly, my eyes darted up into his cold cruel blue eyed stare which sent icy daggers piercing through my soul. Swiftly, my gaze shot down to my feet and I held my hand across my mouth, trying my very best to supress a scream. Tears were building up around my eyes and were more than ready to begin streaming down my fear stricken face.

I felt naked and vulnerable, standing in front of this wolf who just continued to stare at my trembling body. It was almost as if I could hear his vile thoughts poisoning my mind and leaving me exposed and petrified.

Then all of a sudden, a warm hand met the coldness of my back, slowly melting away the fear. Rowan appeared at my side, holding my body in his comforting grasp and coming to my aid.

"Are you alright, Monique?" he asked, caressing my cheek and looking at me with his soothing gaze.

I took some more breaths, unable to find the right words to use in order to answer him. I could feel the tears begin to break through and all I wanted to do was fall into his embrace.

"You should go lie down, I'll clean this up," he stated with concern.

I nodded, but couldn't move. How I did want to leave and be rid of the monster, however, I didn't want to abandon Rowan in his cruel presence either. Plus the fact that I was so frozen, any movement I felt would make me collapse.

Rowan let go of my still trembling body and sunk down to the floor, placing the broken pieces of plates and cups onto the tray. The soldiers continued to chuckle and comment at the monster's rude remarks, which somehow I luckily blocked out.

"No need to cry over spilt milk, Fräulein," he grinned, showing his yellow stained teeth. Again I dropped my gaze, wanting to be able to close my eyes and wish him away. How my dreams have somehow become a harsh reality . . .

Suddenly, he began to approach me before noticing Rowan kneeling on the ground. My heart was close to exploding with fear.

The monster then took his icy star off of me and kept it on Rowan with a bewildered expression. He watched him intently as he rose with the tray of broken dishes which he placed on the nearest table, unaware of the monster's gazes.

I watched his cold cruel eyes widen and his mouth gape open in sheer astonishment as he took hold of Rowan's shoulder in a rough manner. Confusion and panic now began to slowly replace my fear.

"Dieter?" he assumed, pulling Rowan closer toward him to get a better look.

"Dieter! What the hell are you doing here? We've been searching high and low for you everywhere for the past few weeks now!" he exclaimed, gathering the attention of the other German officers. My heart clenched painfully and I found it difficult to regulate my breathing. No . . . no! It cannot be! Please . . .

Rowan appeared immensely confused and also unimpressed as he was given numerous pats on the shoulder and even one on his cheek. They all smiled and laughed, but he never got the hint . . . and why would he since he had no memory.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the officers.

"He's just stuck in character. You know Dieter, he likes to mess with people," the monster stated roughly. "But come on! Quit the charade now, you finished your mission. Everyone's been that worried about you that we've had the best on your case searching everywhere. And here you are in a café, while the department has been in a mess, waiting customers and cleaning tables. What the fuck are you doing in a café?"

I wasn't at all surprised by the use of crude language, but I was more worried and hurt by the other things I was hearing. Dieter? Charade? Mission? And not to mention the fact that the men around him were Nazis . . . and one that was my mother's killer.

Rowan was looking more frustrated than before, still trying to take in what was being said. I knew he needed my help. I plucked up all the courage I had, walking up behind him and caressing his shoulder; my breathing quickening with the slowly increasing anxiety.

"Ro-" but I stopped myself, thinking it would be better not to address him. He turned around with a distressed look in his light blue eyes, making me feel more sympathy for his situation.

"Please . . ." it sounded like a whisper, but it got the monster's attention. My gaze fell down to my hands which sat softly against the top of Rowan's shoulder.

"H-he has no memory," I said with a quivering voice, feeling that cold stare upon me. There was an outbreak of laughter.

"He has no memory! Really Fräulein . . ." he chuckled mockingly. "Hilarious, isn't she, Dieter? Not bad looking either . . . not bad looking at all."

I shrunk back deeper behind Rowan, trying to remove the monster's lustful stares. My body trembled more and I could hear my heart in my ears.

"Now I can see why you chose this place . . . but come on now, Dieter, quit the act."

"There's no act," I spoke up, wanting him to stop hassling Rowan. I kept telling myself he must be mistaken and that Rowan wasn't this _Dieter_ at all.

"She's right," Rowan stated, staring back at the monster steadily, who wore a baffled expression.

"Dieter, it's me. It's Erich, your brother."

My heart immediately stopped beating at his words and clenched up tightly. The shock made it hard to breathe and keep myself from falling. It couldn't be, it couldn't. Rowan was the monster's brother. Erich was his brother. The man who ravished and killed my mother was related to Rowan, the man I have only ever loved. I expected tears, but they never came.

"My brother?" Rowan frowned. "Even with the circumstances of my lost memory I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it. And don't fret, we'll have your memory back in no time," Erich stated, leaning his arm around Rowan's shoulder.

He wore a confused expression, but now seemed to relax and accept what was being said. After all, he was being promised his lost memory and why wouldn't he take it. It was what he had been yearning for since the start and it was what I had been dreading.

"Fräulein," one of the other soldiers said, nearing me. Now that I felt briefly distracted from Erich, I noticed that this one had much darker features than the rest.

"Do you know how he got like this?" he asked sternly.

"Well, I-I found him at the back of our property. He was unconscious and had a bullet wound in his right shoulder. I believe he suffered head injuries due to a fallen branch," I stuttered nervously.

"And you never contacted anyone?" he said harshly; now the panic had risen within me once again as I pictured being taken in for questioning and imagined all the possibilities drawn from that.

"Well, n-no because-"

"Herbert, leave the poor girl alone," Erich interrupted us. The panic intensified and my heart beat continued to accelerate.

"There'll be enough time for interrogation later. Right now Dieter is our top priority," he stated, patting Rowan's shoulder.

"Of course, Obersturmbannführer, my apologies," Herbert replied with a nod.

Erich then turned his cold gaze to mine, making me wince. His mouth formed an uncomfortable smile which unnerved me more.

"Fräulein, can you organize some belongings for Dieter, we mean to leave as soon as we can," he ordered

"Leave soon?" I uttered suddenly, stunned and distressed. I looked up at Rowan, seeing remorsefulness in his eyes.

"Ja, the sooner we leave the sooner we get our Dieter, eh?" Erich patted Rowan again. Now I felt sorrowful as well as fearful. My Rowan is leaving . . . but, in reality he wasn't mine, he was just a product of this _Dieters_ only memory. And I was a fool to love him.

"Of course," I breathed, feeling my heart sink down into its cage, feeling it still beat quickly.

"Could I say goodbye to the others? I couldn't leave without thanking them all," Rowan spoke up suddenly. Erich nodded reluctantly, pulling out a cigarette case.

"Make it quick," he said, placing a smoke between his lips. Suddenly, he reached down towards his belt, my hearts pace quickening immensely as his hand grazed slowly against the holster.

I was pulled back forcefully to my traumatic memory, seeing Erich draw out his pistol on my weeping mother. I clenched my eyes tightly, watching him pull the trigger and hearing the echoing bang as my mother's violated body fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Trembling and close to tears, I forced my eyes open noticing Rowan standing in front of me, taking my arm and wrapping it gently around his.

I felt briefly warm and calm being close to him. As we moved towards the small swinging door, I noticed now that Erich hadn't wanted to pull out his gun at all, but his shiny lighter. I nervously watched him light up his cigarette before feeling that last stabbing pain of iciness envelope my heart as his gaze caught mine and he winked.

Immediately, I turned away, wishing nothing more than to leave as I heard him chuckle.

As we left the front room, I gasped for air as if I had been drowning. I clung closer to Rowan for support as I felt slightly dizzy and still distressed. Close to tears, I wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms, but I felt too betrayed. He was one of them, he, too, was a monster.

"I'm not sure if I want this," Rowan said, bowing his head with a melancholic expression.

I was a little surprised by his words, knowing how much he wanted to have his memory. Yet I could see and feel how much he wanted to stay and live as Rowan. But, it couldn't be this way anymore.

"Don't be silly, you're getting your memory back. This is what you wanted," I breathed, finding it harder to speak as I became even more light headed.

"I don't think I do now," he confessed softly. The tears then broke through finally, streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't handle my mixed emotions anymore, everything was becoming too overwhelming. I hid my distressed face from Rowan, turning it to the side and trying my hardest to suppress my cries. I also kept my hand close to my eyes to mask my sadness from the other customers.

"Monique, are you alright?" Rowan asked concerned, turning my head so he could see my face.

"I'm fine," I sobbed, pushing away his hand. The amount of fear, panic and shock had taken its toll on my mind and body, leaving me with the feeling of immense sickness. My head felt like it were floating and my stomach burned, it burnt so much I could feel it rising in my chest. Goodness, I thought I was going to be sick.

"You're as white as a sheet, Monique," Rowan stated, holding me closer and much firmer "We better lay you down."

We reached the kitchen, which revealed us to hot air and bright sunlight, making my situation much worse. I bowed my head, feeling the sickness rising and knew I couldn't move anymore.

"Monique, are you okay?" I heard Sylvie's voice ask. I heard others speaking, but their voices were hazy.

Suddenly, my mouth dried up and I fell into Rowan's embrace with the darkness taking my vision.

I opened my eyes and saw the discoloured cream of what looked to be my bedroom ceiling. I felt a cold wet cloth lying across my head and the soft texture of my bed underneath my body. Looking to my left, I saw Sylvie who wore a small smile. She removed the cloth from my forehead and proceeded to help me sit up.

"Goodness, Monique, you gave us all a good fright," she stated softly. I blinked at her confused, suddenly feeling the dryness in my throat and mouth which yearned for liquid.

Sylvie seemed to understand, holding out a cup of tea. "Here, this should also bring up your sugar levels."

Taking it, I brought it to my lips having a small sip. It was warm and definitely sweet tasting. I continued to drink it slowly, remember this morning events.

But they gave me such horrible and terrifying feelings. My breathing increased, my heart beat quickened and I began to tremble.

Sylvie noticed my distress, removing the cup from my hand and relocating herself to my bed. Warm tears began to flood my frightened face and distraught cries escaped my mouth. She then pulled me into her protecting and comforting hug, slowly eliminating my fear.

"I saw him," I cried "I saw him. He was in the café."

Finally, I had my release of anxiety.

"Who, Monique?" Sylvie asked concerned. My hysteria increased and so did my terror.

"The man! The man who killed Mama!" I wept. Sylvie held me tighter for support, softly stroking my back.

"He's not here now, sweet heart. He's gone. He won't be coming back," she said gently.

"But he will!" I fought "He'll investigate us."

Suddenly, she pulled me away, staring deeply into my watery eyes.

"And if he does, Monique, we can handle it. I swear to God he won't hurt you, I won't allow it. No one can hurt you while I'm still around and I'm not going anywhere," she stated firmly. I nodded still sobbing, falling back into her motherly embrace.

"If I'd had known, I would have been straight to your side, Monique."

"I know," I replied quietly.

She sat with me, slowly expelling my distress and fear. I felt much calmer, forgetting Erich and now thought of Rowan. Still though, I felt the same hurtful betrayal.

"He's gone, isn't he?" I spoke up after a while "Rowan?"

"Oui," Sylvie replied gently. I clenched my together feeling fresh new tears falling down my face. It harmed me so much more hearing the truth from another's lips. My own thoughts failed to be convincing.

"When did he leave?" I asked with a quivering voice.

"Not too long ago," she stated.

"He left with that man, didn't he?"

"Oui."

I felt that horrible truth once again stab me with pain. Oh why? Why did he have to be a Nazi? Why did he have to be related to my nightmare? And why did I have to end up in love with him? Of all the men in the world it had to be him . . . But now my love for him slowly and excruciatingly began to wane, leaving the stinging pain of deception behind.

It was time to confess to Sylvie. I had to tell her of our secret love.

"Sylvie . . . I-I have something to confess," I stammered, lifting up my head to face her.

"What is it?" she asked gently. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and wiped my eyes, bracing myself for her wrath.

"R-Rowan and I, well, w-we went behind your back and well we . . . what I mean is that we . . . we loved each other," my voice was barely a whisper as I finished. Sylvie wore a strong expression with only the faintest hint of what seemed to be anger.

"I know," she said sighing. I looked up at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I knew you two were attracted to each other, just by looking at the way you acted around one another. The way you would light up when you talked about him and the way you would badger me about seeing him, and of course by Genevieve's observation. It was completely obvious what you felt for each other, but I was afraid Monique, because . . ." she trailed off, with sympathy and now guilt in her voice. I was taken aback. I expected her to reprimand me severely, but instead she knew all along of mine and Rowan's love and yet she still tried to pull us apart, but why?

"Because . . . ?" I dragged out, desperately wanting to know her reasons. Sylvie took my hand and held it firmly and looked deeply into my eyes. Her gaze was streaked with shame.

"Monique," she started "I knew Rowan was a Nazi."

I was stunned, completely stunned.

"Wh-what?" I managed to say, my voice quivering with confusion and frustration "How did you know?"

She sighed. "I found out yesterday when you told me about the tattoo," she explained "It is a SS blood tattoo which the Nazis use instead of dog tags and such to identify what blood type the soldier is if he indeed needs a blood transfusion."

I frowned, the frustration and anger rising within me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? A-Are you saying Rowan is a SS officer?"

"Oui," her tone was strong. Tears began to sting my eyes and before I knew it they were once again falling down my face.

"You knew!"

I tore my hand away. The betrayal from Rowan was hard to handle and now so was Sylvie's.

"Monique, please!" she interjected, her voice still unwavering "How could I have told you? You were always off with Rowan and I was always busy in the café. I, too, have an awful lot on my mind and I tried to tell you to be weary, but you wouldn't heed my warning!"

"Because I loved him!" I sobbed angrily. Turning away, I fell down onto my side, gazing blurry eyed out at the window. Sylvie's presence still lingered and I could tell she was fighting the urge to comfort me. Finally, she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Monique, if I too was the cause of your broken heart, but I had to do it," her voice was firm with the slightest hint of sympathy. I heard her footsteps wonder over to my bedroom door before stopping.

"Rowan told me to tell you something before he left," she stated. I didn't reply because I no longer cared for what he said . . . they were all accidental lies. Sylvie sighed heavily, surrendering to my ignorance.

"He told me to tell you that . . . that he loves you"

With that she took her leave. I clenched my eyes tight feeling a fresh new set of tears roll down my cheeks.


	16. Interrogation

Oh my goodness! It has been so long since I last updated and would like to apologise for keeping all my loyal readers waiting! I would absolutely love to thank Hybriseia for assisting me and for also helping me to find my motivation. I love you girl :D This one goes out to you!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

**INTERROGATION**

The days were long and miserable. The nights were much worse. I constantly felt empty and heart-broken, spending most of my time in bed, crying and occasionally sleeping; though the sleep brought me tormenting nightmares with terrified me much more than ever before. I would wake up screaming and hysterical with Erich's cold blue eyes still pictured in my distressed psyche. However, it wasn't as torturing to bare witness to Rowan's betrayal over and over again within my dark dreams. He would hide with me and falsely comfort me as his brother violated my mother. Once it were over, he would cage me in his strong hold, giving me to Erich. The pain I still felt for his deception was heart-wrenching.

For the days that passed, I forgot what it felt like to be happy. I forgot how to smile and laugh. I only remembered what it felt like to cry and feel absolute sorrow. I couldn't help but feel I was being punished, but punished for what? What had I done that was so terrible that I should be treated in this way? Though I did fall deeply in love with my enemy, however, I was oblivious to the fact that he was. Oh, how could someone as handsome, caring and loving as him be one of them; a Nazi?

And to think I had almost given him my innocence, to think I had allowed him to touch my body and lips in an intimate way. Only a bath could cleanse the filth from my skin and put my mind at ease. I would hold my head underneath the water, and wish that once I left it up again I would be back home in England with my family and this would be all been a dream.

Sylvie left me to misery after trying her very best to break me away from its welcoming embrace. Her, Rémy and the others made an effort to bring a smile to my face, but there was no use. Though Jacque did make a big effort not to say I told you so. Everything carried on as it always had, like Rowan had never existed. I didn't know whether that was worse than his betrayal because deep down underneath my woe, I dearly missed him. Every day I pined for him and how he was before that fateful day; that nightmarish day.

Wearing a brave and kind face, I served the costumers as usual, trying my very best not to let my sorrow show. Thankfully, most of them seemed oblivious though I couldn't help but become nervous around soldiers. Still as happy as I tried to be, I was still empty inside.

"Monique? . . . . Monique?"

I felt Rémy's warm hand envelope my own, waking me out of my heavy-laden mind. I stood at the bar, looking down at my reflection in a glass of blood red wine. How sad and lost the girl was who looked back at me.

"Monique?" Rémy spoke softly once again. I looked up at his comforting gaze and smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem lost deep in your thoughts?"

"Oui, I'm just tired and dazed," I reassured him, picking up the tray of wine carefully. I didn't feel like talking but I didn't want to be rude either. Looking back, I tried my very best to form a smile of gratitude for Rémy. Even if it still remotely resembled a smile, most of it was still hollow.

Sighing, I travelled down towards the front room; the dreaded front room. It still chilled me to the bone every time I entered this place after that terrible day. Sometimes I felt so emotional, I wanted to fall to pieces and cry my heart out. Of course, I had to contain my misery in front of the costumers. Entering the room, I took a long deep breath, calming my nerves and psyche. I approached the older couple at the second booth next to the window, the same booth which those monsters sat at. They both smiled kindly when they saw me, their hands entwined with one another. The scene was heart-wrenching and tragic. An old loving couple taking lunch together, but in an area of evil.

I set their glasses of wine in front of them, returning their grins with a small smile. "Merci," the man thanked before taking a sip.

I nodded, turning back to leave, but I stopped in a frozen position as I head the doorbell ring and the sound of heavy boots enter. Above the door, I peered over carefully, seeing the profile of a familiar-looking German. The café had suddenly become silent as I watched the officer approach the bar. I don't think I was the only one who felt tense with a cold chill run up my spine. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing increased. Sylvie had appeared from out of the kitchen, going to Rémy's side, speaking to the German officer. I couldn't hear their exchanging words from where I was and because the costumers had begun to speak once again at various volumes. Still, I watched their mouths move, trying to read their lips, however, it were quite hard to decode. Suddenly, the German turned his face in my direction and I know him straight away. Without another word to the others, he watched me with an expressionless face as I approached the bar slowly and nervously. I gulped trying to calm my panicking nerves as the officer's dark eyes stared at me with intimidation.

"Mademoiselle Monique Clairoux, I believe?" he said with a thick German accent as he spoke fluently in French.

I nodded slightly, breaking my eye contact. Though I was somehow relieved he had referred to me by my mother's maiden name, much unaware of my real last name.

"I'm Hauptsturmführer Herbert Bauer of the SS here to escort you away for questioning. Much was left unanswered at our previous encounter," he stated firmly.

I gazed up at him, fear-stricken. Were my ear playing a sick twisted trick on me or did I hear Hauptsturmführer Bauer correctly? He wanted to take me away for questioning? To where? To some torture chamber where they would harm me severely to make me confess to my alliance with the Résistance and my position as a counterfeiter? Not to mention my relationship with Rowan . . . oh God, perhaps my torturer might be . . . Erich. I clenched my eyes tightly shut briefly, forcing the dark thoughts out of my mind.

"Now?" I mumbled hesitantly. Bauer nodded once firmly, his eyes were intense.

"Follow me, Mademoiselle," was all he said as he turned away and began to walk towards the front door.

Quickly, my gaze switched to Sylvie who pulled me into a comforting hug. "Be the brave and strong girl I know you are, Monique," she whispered into my ear. She sounded confident and unwavering and I hopped it would pass onto me in my time of need. Suddenly, she pulled away, giving me an assuring smile. Rémy did the same as I reluctantly and nervously followed Bauer out of the café's front door.

Right outside the café his black car was waiting with his young driver holding open the passenger's door. Young indeed, the driver appeared to be a mere boy with a severe case of acne. Still he acted like the perfect soldier, standing to attention as his commanding officer approached. Though Bauer didn't enter the car, instead he signalled for me to get in first. I hesitated slightly, watching both of the Germans carefully with a feeling of immense distrust and uneasiness. Slipping into the car, my nostrils were met with the smell of warm leather and cigarette smoke. It was full of stuffy heat and I had to fight the urge to wind down the window. Once Bauer and his adolescent driver had entered the car, the engine started up and we were off down the roads of Paris. I sat silently still, almost paralyzed with nervousness and mystification. No one spoke, thank goodness and we sat there silent for this trip to the unknown. I kept my body close to the passenger's door, wanting to keep well away from my captor. He, on the other hand, sat relaxed and almost bored as if he did this every day. Though being what he is, it wouldn't surprise me. Suddenly, the car pulled up to the curb outside a tall white building with a swastika flag flying high upon it. I then all of a sudden realised that we were at 84 Avenue Foch, or better known now as the Gestapo Headquarters. My heart skipped a beat and my lungs forgot to breathe for a moment. I thought I was going to faint. I shivered with fear and apprehension when both the driver and Bauer exited the car and Bauer reached out his hand to assist me. As reluctant as I was to take his hand, which I knew would lead me to my own limbo; I did knowing that if I didn't there would be worse consequences. Plus, Bauer's stare was impatient and harsh. Standing up, out in the open, I felt slightly lightheaded and felt almost sick as I walked beside Bauer into the building.

I kept my head down for most of the time as he led me down corridors and up staircases. I didn't want to make any contact with the passing Nazis and wanted my fear to be masked as well as I could. Suddenly, at the fourth floor my feet stopped in unison with Bauer's as he clicked his heels and saluted whoever was situated inside the room we now faced. Nervousness had complete control over my body as my eyes slowly but fearfully raised from the ground to those cold cruel irises. That creeping feeling ran up my spine and I froze in my position, trembling with immense terror.

"Ah Fräulein Clairoux, what a pleasure it is to see you again," he grinned unpleasantly, making me shiver even more to the bone. Erich Hellstrom, my nightmare stood only but a small way in front of me, not until I felt Bauer push me slowly into the room.

"Obersturmbannführer," Bauer clicked his heels and saluted. Erich nodded in reply and Bauer's body relaxed before he swiftly took his leave, closing the door shut behind him.

"Please sit down," Erich gestured to the lonely chair in front of his large mahogany desk. I gulped, trying my best to move my petrified body as I felt myself panic even more with the thought of being locked up in the wolves den. However, I was at least slightly relieved that I wasn't alone with Erich. At the end of his desk was a thin sickly skinned man with a pointy nose who sat in front of a type writer; though he stared at me quite intimidatingly with his light green eyes, making me not the least but relaxed. Stumbling over, I sat down onto the chair stiffly, feeling my skin crawl. Erich sat directly in front of me with a large window behind him and a row of big wooden bookcases on either side of him now consisting of only German writings. There were also two unsightly pictures of Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Himmler hanging on a space on the wall along with other Nazi insignia.

I felt so trapped and absolutely terrified that I could burst into tears and screams any moment. Fearfully, I watched Erich sift through a fawn-coloured folder, before pulling out a single piece of paper.

"Monique Clairoux," he read with a wicked smile. "May I call you Monique?"

Nervously, I nodded in reply.

"Born in Paris, occupation: waitress, mother: Emilie Clairoux, father . . . unknown."

I stared back at him with my best convincing expression. Of course my information was tampered with but only for mine and my family's safety. That file held many lies about my life. I was born in Devon, England, and I knew my father. He was one of the greatest men I ever knew and he was taken from my life by people like you . . .

"Must be unfortunate for you to never have known your father?" he said, watching me carefully. Gulping, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I managed." My voice was slightly croaky and quiet as I retorted.

"I'm sure you did, but what about your mother?" This small yet intense burning of hate and mourning built up in my chest as this monster mentioned my mother.

"She was fine," my response was a little stronger than previously.

Erich smirked with amusement, clearly noting that my answer was somehow untruthful. "Are you sure? Because it states here that your mother committed suicide during the first few weeks of our occupation."

His words were poison as he spat them on my mother's immaculate memory. Was he oblivious that he was the one who raped and murdered her or was he playing a sick game? Again my mother's apparent suicide was a cover up by a group from the Résistance in order to protect me from any future problems and to also give reasoning to the bullet wound in my mother's temple. I wanted to scream out at Erich, tell him he killed her; violated and killed her. But I lacked bravery and confidence. All I could really do was weep. "I'm sorry, bu-but is this a part of the . . . umm questioning process?" I spoke passively with all the courage I could muster.

Erich made a spine chilling chuckle. "Why? Are these questions making you feel uncomfortable?" he asked, licking his lips and staring at me lustfully.

Shivering with disgust and vulnerability I dropped my eyes, wishing myself out of this place.

"Well, in truth it is essential to go over any information about yourself, though I guess we can go into detail later. " His words were like razor blades, making me shudder. Suddenly, Erich slapped his forehead with realisation, giving me a small fright. "Forgive me, Monique, I have seen to forgotten to introduce myself; Obersturmbannführer Erich Hellstrom," he grinned, showing his small yellow teeth. "You must have distracted me." I held my eyes shut for a moment, forcing myself to take a deep breath. Erich then turned to the gaunt-looking man behind the typewriter. "This is my assistant, Martin Vogt. He'll be recording what is spoken in this room"

Vogt gave me a slight nod with a stoic expression.

"Shall we begin?"

No… I thought as the Nazi´s made themselves comfortable.

"Now I'm sure you know why you're here, Monique, to answer questions regarding my brother, Officer Dieter Hellstrom's lost memory and of course his appearance at your work and residence."

"Ja," I nodded nervously. Though I had also thought of other reasons to why I had been brought here, to this hell.

"Gut, so could you give us a detailed description of when you found or first saw Officer Hellstrom?"

I gulped, recalling in my memories of the handsome man who lay so still and serene next to the running river. The first man I had ever come to love. Breathing as evenly as I could, I began my description of the first time I had seen Dieter or as he was then . . . Rowan. "Well um . . . it was late into the afternoon on a Thursday, and I went out to the orchard behind our property to gather apples for dessert when I saw an unconscious man lying next to the river that also runs behind the property" I recollected anxiously. Vogt typed away furiously, recording my evidence.

"Thursday? How long ago on a Thursday would you say?" Erich asked.

"Umm . . . ah say three weeks ago. Maybe even four." My answer was honest, I hadn't kept too much up to date to how many weeks ago I had first met this Dieter. I was too overwhelmed with feelings for him and then also too heart-broken to care.

"You have an orchard and a river on estate, ja?"

"Ja, the café used to be a hotel."

Erich nodded, consulting his folder. "It says here that it also used to be a villa, but earnt most of its money from the orchard, harvesting and selling apples."

I stared at him aware of this information. Sylvie and her husband investigated the derelict buildings history and saying that she fell in love with it.

"Tell me more about the orchard," Erich said, leaning in more across his desk.

"Well umm . . . it is not very well kept, quite wild actually, but we use the produce nonetheless," was my nervous reply.

Erich smirked. "Perhaps you could whip me up an Apfelstrudel the next time I visit, hmm?" he smiled slyly, though it was more haunting and sickening than sly. It almost reminded me of Rowan's signature expression though looking at Erich now I could see no similarities. His hair was a very light gold-blonde and was slicked back. He wasn't as tall as Rowan or as sturdy, (though Rowan was quite slim as well) and had the most cold cruel eyes I had ever looked upon. Not to mention that large and bumpy scar on the left side of his face. It appeared much larger in the daylight compared to when I first saw it in the light of the lamp in that fateful night, stretching down from his eye to his jaw. Thankfully, the noise from Vogt clearing his throat distracted Erich, making him move his icy stare away from me.

"Right, carrying on," Erich grinned, glancing down at his notes, "What state was Officer Hellstrom in when you found him?"

"H-he was . . . like I said unconscious with a large bump on his head and also had a bullet wound in his right shoulder," I explained.

"What action did you take after that?"

"Well, I was very shocked and my first instinct was to get help. I ran back to the café and got the woman I live with, Sylvie, and Rémy who just happened to move in with us that day, and took them to him. Sylvie used to be a nurse and knew exactly what to do. So once we carried him back to the house, Sylvie, Rémy and I cleaned his wound, bandaging it as well as his head."

Erich nodded and Vogt typed quickly, taking down notes. "From the information I've been given about Officer Hellstrom's injury on his shoulder states that the bullet went straight through and no fragments remained."

"Ja," I said, taking a deep breath. "Sylvie had concluded that, as well as saying that his head wound was to blame for his lost memory. We all agreed that a branch had fallen on Ro- I mean Dieter's head." My head hung low and I looked down at my feet. I had to stop referring to him as Rowan and begin calling him Dieter. My heart ached for him, for Rowan, but he was never coming back.

Suddenly, I heard Vogt clear his throat again, making me look up carefully.

"I think that will be all for today," Erich said. The words I had been aching to hear. A weave of relief came over me and I took a deep relaxing breath. Erich nodded firmly to Vogt who pulled his notes out of the typewriter and took the files off Erich's desk. "Tell Max to bring the car around in five minutes, I need to have a quick word with Fräulein Clairoux in private," Erich ordered with a sinister smile.

"Jawohl, Obersturmbannführer," Vogt saluted, closing the door behind him. I felt like I had been pierced with an ice cold dagger. My body trembled with panic and fear as I found myself alone with the monster inside his lair. Shaking, I watched Erich rise from his chair and approach me with a strong, intimidating gaze. The memory of that terrifying night kept flashing through my mind.

"No need to be nervous, Monique" he stated, positioning himself behind me, clenching his hands around my shoulders. My heart beat sped up and my breathing increased. I could feel the cold of his hands through the material of my dress and caress my skin in a frosty and creeping shawl. I wanted to scream and I wanted to cry, but I supressed them both in order to appear brave. But, oh, it was so very hard.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about my brother's welfare, aren't you curious about what's become of him?" Erich asked me. I slightly nodded my head in response unable to use my voice to reply.

"Well he is in a stable condition, though he may not be assigned here after his treatment is complete. Does that make you sad? That he may not come back?"

Twiggling my thumbs and biting my bottom lip, I shrugged. In a way I did want him to return, but then I did not because I knew he wouldn't be the same; he wouldn't be my Rowan.

"In that case, I take that as a nien," Erich stated, moving his cold hand to my chin, forcing me to look into his harsh eyes.

"It so happens that I'm free this Friday and it would make me very happy if you joined me for dinner,"

The lump in my throat enlarged and my head felt light as if I were going to pass out. He wasn't being serious, was he? Please…no. I'd die if I had to meet him again, I just couldn't do it. Erich had obviously noticed my hesitation, and with a wicked smile said: "I won't take nien for an answer,"

I was caught in his spider web and had no choice but to submit to his wishes, no matter what excuse I threw his way. "J-Ja" I barely croaked; feeling immediately disgusted with myself.

"Excellent," Erich grinned, baring his yellow teeth. Suddenly, my skin crawled and body tensed as his hands slowly, stroked down my neck and his breath touched my ear as his mouth neared.

"And wear something… ravishing" he husked, removing his hand from my neck to my knee, before pushing it up further and rubbing my thigh. Gulping, I clenched my eyes tightly, begging him to stop in my mind, begging him to release me. I wished this was all just a nightmare and that I'd wake up in Rowans arms far away from this monster, away from his brother.

All of a sudden, Erich removed his vile presence away from me, moving back behind his desk. "Danke, Monique for your time. You shall be rewarded on Friday, don't you worry," he chuckled chillingly, before placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Shaking, I rose from the chair, stumbling over towards the door, feeling the monsters icy stare on my back. I didn't dare turn back and was only slightly relieved to be out of his liar once I closed the door behind my still trembling body. I felt sick, light headed and traumatized, tasting a burning bile rising up at the back of my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the lanky Vogt emerge out of his office with files in hand and wearing that intimidating expression.

"Bathroom… Please?" I managed to say with alarm in my voice. Vogt gestured with his head to the second door down from Erich's, with a still stoic look.

"Danke," I thanked, quickly moving down towards the room. Opening the toilet door, I ran straight to the nearest basin, emptying my stomach of its contents. The anxiety was too much for my stressed body and needed a way to bring me back to my normal state.

After I had lost my breakfast, and washed it down the sink, I fell to the cool tiled, allowing sorrow to take over, and that tears to fall. Why? Why me? Why did Erich taunt me so? I knew no answer; nothing. Somehow, I just wished and wished Rowan would come and save me, take me away from the war and my past, to somewhere safe and content. But my wishes were all in vain. I would never see Rowan again, he was gone forever.

I stayed on the floor, indulging in my sadness, before rising on my trembling legs, splashing my face with cold water to eliminate the tears. Stopping for a moment, I caught sight of the pale and hollow girl staring back at me. She was just as she was on the night of her mother's death; terrified, sombre and broken. I couldn't go on like this, I just couldn't…

Taking a deep breath and containing myself, I left the building, taking Erich's car back to the safety of the café.


	17. The Other 'Rowan'

So... Hello again everyone! Yes! I'm back from the dead. It's been so long since I last updated my chapter and I hope to now continue and finish this story. Enjoy my lovelies and I apologise for my long absence xox

* * *

**The Other 'Rowan'**

The first thing I did was locate Sylvie who was in the kitchen preparing small dishes, when I burst into the café reaching her motherly embrace. I fell to pieces in her arms, crying away the fear and sadness. Concerned, she handed over her job to Geneviève, taking me upstairs to my room. She held me, rubbing my back soothingly, enquiring softly about my emotional trauma.

"It was horrible," I sobbed. "The way he stared at me, the way he spoke-"

"Shh . . . Monique, everything will work out just fine," Sylvie said, trying to calm me.

"No, it won't. I have to endure dinner with him, dinner! And who knows where that could lead," I argued.

Sylvie sighed heavily and spoke with a soft voice: "Despite this, you kept your composure, didn't you? You were brave, going through what you went through, hmm? You're stronger than you know, Monique, much stronger." I wiped my eyes, trembling as I slowly shook my head. "Oui, you are," Sylvie spoke with intensity, forcing me to look into her eyes. "You don't know it yet, but you are and you will be for the dinner."

"B-But I don't want to have dinner with him . . . that monster." I shivered, clenching my eyes tightly, forcing the images of Erich out of my already tormented mind.

"We all have to do things we don't want to, especially for the Germans," Sylvie replied.

"I'm just so scared," I trembled again, as she watched me with a contemplating stare. "What if he does something to me?"

"I won't let that happen, Monique, not now, not ever. Let me talk to Jacque, I'll have him secretly follow you to the restaurant to make sure that pig doesn't lay a finger on you. If need be, I'll even go myself. I'll even recruit every member of the _Maquis_ if I have to." I smiled at the sweetness of her protecting ways. Terrified as I was, I knew I could depend on Sylvie and the others for safety and protection; Perhaps everyone except Geneviève who was always in it for herself. Sylvie then embraced my still shaken body, kissing my forehead. "Stay here for the remainder of the day, we've got enough staff, plus it isn't very busy today. Have a bath; it might make you feel a little better."

I nodded and smiled in return. "Merci, Sylvie."

"I'll come back to check on you in my next break, okay? And think of happy thoughts." With that she left, closing the door behind her.

Happy thoughts? What happy thought could I have? The memories of England with my parents and Archie? They only brought heart ache. Sighing, I went into the next room to draw a bath and rid myself of Erich's mental and slight physical filth.

My sleep was again the worst it had been since Rowan left. Not to mention because of my interrogation with Erich; which caused my dreams to be about that event and the eventual dinner. All of my nightmares included my mother's screams, Erich's poisonous words as he said my name and of course the violation. I was immensely glad and relieved to waken in the morning to be rid of those horrifying dreams, but then I recalled the dinner date and became miserable once again.

In the café, I was a little on edge around Germans, especially around officers of the _Schutzstaffel_. I kept doing double takes making sure they weren't Erich or any of his associates. For lunch we had more French come in, with a few soldiers of the _Wehrmacht_, but it was enough to make me relax. Business was slow, so I set about cleaning the tables, removing dirty dishes and putting away books. I was in the front room, the place that still and will probably haunt me forever. But, I kept to my thoughts, trying my very best to conjure up anything happy and good. I took a cloth out of the pocket of my apron, giving the table at the third booth a polish. I could hear a couple on the other side of the bookcase talk about their evening plans at the cinema. That actually does sound quite delightful, films I guess would be a great way to forget about the horrors of war.

Suddenly, I felt a hand lay softly on my shoulder, giving me a horrendous fright. I turned about abruptly, clutching my rapidly rising chest, taking in the tall figure in front of me. "Rowan . . ."

He stared at me smiling, his blue eyes sparkling, but not as they used to. His skin was paler than he was here, and was made much whiter by the contrast of his black SS uniform. His uniform . . . which was covered by a leather trench coat and matched with a dark hat.

"Nein, Monique," he started. "I'm SS-Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo." He clicked his heels and stood to attention before removing his hat to expose his thick honey-brown hair. I stood there paralysed, stunned with the unavoiding truth, but I couldn't fully stomach it and gasped for breath. I looked at my Rowan, dressed in a Nazi Officer's uniform, spoiling his immaculate and loving memory. It wasn't right! It just wasn't! Oh goodness, I had become light-headed, with this becoming too much to handle. Just then I felt my knees weaken with heartbreak and my body slipping to the ground. "Monique, are you alright?" this Dieter asked with concern, clutching his hands around my arms.

As soon as I got my balance, I pushed him away, already feeling very much betrayed. "I'm fine," I stated coldly before resting my eyes on the floor with a frown. I felt Dieter hesitate slightly, trying his very best, I guess, to keep up appearances. An awkward silence fell upon us. I tried by best to control my legs which wanted to run, run away, and stop my emotions from rushing wild.

Dieter then gestured to the booth I had been clearing, breaking the quiet. "Why don't we sit and talk that way I can explain everything?" he said with a genuine smile. "Please."

Wavering, I glanced up into his eyes, hoping and searching for that man in the orchard but he was masked and tainted with . . . evil. "I cannot, I'm working," I replied flatly.

Dieter smirked before glancing briefly around the café. "It appears that the café isn't overly busy and I'm sure Sylvie wouldn't mind if you took time off for a moment." Sighing, I slipped down into the booth, quite reluctantly, facing Dieter who placed his cap onto the table and removed his leather gloves. "I know this must be quite a shock to you," he smiled.

"Not really," I confessed. "I knew deep down that you must have been a . . . a-"

"A Nazi?" he answered. I clenched my eyes briefly, hating to hear that word spoken from his lips.

"Ja, a Nazi," I replied disappointingly. Dieter smirked again, but it wasn't the same delightful way he used to smirk when he was Rowan.

"I know, Monique, that you don't necessary like what I stand for, however, this is who I am," he stated with a calm demeanour. This must be what he is like when interrogating prisoners seeing as he was a part of the Gestapo, relaxed and almost stoic. "But deep down I'm still the man you fell for."

Dieter then reached his hand, embracing my own. This action gave me a sudden electric shock of bliss to my aching heart, giving me delightful memories of our intimacy; our touching and kissing. And still his caress remained warm and welcoming, oh, so welcoming. But swiftly, I took my hand away, denying myself his physical contact, shaking my head at his words and for letting my guard down. "Nein, you're not. You're this 'Dieter'. This Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom."

He smiled with amusement. "Be that as it may, my _Liebling_, my feelings for your remain the same, even if my memory has returned." I bowed my head, remembering how I never wanted his memory to come back to him and for this reason because he was my enemy, my sworn enemy. And now here he is, trying to win me back, using the pet name Rowan gave me, not him. "Perhaps you're right, Monique, perhaps I'm not like the man you once knew, but I still care for you and trust me, I still have the same feelings for you as I did when I was 'Rowan'," he explained with a soft yet strong voice. Again, his hand caressed my own, this time holding it in a much firmer grip, but it still have me blissful feelings, which were so hard to fight. Oh how this is so unfair! My emotions were all over the place, sadness, happiness, disappointment and hurt. How I was torn! Torn between my love for him and my hate for what he stood for. I felt like I could break down at any second. Suddenly, I felt warm tears threatening to seep out of my eyes.

"I can't do this," I breathed, looking at mine and Dieter's hands entwined.

"Monique?" he spoke, unable to have heard my words.

"I can't do this!" I shouted, with the tears already beginning to stream down my distressed face. Immediately, I then pulled my hands out of Dieter's grasp, the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and stood up running for the saloon dear at the end of the room. I had to get out of here! I couldn't stay in his presence any longer. On my way out, I ran into Sylvie who came to see what the commotion was about but I gently pushed her out of my path.

"Monique!" I heard Dieter call after me. "Come back!"

However, it was too late, my legs carried me out of the café to the back of the property where the river ran. I then fell down to the ground, tears falling down my cheeks as I embraced my trembling body. My heart beat thumped uncontrollably and throbbed painfully at my torment. Oh, how torn I was between my own beliefs and my love for this 'Dieter'. The same feelings I had for Rowan were still there, but that uniform stood between us as well as what he initially stood for. It wasn't fair at all to cause me such pain! Either I deny my own beliefs, including my family and friends, or I deny myself my love for the man in the orchard, or now the man in the uniform.

I was nervous, nervous and still shocked when the next day dawned. The pain of confusion and frustration lingered within me, starving me of food and sleep. Sylvie was trying her best to make me feel content once again after my emotional reunion with Rowan yesterday. But it was no use . . . I still felt torn. I knew I couldn't wallow in my misery for much longer without continuing to harm myself mentally and physically. Oh, but how fate was cruel. Again, I wore a brave face, masking my torment as I set about working in the café. Sensitive as I was, I did expect this Dieter to return in order to pursue my heart. But would I give into him this time? Who knew how I would react to his charm . . . or what charm he had.

Indeed, he arrived just before lunch, standing by the bar, awaiting my presence. His eyes lit up ever so slightly with a smile etched onto his face. I stopped in my tracks, feeling my heart beat increasing with anxiety and happiness. Suddenly, I felt the urge to run away like I did yesterday to the safety of the orchard and river, but Dieter had caught me by my arm.

"Monique," he spoke softly, still holding me, but in a gentle grasp. My eye contact moved to the corner of the bar, ignoring his gaze and influence. "Let me apologise for what happened yesterday. I never intended to scare you away," he explained evenly.

"You didn't scare me," I responded quietly.

Dieter smirked. "Then why did you run, Monique?" He drew his hand to my chin, turning my gaze to his, trapping me in his delightful stare. I gulped, trying my best to resist the pleasure of his presence. He wasn't wearing his leather gloves, so I could feel the warmth of his skin against my own, giving me electric shocks of bliss that I remember oh so well.

"I-I-" I stammered, lost in those beautiful pools of blue. Momentarily, I was mesmerized by his gaze like a moth to a flame before I clenched my eyes tightly breaking his enchantment. "I was just confused," I stated simply.

Dieter nodded slightly in reply, removing his hands from my body. "Me too," he confessed quietly. Looking up at him, I could see the truth in his eyes, which made me feel selfish and inconsiderate of his feelings. "That is why I wanted to speak with you and I thought the perfect way would be to take a walk together," he explained thoroughly, waiting for my response and reaction.

"Well . . . I can't, you see . . . I'm-I'm . . . still working," I lied pathetically as I watched the amusement on Dieter's face.

"We both know, Monique, that you are on your lunch break."

I frowned shamefully at my obvious lie, though I was slightly surprised at how he knew. "How did you know?" I asked, though that too was a stupid question, especially to say to a Gestapo officer.

Dieter however grinned, embracing my hand with his own, making my heart beat quicken, giving me immense feelings of delight. "I remember from when I was Rowan. The day you took me down to the river, during your lunch break to help me with my memory."

A small smile formed on my lips, exposing my current emotions at his remembrance. His sweet remembrance. "You remember," I said, thinking that their still might be hope for us yet.

"Of course. I would never forget." His smile was completely genuine. Again, I lost myself in those beautiful blue eyes which sparkled ever so slightly, as if it were Rowan looking back at me. "So what do you say?" Dieter said, his warm breath brushing against my skin as he brought my hand closer to his body.

I couldn't help myself as my body tingled at the pleasurable sensation. I knew either way, I'd regret not going or going with him but what path do I choose? Staring into those enchanting eyes of his, I sighed with defeat. "Alright, but let me get my coat."

This wasn't my obvious plan for lunch for course, in fact I had wanted to visit the marketplace in _Les Halles_ in hope to purchase a good amount of meat. Though, that will have to wait until I wasn't in the presence of a German officer. Especially not a Gestapo officer out that.

As we walked out of the café and into the open we were met with a warm breeze and a grey colourless sky. I had to say I was deeply nervous and anxious about walking the streets of Paris with a Nazi. I still felt I was betraying my beliefs, but other than that I worried what my fellow people might think. They may believe I'm a collaborator, a mistress to the enemy. How the thought sickened me. Dieter was quick to notice my uneasiness around the public, and embraced my hand softly. The action startled my nervous state slightly before the warmth and bliss of his touch set in. Turning to him, he looked down upon me with a knowing smile, making me feel a little calm. That's when I noticed the couples on the streets, consisting of German soldiers and their French girlfriends. Even the other people about appeared to act civil and kind towards the enemy, accepting their presence. Never had I noticed this type of tolerance before, I only believed and wanted to believe that the French people hated the Germans with a passion. How wrong I was . . .

"It's not the image of summer today, is it?" Dieter said, breaking the silence and indicating to the smoky-coloured sky.

"Non, it isn't," I replied. It indeed looked as if it were threatening to rain.

"When I left Berlin, the weather was beautiful. Though during my stay there, I didn't have an opportunity to enjoy it very much," he stated, trying to make conversation. I was very much curious to know what happened to him after he left Paris and how on earth he managed to get his memory back. However, I didn't want to appear too concerned and desperate for details, as I still loathed his uniform.

Suddenly, before I could retort, a SS soldier, walking passed with an attractive-looking brunette on his arm, stopped. "Sturmbannführer Hellstrom," he said surprised, but full of gladness. "Forgive me, I did not know you were back in Paris."

"Well, here I am," Dieter smiled with an air of authority.

"The department was in a shambles without your lead, but thank the Führer you've returned," the soldier stated quite animatedly with creative hand gestures. He stared up at his superior full of admiration.

"It's nice to know I was missed terribly." All three of them began to laugh together while I wore an awkward smile. I did not understand why they appeared so joyous, especially the woman who hung off the soldier's grey uniform like a medal. "Enjoy your afternoon, Oberscharführer," Dieter politely said, nodding to both the beaming soldier and flirtatious woman.

"Danke, Sturmbannführer," the soldier thanked before extending his right arm and clicking his heels. "Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!" Dieter mimicked with the same devotion, his back straight and his face unyielding. I looked up at the man I used to love, finding the perfect example... of a Nazi soldier. And I didn't feel at all proud to be with him, I felt immensely disappointed. As the couple moved on, I pulled my hand out of Dieter's grasp, briefly repelled by his touch. He stared at me with a look of hurt in his eyes, but forced a smile upon his lips. "My apologies, Monique, my disappearance has effected many people," he stated, moving in closer to my side, as we two continued to walk.

"You mean the German people," I corrected quite coldly, ignoring his gaze.

"You're not German, nor is Sylvie and Rémy. And I effected you, didn't I?" he asked with a triumphant smirk.

Again, I felt the warmness and tenderness of his touch as his hand took mine prisoner. My heart was increasing in speed as the delight swam through my veins, at his nearness. Oh, how he was cruel in his ways, for weakening my defences with his charms and touch. God damn him . . . "You've changed," I whispered hopelessly. "So much."

Dieter chuckled with amusement. "Well, what did you expect? That I'd return to you as 'Rowan', this lovesick teenager boy?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what I had exactly expected. In fact, I had thought I would never have seen him again, and that had saddened me. But here he is, in body, holding my hand the way he once did, giving me immense feelings of bliss. "I-I don't know," I stammered. "I guess I expected some one less . . . less National Socialist."

Dieter shook his head, clearly entertained by my answer. But what he said about Rowan confused and almost hurt me. A lovesick teenager? I did not understand what he had meant by it. I hadn't realized as I pondered that we had stepped into the _Jardin de Tuileries_, a beautiful public garden. The trees were at their fullest with bright green leaves and there were various types of flowers in bloom with a range of vibrant colour. Indeed, it was beautiful. Finally, I found my courage to ask Dieter of his thoughts on 'Rowan'. "What did you mean by a lovesick teenage boy?"

He turned his head towards me, slightly surprised by my question. "I simply meant that Rowan isn't who I truly am. That when I lost my memory, I reverted back to a child, an adolescent," he explained firmly. "But, my feelings for you haven't changed."

I clenched my eyes briefly, deeply sighing at his persistence. "How exactly did you manage to get your memory back?" I asked, shaking off his previous statement, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I was grateful to have some of the best doctors of the Reich helping me through the process. Though, it was easy to recall everything once, I returned to Berlin, to my home and to my family. It all came back to me with the help of my surroundings and therapy," he explained with his hand outstretched, caressing the many different roses. "And now I have returned in Rowan's place. Me, SS-Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo, a man, not a boy, much to your disgust."

I halted my movement at his last hurtful sentence, shocked at his words. "How could you say that, I never once said you disgust me," I blurted out, impulsively in my defence.

Dieter stopped, turning about with a somewhat superior expression like the one he wore when saluting his beloved _Führer_. "No, but it's how you have acted, Monique," he replied with an almost arrogant calmness. He held his arms behind his back, giving himself a broader chest, exposing his many gleaming medals, making him appear much more dominant.

"How dare you?!" I said with a distressed tone. "How dare you put words in my mouth and blame this all on me? I too have suffered greatly and so has my family!"

I was terribly worked up, my blood pressure was increasing and my heart rate was rising. And Dieter just looked down on me, with that air of dominance that all SS officers seemed to have. It was absolutely frustrating. And now he just stared at me expressionless, with the sparkle in his eyes seeming to dim. His lips did not move in reply; instead Dieter grabbed me roughly by the waist, pulling me into his sturdy body. My heart quickened immensely at the closeness and also at the annoyance of his silence. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" I demanded, deeply confused by his actions. My hands laid on his chest, feeling the coarseness of his black SS uniform against the skin. I tried my best to push him away, but he had me locked up tight in his unwavering embrace. My emotions were running wild all over the place, from aggravation to pleasurable excitement, to immense confusion to desire. Suddenly, that was when my heart burst, exploding into immense feelings of bliss and delight. Dieter forcefully pushed his lips upon mine in a rough fashion, constricting my body tighter in his muscular arms. At first, I commanded my hands to push at his chest again, at the shock of his action, pounding my fists at him before quickly melting into his passionate and hungry kiss. I gave in completely to this new and different man, this SS officer, even his kiss was much more fiery than the one I had indulged in with Rowan. And was it better? Oh, it was so much better!

We then broke apart, only very slightly gasping for breath and looking into each other's eyes. That was when I saw the sparkle of charm and warmness return to his beautiful blue eyes. My harsh and black and white view of him seemed to vanish, as I stared up at him in a different light. Dieter indeed was a mature and masculine form of Rowan, something that had now suddenly attracted me so much more to him. Because of his kiss, his enchanting kiss, I saw his inner self shine, through his uniform and I couldn't help but fell in love with him all over again. Of course I could not deny even before today that he indeed appeared absolutely dashing in his immaculate SS uniform though it felt strange to admit it to myself. But still, as he held me, my hands had moved down his arms, clutching at his swastika armband. I felt no fear or even hate from the moment, only comfort and bliss as I moved deeper into his warm embrace.

"Dieter," I breathed gently with a wide smile, the first smile I had expressed since his return.

"My Liebling," he replied with a charming grin. Oh, how I could have swooned at all the immensely delightful emotions as our aching lips met once again. Who knew that I would fall in love with my handsome enemy, once again.

Indeed, as we broke away from our second kiss, it began to rain, startling the majority of the public. Dieter and I quickly ran for the shelter of one of the buildings facades, escaping the cold drizzle. Our hands entwined as we began our journey back to the café. I felt somewhat relaxed and less self-conscious, walking past the many Parisian people in the presence of an enemy officer. Not to mention that most of them would have seen me with him, kissing and embracing each other. Deep down I did feel a small jab of shame and guilt, but I couldn't help but he tempted by Dieter's masculinity and charm. After all, the feelings I had for him when he was Rowan still remained. None of my hurt lingered, I felt nothing but happiness being with him now.

"Come to dinner with me," Dieter spoke suddenly and quite close to my ear so that I could feel the peak of his hat graze slightly against my head.

"Dinner?" I asked with a curious smile, my heart fluttering within my rib cage.

"Ja." His eyes twinkled with charm.

Oh, how his words were sweet music to my ears! Of course, I would accompany him to dinner, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening than having time with the man who stole my heart. "That sounds wonderful, I'd love too," I beamed, my body full of pure excitement. But then suddenly, I felt a cold shiver run up my spine and a horrible dread close in around me. My body froze on the spot and I gasped for breath at my sudden terrifying realization.

"Monique, what is wrong?" Dieter asked with concern at the sudden change of my emotion.

"I-I can't. I'm so sorry . . . Dieter, I already have plans to accompany your brother to dinner tonight," I stuttered with the sadness and dismay apparent in my voice. He approached me, his warm hand caressing my cool cheek. "I'm so sorry," repeated, gazing up to look into his eyes. There was a deep disappointment in those blue orbs, but he tried to mask it with a small smile.

"No . . . don't be." But I couldn't ignore that almost displeased and suspicious expression.

"Forgive me . . . please-"

"There is nothing to forgive, my Liebling." He reached down for my hand, embracing it before kissing it gently. Still, I wasn't convinced. We carried on towards the café, now with a feeling of tension between us. "So, you have had a proper conversation with my brother," Dieter spoke to break the silence. "Charming, isn't he?"

Surprised at his words, I replied with bewilderment. "Well . . . I-I guess," I responded with a frown, unsure of how I should have answered. It was hard to read whether not he liked his brother or in fact disliked him.

Dieter smirked at my reply, shaking his head slightly. We continued on, shortly reaching the café. The majority of the walk back was full of tension and uncertainty and I wanted to clear the air and set the record straight for Dieter. "Listen, Dieter," I began, as we stopped in front of the café's large decorated window. "I don't wish to go out to dinner with your brother to be honest. But I was forced into by him and truth be told I'm deeply nervous about the whole evening."

Dieter clutched my hand. "I know," he nodded with a sigh.

I smiled semi-relieved, but still unsure about his feelings. "I'm glad . . . you know, you could ask Erich if you could join us?" A silly suggestion, but in fact it was a desperate suggestion. I do not think I could spend a whole evening in the company of that monster, I just needed someone to be there . . . someone to keep me strong.

Dieter chuckled at my reply. "I know my brother well enough to know he wouldn't want me intruding on this evening."

"Oh," I sighed, almost predicting that answer.

He then approached me, his hand caressing my cheek, his eyes staring deeply into mine. "But for you, my Liebling, I'll try." And with that, he placed his lips on mine, giving me a sweet kiss. A feeling of warmth washed over me and I felt safe and at home in his arms.


End file.
